Faultlines
by NyGi
Summary: A story of how Harry growing up as Tony's brother might have changed things in both worlds. Told non-chronologicaly. But don't worry: the order makes sense. At least in my head. Now with the option of reading chronologicaly.
1. Faultlines

_**AN: Since a couple of people asked: I am now adding the option to read this in chronological order. I would still recommend reading it like it was intended, but maybe you'll enjoy this, too :)**_

 _ **For chronological reading, skip to Chapter 2: Baby Brother**_

A couple of days ago a very good friend of mine and I talked about who's side Harry would have picked during Civil War, if he had been part of that universe. We did immediately agree on who'd he agree with, but my friend painted such a vivid picture of his reaction that I just had to write a One-Shot about i as a present to her. She liked it, maybe someone else will, too :)

 **Faultlines**

When the briefing room door closed behind Steve Rogers, Tony stayed behind in his seat. His olive branch had failed spectacularly. That's what he got for trying.

Steve thought he was right, that much was obvious to Tony, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out just how Steve had arrived at that particular conclusion. He, after all, should understand the danger of powerful people without oversight. His judgement was clouded by grief for Peggy Carter and survivor's guilt concerning Barnes. Given some time, he would come around to his senses. And so would the others, who were just following the lead of their Captain. Tony just hoped that until then he would be able to protect them, all of them.

Tony heard the door open behind him, feeling a sudden rush of relief. Steve came to his senses, he thought and turned around expectantly. It was not Steve. In fact it was quite possibly the last person Tony expected to see in Berlin that day.

"Harry?", Tony got up and took a step towards his little brother, reflexively expecting a hug, but Harry stood tall and rigid, his face unmoving. Tony let his eyes wander over Harry with the deeply ingrained concern of a much older sibling. As always when Harry was in what Tony liked to call his "CEO-Persona", Harry's expansive black suit didn't have a single crease (Magic, Tony was sure) and his black hair and short beard were as well-styled as ever.

"Tony.", Harry simply stated, much of the warmth Tony normally associated with him, missing from his voice. It's like talking to an angsty teenager again, Tony thought, but there was a deep coil of foreboding threatening his ability to breathe.

"What are you doing down here? Heck, what are you even doing in Berlin?"

"I was having a drink with Sam when we saw the news about Vienna. He went to get Steve, I had to take the kids back to school first, then came here."

Several aspects of this really did worry Tony, but he went with the most pressing thing first: "Why weren't the kids in school? Is something wrong?"

"They got a couple of days off to go to Aunt Peggy's funeral.", Harry's voice was so sharp, Tony was halfway convinced it could actually cut him, "They set with Sam for a bit, because Steve and I were pallbearers."

Tony flinched. Peggy's funeral. He had thought about going, should have gone, really, he just couldn't bring himself to. Not right now.

"And you? You forgot?", his brother asked, his voice, normally so calm, rising dangerously.

"No. Of course I did not forget.", Tony hurried to explain, "I just didn't have…"

"If you say 'the time', I swear I am going to bloody punch you."

Tony stared at him in shock. Harry had pretty much stopped both shouting and cursing when he became a father, in fact Tony and Rhodey had often teased him about his need to be a good role model, but right now the younger Stark looked much more like his teenaged self, ready to tear the head of everyone asking him how his day went.

So Tony went to his default setting: confrontation.

"Do you even know what is going on around here?! What we are dealing with right now?!"

"Actually I do. But what I don't know is how you could not find the time to come to London. Steve did. Sam did and he didn't even know her. Aunt Peggy. Aunt Peggy, Tony! Dad's best friend. The woman that stood with us over Mom's and Dad's grave and took us home with her over Christmas. But no. Of course you had better things to do."

"With what happened in Lagos? They were talking about prosecuting Wanda. The UN got involved and Captain fucking America refuses to sign the one thing that could actually get us out of this mess.", in his partially guilt-fueled anger Tony pushed the Accords in Harry's arms.

Harry stared at the Accords before wordlessly opening them and thumping through them, his emerald green eyes narrowing behind hexagonal glasses.

"You signed this?", he asked, after what felt like a lifetime to Tony.

"Of course I did.", Tony huffed, "It's the only option."

"Sam told me about how they want the Avengers to be regulated, but this… Tony, this say 'enhanced individuals'."

"Of course it does. There are very powerful people out there that…"

But again Harry cut him off.

"You mean like me?"

"What? No. This is not what this is about. And besides: No one actually knows about your powers. They still think what happened in New York was due to tech I developed."

"That is not the point!", the anger was back in Harry's voice now, "That includes almost everyone I know. Like… my children."

"This is about potentially dangerous individuals. They can not be left simply running around!", Tony was getting really angry now.

"What? You signed this. You work for them now. Will you tell them everything? Will you register my kids? Because I am sure Lily and her current obsession with purple are a real threat."

"Be fair, though, Harry, in a couple of years she will be just as capable of killing someone with the flick of her wrist as you are."

Tony was so distracted by the sudden realization of how he was talking about his niece that he didn't even see his brother's fist, before it very violently connected with his face, causing him to very suddenly sit down very ungraciously while staring up at Harry in horror. He might have thought his brother looked like hitting him earlier, but for him to actually do it?

Harry had gone white in anger, his fists were clenching and unclenching rapidly. _I must not tell lies_

The door was pushed open again, Steve, Sharon and Sam hurrying inside. They had obviously seen the confrontation from the outside. Steve put a hand on Harry's shoulder as if to calm him down, but no one was actually saying anything.

"I have seen this before, as you hopefully remember, people having to register for how or to whom they were born. Prosecuted for their very existence. I lost friends, family to this kind of thinking. And you stand there and tell me, that it's the only option?! Do you even see yourself? Dad was so ashamed for so long. About the things he did during the war. And if you'd ever actually listened to him instead of being angry, you would have known that that was also the reason he looked for Steve so determinedly. And now here you are. Supporting registration and persecution, if they do not comply? You built Ultron. You even built the engine systems for the insight carries that could have killed millions. When exactly will you realize that you are part of the problem?"

Tony was staring at his little brother in horror. Harry, who used to follow him around like a puppy. Harry, who had come and found him in Afghanistan. Harry, who had agreed to become CEO, so Tony could focus on inventing. Harry, who always had his back.

"Harry.", Steve tried carefully, his hand still firmly on the other man's shoulder.

Harry turned towards him, his eyes still blazing in barely contained anger. It was exactly that very unfortunate moment, with Tony still frozen on the floor, that Ross entered the room and tried to assess the situation in front of him.

"Mr Stark the younger, I assume, how the hell did you get in here?"

Harry finally turned away from Tony and towards Ross, shaking of Steve's hand in the process. Tony couldn't see how exactly Harry was looking at Ross, but even he seemed rattled by the deafening silent treatment. When Ross opened his mouth again to add something, there was a trademark loud crack and Harry vanished without a trace. Ross gaped like a fish, but the others did not seem surprised at all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry James Stark has left the building.", Sam deadpanned.

 ** _CR: Skip to Chapter 24: Picking Sites_**


	2. Baby Brother

**_Chronological Reading (CR): This is your beginning!_**

The last chapter was supposed to only be a One-Shot, but suddenly this universe just exploded in my mind. I have every thing figured out and since some people chose to follow, I thought I'd just add another little part of the story. I will probably continue to add One-Shots. If someone has a preference for what they would really like to read: Send a quick request my way and I try to work it in :)

 **Baby Brother**

Tony Stark couldn't sleep. Sadly that was not that unusual for him. It was late, his body was tired and his mattress soft, but his brain was running a mile a minute. No. More. It was almost impossible to lie still. His arms were almost hurting with the need to move. He shifted around, hoping the sudden movement might help, but the relief was short lived. With a frustrated sigh he gave up and got out of bed. His eyes were bleary, as he slipped into his warm house shoes. It wasn't cold in the Stark Family's huge New York Penthouse, but it was the middle of December and so cold outside that house shoes were simply a habit.

Quietly he made his way down the hallway and towards the kitchen, maybe some warm milk would help. It was past one in the morning, hopefully no one would hear him.

"So what you are trying to tell me, is that you have another child."

His mother's voice drifted out of the sitting room, causing Tony to freeze. What?

There was a long silence, Tony was almost convinced he had misheard, when his father's quiet voice almost inaudible to him answered: "It was before we even met, Maria."

No. No way. Carefully Tony inched closer to the door. He might not be able to see what was going on inside, but he sure as hell was going to listen to this. His Dad had another kid? He had a brother or a sister? Tony wasn't stupid, far from it even, he knew of his Dad's reputation. But this, this was something else.

"I got that, yes. What I also got, was that you knew all along and didn't think it necessary to tell me." His mother's tone was so icy, it made Tony shiver involuntarily, "Did you think I would not want to be with you, if I knew you already had a child? Did you not want Tony to know…"

"No. No!", his Dad hurried to interrupt her, "It was nothing like that. I was at the London office for a couple of months. It's where I met her. I knew she was married and had a little girl, but I didn't care. When she got pregnant, I asked her to leave her husband. Take her girl and come to the US with me, but she refused. In a divorce, she said, she'd be in the danger of losing custody of her daughter. And even if not, her husband wasn't a bad person, she couldn't just take his daughter onto a different continent. Especially not, if there was a danger of me getting bored of her in a couple of months."

Tony almost gasped in shock, giving himself away, as he heard the anguish in his father's voice. His Dad, who always seemed so composed and aloof.

His mother's voice sounded much softer now, as she answered him: "So she went back to her husband and raised your baby as his."

"Lily. Her name was Lily." Lily, Tony had a sister. An older half-sister that probably didn't even know he existed.

There was another stretch of silence and the sound of fabric rustling, before his mother almost inaudibly asked: "Was?"

"I saw her a couple of times. From afar. Never talked to her or anything. When she got older I hired someone to occasionally keep an eye on her. Make sure she was okay. He called me yesterday. Lily and her husband died in a housefire six weeks ago." His father's voice broke. He was crying, Tony realized in horror. His Dad was actually crying.

"Howard, I am so, so sorry.", his mother answered, her voice muffled. Is she hugging Dad?, Tony thought, I hope she is or I will.

"Her son survived. He is only a baby. Apparently he is now living with Lily's sister, Petunia."

"You have a grandson.", Mom stated, a mixture of wonder and panic in her voice.

"I have been thinking about this all day. What do I do, Maria? He is with his aunt and uncle. But I… I need to know, if he is okay. With Lily I knew she was. But Harry? His name his Harry. Harry James Potter."

"If you just show up there and ask, Petunia would find out her mother cheated.", his Mom answered.

"Yes. But if I don't do anything? He is my grandson. My orphaned grandson. I need to make sure he is okay. If he is not, I could have done something."

Silence again. Tony's mind was racing. He had just gained a sister and lost her again immediately. Would the same happen with his… nephew? A nephew. The thought was too strange.

"You wouldn't have to tell her. You could say there was a trust fund or something for little Harry. You wouldn't even have to give her your real name.", his Mom whispered.

"Are you sure?", his Dad's voice was full of wonder at his mother's words.

"Yes. It is almost Christmas, fly out to England, make sure he is well cared for and healthy and then come home to us. If he has a good home then he should stay there and you know it. I assume it is why you never contacted Lily."

"Yes. She had a good Dad. They are both dead now, her parent. Died in a car crash two years ago."

Another loaded silence before Dad continued.

"But you are right. I have to make sure. But… What if he is not okay?"

"Then we make sure that he will be.", his mother told him firmly. There was another shuffling of clothes. a screeching sound. Tony decided that he had heard enough. There was nothing more to gain from this conversation anyway. He scampered off to bed, although he did not manage to fall asleep until the early morning hours.

When Tony woke up again around midday he met his mother in the living room, forlornly looking at the Christmas tree.

"Where is Dad?", he asked instead of a greeting.

His mother turned towards him, she looked just as tired as he felt.

"He had to take a quick business trip,but he will be back in time for Christmas. Don't worry.", she added, lovingly stroking his hair, her eyes still thoughtfully trained on the tree.

Tony was in the entrance hall, trying out his robot's ability to walk on the smooth marble floor, when his father returned two days later, what looked like a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Tony.", his Dad greeted him, "Where is your mother."

"Upstairs. Living room.", Tony answered immediately, staring at the very much moving heap of clothes perched high in his father's arms. The driver entered just as his Dad almost sprinted up the stairs, and one of the bags he was carrying looked suspiciously like diaper bag.

Tony did not manage to concentrate on his robot again, but he did not dare to spy on his parents either. Instead he tried to carefully interrogate his father's driver, but the man wouldn't budge.

"Tony!", Mom called half an hour later, "Do come up here, will you?"

Tony could not remember the last time he had moved this quickly. His parents were in front of the Christmas Tree. His mother sitting down almost on the edge of her seat, his father standing straight, the bundle in his arms now very much recognizable as a small child with a crazy amount of inky black hair. The baby had his little face hidden in the crook of Dad's neck, his left hand seemed to be clinging to the back of it, as if he was trying to bury his tiny fist in his father's white hair.

"Tony, well… his mother started, shooting a helpless glance at her husband.

"This is Harry.", his father simply stated, "He will be living with us now."

Well. That didn't explain much. If Tony hadn't eavesdropped on his parents, he would have had no idea what to think about the whole thing.

"See?", his Mom asked, "It will be nice to have a little brother around. Don't you think?"

"We are going to adopt him.", his father added, before trying to turn little Harry around so Tony could actually look at him.

Harry did not make a sound as Dad managed to loosen his surprisingly strong grip and turned him around in his arms to face Tony. The two boys looked at each other. Harry's emerald green eyes darting around way to nervously for a child his age, Tony decided.

 _What if he is not okay? Then we make sure that he will be._

"Hello Harry, I am Tony.", he carefully addressed the little boy, who was starting to suck on his pacifier in what almost looked like a panic.

"He is a bit scared of people, I am sure that will change soon.", his Dad said in a soft, loving tone Tony had never heard him use before, as he carefully smoothed out Baby Harry's wild hair.

 _What if he is not okay? Then we make sure that he will be._

"Hey Harry", his Mom tried carefully, putting a hand on her husband's arm. This time the baby actually flinched and Tony felt a sudden rush of anger. What kind of baby flinched when people came near? Harry squirmed until his father turned him around again so he could cling to his neck again.

 _What if he is not okay? Then we make sure that he will be._

"Don't worry, Tony. It has nothing to do with you. He will just have to get used to everything first. That might take awhile.", his Mom tried to reassure Tony. She probably thought he was angry or disappointed about how his new little brother was afraid of him, but then she didn't know that Tony realized what exactly was happening here. Because Tony Stark was not stupid.

 _What if he is not okay? Then we make sure that he will be._

"Don't worry, Harry.", he instead told the small child, while carefully placing his hand on his brother's back, "You are my brother now. I will always have your back. and once you get older, I am sure you'll have mine."

 _What if he is not okay? Then we make sure that he will be._

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 5: Bad Temper**_


	3. The Scottish Starks

Hey guys, this time we find ourselves in December of 2011, so shortly after Iron Man 2. I hope you have fun with this, I really enjoyed writing it :)

 **The Scottish Starks**

 **.**

"Are you sure this is okay?", Pepper asked for what Tony was sure was the 2000th time.

"No.", Tony told her this time, "They are sure to kick you out."

Pepper did not seem to find that joke particularly funny. Tony on the other hand grinned charmingly. Pepper knew it was just a joke, but it did not make her feel any better. She was technically still working for Stark Industries, making Harry very much her boss.

She had been fretting about this for weeks now, ever since Tony asked her, if she'd spend Christmas with him. She had happily agreed, not realizing in that instance that Christmas with Tony meant Christmas with the whole (albeit small) Stark family. It wasn't that Pepper didn't like Harry, she did, she just did not really know what to make of him. Or his wife, for that matter. Tony's brother had been a foreign entity for the longest time for her, although she had met him a couple of times when she was Tony's assistant. She had never quite figured out what exactly it was he was even doing. But then again, she had to admit, maybe he wasn't really doing anything at that point. As Howard Stark's younger son he sure had no need to work.

To his credit though, when Tony had been kidnapped last year, Harry had spent weeks looking for him and after the whole Obie-debacle and Tony deciding to switch from weapons to energy, Harry had agreed to become CEO instead of his brother, so he could focus on his invention. And Harry Stark was a good CEO, a good boss. But still she couldn't figure him out. Tony was easy to peck once you really got to spend time with him, but Harry? He was always meticulously dressed, calm and composed. He was on time, never forgot a meeting. He remembered all the names of the people around him, their birthdays and if someone's spouse or child was sick , he always remembered to ask after their health as well. But Pepper always got the feeling that he wasn't really there. And it weirded her out how different Tony and Harry seemed to be.

The attended opened the Jet's door and Tony stepped outside onto the small private airstrip outside Inverness. Dutifully he offered his arm in assistant to his girlfriend until she was safely on the tarmac. The plane's personnel was meanwhile unloading their luggage for the two weeks trip.

Pepper looked up, expecting to see a limousine and a driver, instead she found a (judging by the smudges of dirt) well used range rover and a tall man leaning on its hood.

Only when Tony almost sprinted forward to hug the driver, did Pepper realized that she was staring at Harry Stark himself. If his goal had been to stay hidden, he was definitely succeeding. Instead of one of his trademark expensive suits he was wearing simple jeans and a woolen coat. His hair was hidden under an equally woolen bonnet and his distinctive hexagonal classes had been exchanged for round one's. All these changes would already have made him hard to recognized, but what really threw Pepper off was the bright, uninhibited smile the man was spotting, as he hugged Tony.

"It is so good to see you!", Harry laughed, as he refused to let go of his big brother, instead pulling him even closer.

"It has not been that long, has it?", Tony joked, but Pepper was pretty sure he was just trying to look cool, before he gave up as well and hugged his brother back with a happy sigh.

Officially SI might be based in the US, but Harry had been mostly working out of London to reduce his travel time without forcing his family to move and SI's headquarters were slowly but steadily moved to accommodate their new CEO.

Finally Harry let go of Tony and turned towards Pepper, his wide smile still in place.

"Pepper! It is so good to see you again. I hope you had a nice trip."

Pepper managed to hide her surprise fairly well at being addressed thus. He had never called her anything but Miss Potts and she had always called him Mr. Stark, but then again she was here as his brother's girlfriend, not as his employee.

"Yes.", she responded, "It was all right. And it is good to see you, too. Thank you so much for having me." If either of the Stark men noticed that she was purposely avoiding using his name, they were polite enough to ignore it.

Their luggage was stashed in the car boot and Tony graciously offered the passenger seat to her, so Pepper could enjoy the scenery more.

"I have been here before, after all.", he joked and got in the car behind her.

The first thing Pepper noticed was that it was obviously a family car. There were booster seats in the back, crumbs all over the floor and somewhere in between a tiny stuffed animal. Of course Pepper knew that Harry was married and had kids, but not much more than that. Having grown up in the limelight himself, Harry did his best to keep his family private and it seemed to be working out fine so far. Well, Pepper thought, if this is how he looks and behaves outside of work, then I am not even surprised.

"Sorry.", Harry grinned apologetically, "I meant to clean this thing, but we had a minor crisis this morning and I simply ran out of time."

Pepper just stared at him in horror. Whatever she had expected from Harry Stark's home life, that wasn't it. Didn't he, like Tony, have people who took care of everything?

"Everything taken care of at home then?", Tony asked from behind her.

"Oh yes. Lily made a run for it with some of Teddy's things from school. Certain things were spilled and it was chaotic all over. But we managed the clean up and Teddy and I had a very nice discussion on how you do not store your potions ingredients anywhere near toddlers."

"Mom gave me and Dad the same stern talking to after you almost electrocuted yourself once.", Tony grinned with a slightly nostalgic smile.

"Well, it is good to know that some things do not change.", Harry laughed.

Pepper's head was spinning. She had hardly ever heard Tony bring up his parents, she knew it was a painful subject. But obviously that was not the case when it came to Harry. Involuntarily Pepper found herself smiling at the two brothers. It was nice to know that Tony had someone he could tell everything to.

"What did he do?", Pepper asked quietly.

"Who? Harry? Oh, he was chewing on things that did not react well to Toddler-spit.", Tony laughed, "The nanny actually got fired for that one."

"Rightly so.", Pepper shuttered.

"The poor girl was probably not even that much at fault. It took Harry ages to start to walk, but once he did… well, he didn't really walk. He just ran everywhere."

"Mostly I ran after you.", Harry laughed, "Which would also explain why I was even in the workspace. Tony was allowed in and I was just sneaky."

"Yes, that's true. Trouble maker, that one, Pepper, always remember that. No one knows how he does it, it's the world's greatest mystery, but Harry is always right where the trouble is and manages to be in the midst of everything."

"Like you then.", Pepper shot back and Harry's explosive laughter made her grin even wider.

The kept laughing and teasing each other the whole 30 minute trip and at some point Pepper just blocked them out to enjoy the amazing scenery. She had never been to the highlands before and the cold and drizzly place was way more breathtaking than she could have imagined.

Harry stopped, and this time Pepper was not surprised, in front of a huge iron gate on the slope of Loch Ness itself. The house was almost visible behind it, a big, old building hidden behind the trees.

"Potter", she read off the sign next to what looked like the foot entrance, as Harry pushed some buttons on the dashboard and the gate opened for them.

"The name I was born with. I use it privately around here to stay more hidden from the press.", the answer was given in such an offhanded manner, Pepper gaped at Harry like a fish. Of course she knew Harry was adopted. He had simply appeared in the Stark family when he was already a year old. There had been rumours in the press back then, some of them persisting to this day that Howard Stark had fallen back into his womanizing days and Harry was the result of an affair. Even now journalists would occasionally try and find out more about Harry's past, but no one had ever actually managed to find anything. That or Harry had someone make sure things like this never went into publishing. And here he was, just throwing her this information like it was nothing. A shiver ran through Pepper. This was not just her spending Christmas with Tony and his family, they were letting her in. She wasn't really sure how she felt about that yet.

The house they drove up to was, just as Pepper had expected, truly beautiful and she could see the deep, dark waters of Loch Ness behind it.

"Wow", she breathed, as she exited the car.

"I know.", Tony agreed behind her and smiled, "It's quite something, isn't it?"

"Tony gave it to Ginny and I as a wedding gift.", Harry explained, as he came around the car, "There had been a big fire on the shore side the year before and Tony bought it so we could rebuild it. We were able to safe the front and most of the interior, but the slope side is now mostly made of glass. It makes for a very nice view."

Pepper got the distinct impression that that might be a huge understatement. Reluctantly she turned around to fetch her things and promptly stepped on a toy car. Okay, there were definitely children running around.

But they weren't greeted by a child or even Harry's wife, when they entered through the front door, but instead by a huge, furry thing Pepper identified as a Bernese Mountain Dog.

"This is Merlin.", Harry explained, as he petted the dog dutifully, while also carrying most of Pepper's bags, "Merlin, this is Pepper, be nice."

The dog looked at her expectantly and she stretched out her hand to let him sniff it. That seemed to be enough of an introduction for Merlin, who immediately bounced off again.

"Ginny is cooking", Harry explained, "You cannot expect him to be gone from the kitchen for too long."

"Let's try and get our things upstairs before your horde realizes we are here.", Tony tried to hurry Harry up the stairs, "Otherwise we will be bombarded and I want my hands free to hug all my nieces and nephews."

They made it up the first flight of stairs and were on their way to the top floor, when a thin, small face appeared beneath them on the first floor.

Tony spotted the little boy before he could say something and hissed "Sssssshhhhh, Alec, no one is supposed to know we are here yet. It's a secret. Come along!"

Alec (apparently) grinned happily at them, one of his front teeth were missing, and hurried up the stairs.

"Harry, what are you doing?", Tony whispered accusingly, "Your poor son is already losing his teeth in horror. He is looking like an old man already."

"When you lose your baby teeth, you are a big boy." Alec exclaimed proudly.

"That you are."; Harry agreed, as they finally reached the second floor.

Pepper couldn't help herself when she saw their room. The furniture wasn't grand or overly luxurious, but everything looked cozy and put together with care, but the really breathtaking view was definitely the view through the glass front overlooking the lake.

"As I said: Pretty.", Tony agreed, before putting all his things down to lift Alec up and lifting him up, before turning in a circle, "I have missed you, buddy!"

"Uncle Tony! No! You can not do that anymore! I am a big boy now."

"No. You are not. You are only three. Hardly more than a baby."

"I am five, Uncle Tony, five! See!", and he held all the fingers on his right hand up to show them to his obviously stupid uncle, "There. One. Two. Three. Four and five. Five, Uncle Tony!"

"Harry, your poor son is delusional."

Alec let out an annoyed huff, when Tony finally put him down and bounced out of the room. "Five", Pepper could hear him humble one more time.

" Well, that was Alexander. He is five.", Harry deadpanned and Pepper started laughing, "And he didn't even stay for introductions. Rude."

" MUUUUUUUM! Dad is back! And he brought Uncle Tony and his pretty friend!", they suddenly heard Alec shout down the stairs.

"Well, Pepper, at least he noticed you.", laughed Tony.

"Alec! How often have I told you not to stand somewhere and shout?! Just come and talk normally!"

"Now Mum is the one shouting!", another, laughing voice was responding. Next to her both Harry and Tony were laughing as well.

"Oh, please tell me there is gonna be a good night, John-Boy coming?", Tony giggled. Giggled.

"Shut up, Jimmy!", Alec was shouting again and Pepper felt herself crack up as well.

"Everyone shut up! Where are they?"

"That's Teddy, the oldest.", Tony informed her and Pepper was doing a quick count in her head. Alec, Jimmy and Teddy. Oh, and Lily, the toddler.

There was a very noisey ramble of feet up the stairs and the kid that reached them first could be none of the children Pepper had deduced so far, she was way too old to count as a toddler.

"Emmy!", Tony laughed as his niece happily threw herself at him. She was a tall girl of maybe ten or eleven, with her father's deep, black hair, just like Alec, but her face looked much more like what Pepper remembered of Ginevra Stark. Or Ginny, as Harry had called her earlier. Tony hadn't even managed to let go of Emmy, before the two were engulfed by a mess of hair and flailing arms that on closer inspection turned out to be Alec and what Pepper assumed were Teddy and Jimmy.

"Guys, you are suffocating your poor old uncle. And being really rude to our guest in the process.", Harry chastised and reluctantly the kids all let go of Tony, who was still clinging to one of the boys.

"You too, Tony.", Harry told him sternly and Tony and the boy in question separated slowly, sporting such identical pouts that Pepper was starting to think there might be some truth to the paternity rumour. There was no denying the similarities.

"Now really, kids, this is…", but before Harry could finally introduce her, a small ginger woman with an equally ginger child in her arms, almost tackled Tony.

The kids all started laughing at Harry's frustrated groan and Pepper was really starting to enjoy this. Tony's family was so wholly unexpected, it was a completely new side of the man she had come to know and love.

"Okay guys, really now.", Harry tried and they all almost simultaneously turned around to look at Pepper with varying degrees of interest. Toddler Lily had in the meantime managed to move from her mother's arms to her uncle's.

"Oh, she is my girlfriend.", Tony proclaimed, "I get to introduce everyone."

Alec sniggerd: "Uncle Tony has a girlfriend."

"Let me stop you right there, young man, or I'm gonna tell you about the time I surprised your parents…"

"Tony, let me stop you right there!", Ginny interjected while the three eldest kids were making gagging sounds.

"This is rapidly spinning out of control.", Harry sighed heavily.

"Once again then", Tony started, "Guys, this is Pepper. I really like her so I expect you to be nice to her."

There was a chorus of mumbling and "Hi"s from the crowd. Horde, Tony had called them. Very appropriate indeed.

"Pepper, I think you have met Ginny.", Tony started and the two women gave each other a friendly wave, " That cutie pie on my arm is the amazing Lily, also called the tiny terror, who has apparently inherited her father's talent for stealthy sprinting.

"Hello, Lily.", Pepper tried and Lily gave her a toothy grin and a mumble "ello", before happily placing her head on Tony's softly swaying chest and smiling like it was the best place in the world.

"This good looking fellow over here is Teddy."

Teddy, who was just as ginger as his mother, was a teenage boy with the typical lanky frame of someone growing in spurts. He gave her a friendly, but reserved nod, obviously reserving judgement for later. Alec was standing very close to his big brother and obviously trying to imitate his stance.

Pepper smiled. That seemed to be one thing about big brothers that never changed.

"You have met Alec, of course, he is three and sadly still can't counts."

"Five, Uncle Tony, I am FIVE!", Alec told his Uncle very loudly and slowly, as if he wouldn't understand him otherwise.

"The young Lady over there is Emmy. Last time we talked, she said all boys were stupid.", Tony informed Pepper, "Apparently they are all very immature."

Emmy rolled her eyes as Ginny huffed: "That's because all her uncles are silly. She doesn't know anything else."

"Percy is not silly.", Harry tried to defend what Pepper assumed to be his brother in law.

"Percy can be the silliest of them all.", Ginny disagreed.

"I love how no one tries to defend me against silliness.", Tony continued, before moving on to his last nephew, "Last, but very much not least: This is Jimmy, the poor child whose birthday is near Christmas, so he basically only gets presents once a year."

"It sucks.", Jimmy told Pepper wholeheartedly.

"I kept telling your parents to stop having…"

"Aaaaaaanyway.", Harry interrupted him and smiled warmly at Pepper, "You both had a very long trip, so we are going to all migrate downstairs and let you have some time to arrive. Out, everybody out!"

It took a good five minutes until Harry and Ginny had managed to maneuver their five kids downstairs, but Tony closed the door behind them and dropped down on the plush couch.

"Oh, I missed them."

"They all seem like great fun.", Pepper agreed and moved to sit next to him, " With Harry working in London, does he just fly back her every night or only on weekends?"

"No. He apparates.", Tony told her and before she could ask what he was talking about, her phone started to ring.

"What? No. We are away for Christmas.", groaned Tony.

"It is just my sister.", Pepper told him and picked up the call, simultaneously moving to the en suit bathroom for some privacy.

She returned five minutes later to find Tony snoring softly, maybe he was not as immune to Jet Lag as he had told her. He often claimed he was so used to partying all night that It didn't affect him to stay up, but (and she would never tell him that) that got harder with age, too. She set down next to him, just for a second… and awoke hours later, using Tony's chest as her pillow. Maybe Lily had been right after all.

Jimmy was outside, knocking at their door and calling their names. Judging by his annoyed and bored tone, he had been doing that for a while.

"I am up. Totally up.", Tony mumbled while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and simultaneously not running into things while heading towards the door.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?", he yawned, as he opened the door.

"Dinner in five minutes, buuuuuut I was trying to wake you for just as long, so dinner now, I think.", Jimmy grinned at them.

"Sorry for making you wait, Jimmy.", Pepper smiled at him, trying to pull her clothes back into shape.

"It's okay. Not worse than trying to wake Teddy for breakfast.", Jimmy laughed and turned around, pouncing down the stairs, the sound of excited laughter carrying up towards them.

"Great.", Tony mumbled and stretched his sleepy arms, "now we are still wearing our travelling clothes."

"We could hurry and change."

" Nuh", Tony shook his head, "We can't make them all wait for us, just because we fell asleep. They won't start without us, Harry is very serious about everyone being there for dinner, family time and all that. And it's Christmas Eve, so let's hurry!"

They did hurry and turned out to be the last in the kitchen anyway.

"Hi!", the whole table chimed happily at them.

"Did you guys fall asleep?", Harry asked, his brow furrowed in surprised.

"Sadly yes. What did you think why we didn't come down?", Tony groaned.

"You do not want me to answer that."

"Really, Dad? Please just don't. It's gross.", Teddy informed them.

"Watch who you are calling gross!", Tony told his nephew. Something was off. Hadn't Teddy's hair been red earlier? It looked a soft brown now… lightening, Pepper decided as she let her gaze wander over the faces of the other occupants of the room. She stopped right in the middle of it. There was a newcomer sitting next to Lily and cutting up her vegetables. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties, was almost completely grey and studied her with deep set, weary eyes.

"Oh sorry!", Ginny chimed while putting a plate of mead down, "Sirius, this is Pepper. Pepper, Sirius."

"Nice to meet you.", Pepper smiled, wondering who exactly he was to the family.

"It is nice to meet you, too.", he told her and gave her a winning smile that suddenly made him look much younger. Tony got a much cooler nod that he answered just as warmly. Okay, Pepper thought, there is history here.

The noise in the room vanished almost completely when Ginny declared they could all start. But then again, kids were only ever quiet when there was food or mischief to be had.

"How is business going then?", Tony asked after a couple of minutes, when the first wave of hunger had been dealt with and moat started to find something to talk about. Alec, who had enthusiastically declared Pepper should sit next to him, was telling her something about an awesome new broom he hoped to get and Pepper was somewhat surprised by the boy's commitment to his imaginary game. Well, maybe someone was reading him fantasy literature.

"Do you want the short answer or the very long one?", Harry shot Tony a loving look over his glasses. He knew Tony well enough to know the answer beforehand.

"Short."

"You can keep buying as many expensive toys as you like. You can afford it and will probably be able to for the rest of your life."

"And the HQ move to London is working as planned? ", Pepper was really interested in that answer, the move was big talk all over SI, naturally, but as soon as she said it, she realized it might not be appropriate for her to ask that.

Harry didn't seem to mind though, he was carefully considering his answer, before he gave it, now looking much more like the man she had come to know as Harry Stark.

"Yes, it is all going as planned. Better even. But right now I am still trying to figure out who to put at the helm of the US. It would be foolish to think it can all be done from London, so I am looking for someone who can do what needs to be done and simultaneously deal with me and him over there.", he explained, nodding towards Tony.

"Are you only looking internally or externally as well?", Tony asked.

"Both, to be honest, but naturally I would prefer internally. There are a lot of files on my desk right now."

"Have you considered…"

"Boys, please, this is family dinner, not a business meeting.", Ginny interrupted them.

"Technically Stark Industries is a Family matter, but…", Tony stopped when he saw Ginny's stern look, "you are totally right, dear. Teddy, how's school been treating you this year?"

"Nothing changed much since the letter i send you two weeks ago.", Teddy kept chewing on his food and Emmy rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"Way to make your uncle feel loved, man.", Tony sulked.

"At least he is sending you letters.", Harry grumbled. Ginny gave Harry a warning glance. Apparently Teddy's teenage moodiness had been discussed already.

"All the teachers treating you okay?", Sirius asked Teddy quietly. Pepper had already almost forgotten the other man.

"Yeah, it's all cool."

"I can not belief Emmy will be joining you next fall already.", Sirius sighed.

"Neither can I.", Harry agreed.

"What house are you gonna be in, you think?", Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Teddy is in Hufflepuff.", Alec informed Pepper and she tried very hard to look like she knew what he was talking about, "Mum and Dad were both in Gryffindor. Uncle Sirius, too."

"When you start boarding school, you are sorted into one of four houses.", Ginny explained.

"Oh. How do they decide?"

"We don't know. They refuse to tell us. It's a ritual to leave you in the dark.", Jimmy complained.

"Oh, okay." Pepper wasn't really sure what to make of that.

All in all dinner was a very nice, if slightly weird affair. Pepper could not shake the feeling that there was something big going on that she was missing.

"What's the deal with you and Sirius?", she asked later, when they finally managed to get out of their travelling clothes.

"No idea what you are talking about."

"Tony."

"Fine. It's Complicated. Sirius was the best friend of Harry's biological father, James."

Pepper turned around to stare at Tony in shock. "What?"

"When Harry was born, Sirius was names his godfather. James and… Lily, that was her name, Lily, were killed when Harry was a baby. Sirius was innocently sent to prison for it. He was in there actually for almost twelve years. I don't agree with the way he treats Harry like a clone of James and he does not agree with the way I treat Harry as my little brother and not the son of Lily and James Potter. And that's the short version. Very short, to be honest."

Pepper didn't know what to say, but what she did know was that asking why exactly his parents had adopted Harry at all, might not be the best idea. Instead she cuddled up to him under the covers. Talking about Harry's biological parents must be really tough for Tony, she knew.

"James and Lily. Harry and Ginny named two kids after them."

"Yeah, they did. They were only 21 when they died. I often think though, that… well. They died protecting Harry and I often feel they named their kids that because it was somehow expected."

"I have the feeling both Harry and Ginny don't do much because it is expected of them."

"Also true.", Tony mused, "I don't know. I never dared to ask. It never mattered that he was adopted. Until he went to that school and started using his birth name again. Lily and James went to the same school. Most of the teachers remembered them…"

"You feel like Harry is dishonouring your parents?"

" No. At least not really. None of this is easy."

"I don't think Harry is the type. Especially not with how you guys were talking about your parents before, but I don't know them well enough. What are the kids called?"

"What? You mean like Jimmy is actually James Howard?"

Pepper couldn't help it, she laughed. "That is one posh sounding name. But no, I meant their last name."

"Oh", Tony smiled, "I see what you are getting at. It's Stark. And at school, too. Saw it on Teddy's grades: Edward Remus Stark."

"Edward Remus and James Howard.", Pepper started laughing again, "They sound so British. And they go to a posh boarding school. But Remus is somewhat unexpected."

"Wanna hear the others?"

"Yes please."

"Emmy is actually Margaret Maria. Alec is a very proud Alexander Arthur and Lily's middle name in Luna."

"I actually like that.", Pepper smiled.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 10: Midnight Musings**_


	4. The Hippogriff

I hope you are all okay with me jumping around like that. I am trying to just pick up one aspect of the previous one-shot and elaborate on that... I hope it works out like that for all of you :) Thanks so much for all the follows and favourites. I can't really see the reviews right now, they seem to be down, but I can see that they are there, so thank you for them as well!

.

 **The Hippogriff**

 **.**

Tony Stark knew what a hippogriff was. First of all, yes, he was a fan of mythology, or more accurately Harry was and Tony used to read to him before bed. And secondly: When they found out Harry was a wizard their mom had bought almost all the books in that wizarding bookstore in an attempt to understand her son's new world and Tony had read them all. Really. You could ask him almost anything. Goblin rebellions? Sure. Potion ingredients? Hell yes. Devinition? Yeah, no. He had given up on that one fairly quickly.

So yes, Tony knew what a hippogriff was, he even remembered the not blinking and bowing part, but when he stepped onto the terrace of his house in France on a sunny morning at the beginning of June and found a huge hippogriff standing there, eating what looked like a rat, Tony really, really hoped there was a good explanation for this.

"Harry?", he called hopefully and totally not panicky.

"No.", came a raspy, unknown voice from behind him.

There was a man lying in one of his garden chairs. He had very long, filthy hair and his clothes were more rags than anything else. His face was incredibly deep set and he was way too thin. Why would a magical homeless person hang out on his terrace? Was there even such a thing? And why did none of his stupid books talk about things like that?

Something was awfully familiar about this face. Then it hit Tony full force, where he knew that face from.

His eyes narrowed in anger and fear. He couldn't really protect himself against a crazy magical killer, but simultaneously that man was after Harry and that was pretty much the only thing that would make Tony forget self preservation. His mind was racing. What exactly were his options here? Outside on a bloody terrace and no where near his inventions or even magical aids. Yes. He had bought those. He wasn't stupid, after all.

"Don't panic!", Black almost shouted at him, his arms raised in the universal gesture of surrender, "Harry told me where to go."

"Like hell he did!", Tony spit out, trying to get around Black and back inside.

"Have my back!"

"Excuse me?", Tony stopped dead in this time really did stare at Black open mouthed.

"Harry told me to tell you that he needs you to have my back right now.", Black looked both hopeful and confused, he obviously didn't know what significance these words held for the Stark Brothers, but he seemed to be hoping for the best.

Tony blinked, before relaxing his stance and saying: " Fine. Come in. Have some food. There is leftover Pizza in the fridge. And then get a fucking shower for God's sake. I'll see about getting you some clothes."

Black blinked at him in shock, his arms still raised. "What?"

"You look like you need food. And you look like I need you to take a shower. And then you can tell my why exactly my brother decided to send a crazy murderer my way, who he told me wanted to kill him."

"I don't want to kill him.", Black responded (stupidly, Tony thought).

"Obviously. ", Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You can lower your arms now and get inside. Your hippogriff?"

"Is best left outside. I found water for him and a rat, but he might still be hungry."

"Great. I still have a raw steak in the fridge and then I'll tell my assistant to have more delivered. You got any preferences? Something you really don't like? Like bananas?"

"No.", Black answered very carefully, like Tony was the crazy one, "Just any kind of food, to be honest."

"Cool.", and Tony simply walked past the man and back inside to get the steak. He assumed the poor animal had carried Black all the way from Scotland.

When he came back Black was still standing there, just looking at him.

"What?", Tony asked, already annoyed, "There is food in the fridge and you have been on the run for almost a year. What are you still standing there for?"

Black hurried past him and into the kitchen. Tony carefully made his way over to the hippogriff.

"I am gonna go ahead and guess that you must be Buckbeak, Harry told me all about you and your trial. That really sucked, man, but it seems like they found a solution for you.", Tony just kept talking, steak in hand and trying very hard not to blink, "You know Harry, of course, that scrawny black haired kid. I hear you like him and he is quite fond of me, so I hope we can make this work. And I have your food. Actually you are the one that should be nice to me." Tony bowed carefully and to his great relief the hippogriff bowed back almost immediately.

"Well, hurray for us.", Tony grinned and patted the huge animal carefully. Buckbeak for his part tried to get to the steak.

"Thank you for not pretending this one was about me.", Tony huffed, but couldn't help but smile at how happy his newest houseguest seemed to be. He truly was magnificent, there was no other word for it.

Buckbeak looked at him expectantly.

"I will go and have a look. And yes, I will get you delivered more food."

Black was sitting at his kitchen counter, already through the Pizza and onto what seemed to be Pasta.

"I am not sure how long that has been in there.", Tony informed him.

"I don't really care."

"Fair enough."

He pulled out his phone and called his driver, who was staying at the smaller house next to the gate and told him to go and buy lots als lots of food. And raw meat. And clothes. Here he had to guess Black's size, but whatever, it couldn't really get much worse.

Luckily his driver didn't ask unnecessary questions.

Black just continued eating and Tony stood there watching him. The Fuck was going on here? When Harry had come home over Christmas and told him Black had not only been responsible for the deaths of Lily and James, but was after Harry now as well, Tony had almost taken Harry out of school. Again. Not only did he seem to constantly be in danger, but again no one had informed him that a crazy madman was after Harry. Not only was he Harry's brother. He was also his guardian. Who did these people think they were?!

And then they always insisted on calling him Harry Potter. Harry had told him how people kept telling him things like "you look just like your father", but did they not realize that for Harry his father had been Howard Stark? He did understand that it might be tough for them, since they had known Lily and James, but dismissing the way Harry grew up and his family was just plain rude and insensitive, and if even Tony could realize that…

Except for Remus Lupin. Harry had told him that his newest teacher had called them Lily and James in his presence and politely inquired after Harry's parents, instead of just trampling all over a kid who had lost his parents during his first year.

Black had meanwhile worked himself through all the food available. Tony told him where to find the shower and a bathrobe for now. And then he would burn these clothes. Ew.

Black seemed to be taking a very long shower, which Tony was totally fine with. It gave him time to think. And maybe go out and pet Buckbeak a little. When Black came out almost an hour later, Tony was chilling outside in the sun, dark shades covering his eyes and yes, some files Obie had sent over for reviewing in his hands. Even he could not escape work all the time. Especially not when he was hoping to spend as much time as possible with his brother over the summer. Which was also why he was already here to prepare everything. He had taken to the house in France. It held much less memories than the places in the US and he was that much closer to the UK. Never again would he be somewhere in LA when he got a message like "Your brother went after a crazy man, now he is in the infirmary and will probably wake up soon. "

At least he had been in Hamburg for the indeed very charming "we think your brother went into a monster infested secret room in our castle. We are not sure, but we can't find him, so yeah"

Tony would grey prematurely. That much was obvious.

"So why exactly did Harry send you here? Besides for my amazing food and charming personality?", Tony asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Because I was his parents' best friend and did not kill them."

Tony's smile became a lot more forced and Sirius Black had no idea that he had just lost almost all chances to ever get onto Tony Stark's Christmas list.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 15: The Cleaning Brigade**_


	5. Bad Temper

**Bad Temper**

The first time Maria Stark thought there was something wrong with her baby boy, was when Harry was two and a half. Well, not wrong per say, more different. Both Howard and Tony were, simply put, geniuses, so she was used to her family being somewhat different. She had thought that maybe with Harry she would have a chance at giving him a much more normal childhood than Tony. Or as normal as you could get, surrounded by maids, security personnel and a nanny. Although right now she didn't have one. The last one had been incompetent enough to let Harry run off and almost kill himself. The one before that had quit... QUIT… because Harry was such a handful. Maria would never be able to understand that. Little Harry was quite possibly the sweetest boy on the planet. He ate his food, he hardly ever cried (which still made Maria really angry, because she had a very good idea why) and if you spend time with him, he rewarded you with the most endearing smiles. The first nanny had said she needed to quit, because she obviously couldn't keep up with him and was scared of getting him hurt. The second one had lost him. It was all a bit weird.

"You are just a big runner, right, love?", she asked Harry lovingly and smoothed his wet hair. She was giving him a bath and he was just happily playing with the bright red fire engine Howard had given him last week. She knew they were spoiling him. She just really didn't care.

"Mom, can I go with Dad to LA?", Tony interrupted her musings.

"What? Why?",she asked, turning around on the floor to face him while simultaneously trying to steady Harry, who had excitedly gotten up in the tub, when he saw Tony.

"There is a particle distributor there that I need for my project.", Tony informed her. Maria had no idea what exactly he was talking about and Harry was raising his fire engine up towards Tony.

"Looki, Tony!", he told his brother, "Looki here, Harry's fire."

"Very cool, Buddy. Keep loving in. Maybe Dad will buy you a big one."

"Tony.", Maria chastised as Harry accidently dropped his toy onto the floor outside the tub ,"Why exactly do you need to go to LA for that? Doesn't your father have this thing in New York? Harry, dear, wait a second. Mommy needs to talk to Tony for a moment."

Harry was starting to fuss and desperately trying to reach for the toy.

"Tony, your Dad is leaving…"

"Harry's fire!"

"Two seconds, Harry. Tony, you have…"

Maria stopped in the middle of her sentence. Tony was just staring at his brother in horror. Harry had happily set down in the tub again, fire engine back in his hands, babbling happily.

"Did that thing just fly up?", Tony asked carefully.

"Of course not.", Maria told him firmly, "He must have reached."

"That far down? I do not think so. Are you a Jedi, Buddy?"

Harry was ignoring Tony now.

"Tony, did you do something dangerous to the toy? To make it fly and scare me, because…"

"Mom, I would not give anything like that to Harry. Ever. Come on, Buddy, let me see that.", Tony carefully took the engine away from Harry and looked at it with interest.

"It's basic plastic, Mom. Nothing special about it. Here Harry, wanna have it back? Come and get it." He was holding the toy a little out of Harry's reach and loosely so, as if to give it a chance to fly out of his hands.

"Don't be silly, Tony, nothing is going to happen."

And it really didn't. Harry seemed quite happy to let Tony have his toy. Tony on the other hand did not go to LA with his Dad, instead he spent the next three weeks watching Harry like a hawk. They decided not to tell Howard for now and except Harry's weird tendency to go missing, there wasn't really anything weird going on. Well… maybe little things. But nothing to really worry about.

Harry was eight when for the first time ever something happened that both Maria and Howard could not argue away. Tony had just been send on a business trip to learn more about the workings of Stark Industries and every time something like that happened, Harry became moody. He HATED it when Tony wasn't home and had been almost inconsolable every time Tony had left for MIT. And then today Howard told them that he was going to try and test some knew technology to try and find Steve Rogers. Normally Harry was always very excited about the mere possibility that Captain America could be found, even if that meant not seeing his Dad for a couple of weeks. Last summer Howard had even taken the boy on a four week expedition with him and Howard had proudly told Maria that Harry hadn't once complained about being bored. He had taken Tony at that age once, too. It had been a disaster.

But now Harry wasn't excited. He was angry at being left behind by both Howard and Tony.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because you have school.", Howard told Harry with more than a hint of annoyance. These kind of discussions weren't his thing. Especially not, when they were happening in his workspace. Normally very much a protected space for him.

"Don't be like that, Love.", Maria tried to appease Harry, "We are going to spend some time together. We can go to some musicals. Dad hates those anyway."

"But I don't wanna be left behind like a baby.", Harry refused, " And Tony doesn't like musicals either. They are for babies, he said. And I am not a baby."

Maria had to admit that that did sting a little. He was very much her baby and she always thought he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Do not talk like that to your mother.", Howard snapped.

It wasn't helping. Harry was getting full on angry now. Maria briefly wondered where he got that temper from. Weird thoughts like that often hit her unexpectedly these days.

"Stop making an issue out of nothing, Harry. That is not like you. And it doesn't suit you either.", Howard chastised Harry. Normally angry words like that did work, but again: It didn't seem to be a normal night.

"Stop treating me like a baby!", Harry shouted angrily, his face white in anger and his fists balled at his side. And then everything just went to hell. The electronics in Howard's lab blew up all at once and Harry, Howard and Maria were left standing in the middle of sparks and smoke. Howard's mouth was open in horror, Harry stood frozen in shock and fear… and Maria just did the practical thing: she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out of the smoky room, as the fire suppression system deployed.

"Are the two of you fine? Where you hurt?!", both of them were staring at Maria as if she had suddenly grown a second head. She was probably taking this too well. Then again, in her heart she had accepted that Harry was special a very long time ago. Howard apparently had not. He had a tendency to miss things that were right in front of him. The main reason he and Tony seemed to clash more and more these days.

Harry looked more guilty than shocked, now that Maria was really looking at him.

"This is why we don't throw childish fits.", she told him sternly.

Howard made a wheezing sound.

"I am really sorry.", Harry mumbled, tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean to. I was just so angry, I don't even know why anymore."

He tried to discreetly wipe the tears away.

"Harry, we all do stupid things sometimes, mh? But I fear you will have to help clean up the mess."

"There are things in there he really shouldn't touch.", Howard informed them, his expression quickly changing to the one Maria had come to expect of him when he was trying to solve a mystery.

"Like your father bringing dangerous things home again.", Maria continued, but Howard was simply ignoring the not so subtle critique. He was staring intently at Harry, who was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"Howard, stop that. Our son is not one of your projects."

"Mh? Oh no. Of course not, I was just wondering if he might have inherited it."

Both Maria and Harry froze. They had not made a secret out of the fact that Harry was adopted, but it had never come up like that. Harry hadn't wanted to know anything about his biological parents, although Maria had told him that they had died when he was a baby. It was a strange night after that. Harry had been shaken to the core and Maria and Howard had actually let him sleep in their bed. Nestled in between them, he had fallen asleep almost immediately and was now breathing so deeply that Maria was sure he was really asleep. Harry was terrible at faking sleep.

"She called him a freak.", Howard told her softly in the safety of the dark. She knew who 'she' was, of course.

Howard had never told her exactly what had prompted him to just take the baby and run, but she knew from the expression on his face and Harry's unusual behaviour that it had not been good.

"Harry is NOT a freak."

"Oh course he is not.", Howard told her forcefully. She could see the shadow of him carefully smoothing out Harry's ever wild hair.

"It just means he is special in a different way than we thought.", Maria told him firmly.

"How did you expect him to be special then?", he asked, sounding honestly curious.

"All kids are special to their parents. Ours are just special to other people as well."

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 9: Dressing Room Talk**_


	6. Harry's choice

**Harry's choice**

Harry Stark (or Potter, as he was mostly referred to in the wizarding world) was not having the best of days. Why was it that children of a family always went insane at roughly the same time? He stretched his tired muscles and took a huge sip from the even bigger cup of coffee his assistant had waiting for him every morning. Lily was almost two and supposed to sleep through the night. Except for the last week she really hadn't. He and Ginny had talked about maybe having more kids, they were both not even 30 yet, but after this week they had agreed that five was quite enough after all. Five was nice, really. And so was sleep. "Mr. Potter?", Sam (the coffee god) entered timidly. He still didn't have the knocking down, but Harry was ready to forgive that. Coffee was his main focus anyway.

"Yes? What is it?"

"There is a call for you at the Muggle liaison office.", Sam told him, looking nervous.

Odd. He had a Muggle phone at home, because he did of course have a lot of friends and contacts in the non-magical world, but who would actually call him at the ministry? When they had to know he was working?

Harry put the love of his sad life down.

"Did they know who it was?", he asked, trying hard not to immediately panic.

"A Colonel James Rhodes, Sir."

Rhodey. All right. Time to panic. Harry stormed past Sam, past his confused looking Aurors and straight towards the lift. That damn office was way down. He wished it were possible to simply keep a phone on him, but those tended to explode. Too much magic in the ministry of magic. Go figure.

People kept giving him glances between curiosity and wonder, as they got onto the lift on his way down. At least that he was used to, didn't matter if he used Potter or Stark.

At long last he reached the damn floor and stormed into the small liaison office, where one of the employees was softly talking into the phone: "I am sorry, Sir, I cannot tell you how long this will take. You must know Mr. Potter is a very busy…"

He never got to finish that sentence as Harry very rudely snatched the phone from him.

"Rhodey? What happened?"

Always the military man Rhodey did not try and sugar coat anything: "Our convoy was attacked. We came under heavy fire. They took Tony."

"Took Tony.", Harry repeated mechanically. This was his job, damn it, he was good in a crisis.

"Eyewitnesses say he was hurt and most likely unconscious. They went to a lot of trouble to get to him, so we can at least assume they don't want him dead."

"Send the coordinates and everything I need to my phone at home. I am on my way."

Harry hung up without another word and turned around. Sam had obviously followed him and was standing nervously behind him.

"Sam. Tell the Minister that I need time off. I'll be leaving immediately. Family emergency."

Harry didn't say goodbye to Sam either, instead storming back to the lifts. He made it home in less than ten minutes. Ginny was already waiting for him. There was a duffle bag in her hands. She had packed for him. Damn, there was a reason he loved that woman.

She handed him his Stark Phone.

"Rhodey called you?", he asked her, carefully taking the phone. He could see the info Rhodey had send him.

"No. Obie did. He said he was sending a Stark Security team and had someone looking into mercenaries in the region. Oh, and he is having all the intel send to you that they have on groups in that area. And that you don't have to worry, he is taking care of everything at SI."

Harry didn't really care that much about the workings of SI right then, but Obie was right: people depended on them and it was a good thing that Obie was there to pick up the pieces.

"Call me when you get there. Call me when you know anything and call me, when you want me to take the kids to Devon and come join you."

"I will.", Harry sighed and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the bag and apparating back to London. Organizing international, magical transport would be a nightmare right now, so Harry chose the much quicker option of directly appearing on the Stark Airfield in London. There was a Jet already waiting for him.

"Colonel Rhodes called us and already informed us of the destination. Flightplan is cleared and be are scheduled to leave in five minutes.", a young woman in slacks informed him. One of the pilots SI kept on retainer, Harry assumed. She hadn't even had time to change out off what looked like her running clothes.

They were up in the air almost before Sam had even managed to get to the minister and tell him that his head of Auror office had just taken off.

Two weeks later Harry made his way back to the UK. He was tired. He was frustrated. He was angry and most of all: he was worried. The army was looking for Tony with all their might, of course they were, he was their best weapons manufacturer. Harry was looking with all his (very considerable) skills, but in two weeks they had found exactly nothing. But Harry also hadn't seen his family in that time, and yesterday during his daily calls, Obie had finally been able to convince Harry to go home and relax for a bit. Recharge and then come back. He was right, of course. And Harry really needed to talk to his boss. Better get that out of the way first, he thought, since he landed in London anyway.

He probably looked way more tired and stressed than he had thought, because people kept jumping out of his way even more than usual. Maybe the news of his brother's kidnapping had reached the wizarding world? Doubtful. Content in their little bubble, the magical community had never much cared to find out anything about his family. Most probably didn't even know his real name.

He was ushered through to Kingsley's office immediately.

"Harry, it is good to have you back.", Kingsley's warm voice greeted him.

Already Harry was annoyed. He was not back and NOTHING about this situation was in any way 'good'.

"I am not back.", he informed Kingsley tersely. He didn't normally behave like that, the last couple of weeks seemed to finally get to him. Maybe they had before as well and everyone in Afghanistan had just been too polite to say anything. Kingsley was not.

"Harry, I understand that you feel like you need to be there to find Tony yourself, but magic will only take you so far. There isn't much you can do."

"So what? You expect me to come back to work or something? "

"You are the head of your office, Harry, we need you here. I am sure the local authorities and the US Army are doing everything they can."

"The magical government is not.", Harry gritted back, "In case you hadn't noticed: my brother is a muggle. Wizards generally don't give a fuck. "

"I will make a call to their minister. Maybe I can get them to make an exception. The name Harry Potter holds power all…"

"It's Stark.", Harry interrupted him.

Kingsley blinked.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Harry Stark. "And it has been for about 28 years. I am sick and tired of people forgetting that. Did you even remember my real name?"

"Honestly? No. I am sorry, Harry, I know you don't always see it that way, but I knew your parents and…"

"I know that you bloody knew them. Everyone keeps reminding me of that fact. Going to Hogwarts might have been the biggest mistake of my life. I should have stayed in the US. But no. Back then I wanted to know where I came from. Stupid, stupid Harry. When my parents died no one even really said anything. I came back after Christmas and it was like people all but forgot. To them my parents had been dead for years. All I had back then was my brother and I will be damned, if I lose him now. I will not stop looking until I have him back safe and sound."

Kingsley just stared at him. Deep down Harry knew he was being unfair. None of this was Kingsley's fault.

This is why we don't throw childish fits, his Mom had told him back when he blew up his Dad's lab.

Sorry, Mom, I fear it is too late for that now.

"I can not delegate your work for you indefinitely.", Kingsley told him in a pained voice. Harry finally sat down in the chair opposite Kingsley and breathed out heavily.

"Sorry, Kingsley, I should not have unloaded on you like that."

"I understand. In parts. I never quite realized you might feel we were disrespecting… your parents. And I am truly sorry for what has happened to your brother, but I can not change the facts."

"No. I was torn between two worlds for a long time now. Maybe it was time I made a decision.", carefully he pulled his employee ID and batch out of his pocket. He was wearing a suit, not a cloak. He hadn't consciously set out to do this today, but maybe deep down he had already known where this was headed.

"Harry…"

"I am needed elsewhere.", Harry told him simply, "That won't change once I find Tony. Stark Industries is a part of my family. Our father built it out of nothing. And my brother and I have both been ignoring our responsibilities for way too long."

Kingsley carefully took the offered items.

"Officially, as your boss, I have to tell you that we need you here. As your old friend and comrade I am going to say that I understand and hope I am still allowed at your home for dinner some time."

"I quit.", Harry told Ginny when he walked through the front door half an hour later.

"Okay. ", Ginny replied simply, "I missed you."

.

.

Notes:

This has been a really sucky day. One of my favourite cities in the world was brutally attacked and I am sitting in a stupid airport at half past three in the morning, waiting for my flight.

I hope my general exhaustion didn't spill over into this chapter TOO much and I that you guys still like it. Today, even more than usual, I hope that you are all safe.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 19: Aftermath**_


	7. That moldy place

My reviews are back! I had gotten e-mail for almost all of them. Except for those by Gime'SS. I don't know why, but just yours weren't there :D

Thank you for the nice comments about my crappy day, I have arrived in Bangor (Greetings from Wales!) and I haven't slept in 36 hours. a few more and I can go to bed at a reasonable time. I hope you like this one. I have now officially 17 more outlined. Why and how did that happen? No internet on a flight!

 **That moldy place**

Tony did not like Hogwarts. At all. Not only was this old, moldy place not the least bit after his own very modern taste, but it was actively trying to take his last living family member from him.

Last year at least Tony had immediately gotten the message that Harry was safe. So he had tried to do the cool thing and hadn't flown to Scotland. Instead he had gotten somewhat drunk, found company to distract him and had hugged Harry extra hard, when he came home for the summer. Not even six months after the death of their parents and he had almost lost Harry, too. Thank God for Rhodey, who might have been a new friend, but made sure Tony was okay anyway.

This time was different, though. Of course Tony knew of the attacks. He had wanted to take Harry out of the school that was haunted by a maniac, a monster or both. His little brother had refused, though. He claimed it was about his education (he'd hire a tutor), his friends (they could come live with them where it was safe) and the fact that he wouldn't bow to terror (stupid, noble git). None of these things justified the huuuuge fuckup of Harry being missing!

The Weasleys, who actually had TWO children missing, had thankfully waited for Tony to arrive at their home in Devon, before taking him with them to Hogwarts. Via the Floo. Well, at least he didn't get lost.

He had met the Weasleys last summer, they had met up with them and Hermione's parents to buy the school things for the kids' second year and although he would never admit it, Tony had been really thankful to not have to do all of that by himself. Both Obie and Aunt Peggy had offered to join, but neither of them knew about magic, so Tony and Harry had declined.

Now they were sitting next to him, looking just as terrible as Tony felt. Ginny (tiny, ginger Ginny) had apparently been taken down into the monster's lair and it looked like Ron and Harry, those idiots, had gone after her.

"Did they tell someone what they were planning?", Arthur asked sounding just as tired, as Tony felt.

"No.", Albus Dumbledore told them gravely, "But they are missing and it is no secret that they… well."

"Are really nosy.", Tony continued for him, pinching his nose.

Molly made a sound between a sniffle and a sad laugh.

"They were really effected by Miss Granger's petrification.", Professor McGonagall continued. She, too, looked like she was about to cry, "And one of our Professors went missing as well. At first we thought he might have flet the castle, but his personal belongings are still in his study.", Dumbledore explained.

"You think the Professor might have taken them and they are not in the chamber at all? ", Tony hoped.

"Very doubtful. Professor Lockhart does not seem capable of taking two second year students against their will."

"You mean he wouldn't do that?", Arthur asked carefully.

"No. I really don't think he is capable.", McGonagall told them grimly. Molly gave another sniffle.

"Would Harry and Ron have been able to find the chamber by themselves?", Arthur looked confused.

God bless his naive heart, Tony thought.

"Yes. But they would have said something. It must have been spontaneous. Or not. Maybe they thought no one would believe them again. "

At least the two Professors had the decency to look ashamed.

"Have they said anything in their letters home that we can use? Something that might be of help?", Dumbledore was mainly adressing Tony now.

"Harry was worried about a voice in the walls.", Tony admitted. Harry had made him promise not to say anything, afraid people would think he was going crazy, but right now every little thing could help. And a voice in the walls was not little.

"Harry was hearing a voice in the walls?", Now Dumbledore looked really interested. He and McGonagall were giving each other meaningful looks, "What was it saying?"

"Fun stuff about killing. And I think there was ripping involved.

"We have searched the castle from top to bottom. Where would…"

"Oh no.", Dumbledore interrupted his colleague, "Minerva, go and get the other teachers. We will meet in front of poor Myrtle's bathroom."

"The ghost that has a crush on Harry?", Tony asked before he could stop himself. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Sorry. We meet at the bathroom."

"Mr. Stark? I must really ask you to stay…"

"Not happening. Not even an option."

"Very well."

They all left McGonagall's office together, with her splitting to find the other teachers and Tony and the three others all but running through the castle. Tony still had no clue what the hell was happening, but it was better than just sitting around. Both Molly and Arthur were clutching their wands with grim expressions. Good to know that they were both people of action. Tony liked them even more now.

They reached the bathroom and stormed inside. Myrtle was exactly how Harry had described her. Poor kid, Tony thought, but Harry would not bloody join her. Oh great, British boarding school was having an impact on him via Harry.

"Myrtle, have Harry and Ron been here? Possible Professor Lockhart, too?"

"Oh yes. They asked me about my death."

"And what did you tell them?! This is really important!", damn, Dumbledore looked actually scary now. Tony was weirdly impressed.

"They said they had figured it out and had no time to lose. So they went all down there."

"Bloody hell!", Arthur swore next to him.

"The entrance is here? Where?"

Myrtle pointed towards one of the sinks and they all hurried towards it.

"There is a snake on this.", Molly was the first to notice.

" It can most likely be opened by speaking parseltongue.", Dumbledore explained.

"Which of course Harry can do.", Tony groaned, "You think there is a snake down there?"

Dumbledore turned towards him and Tony was certain that Dumbledore, for the first time, did not underestimate Tony.

"The students were petrified. I know of no snake that could do that, but…", he began and something clicked with Tony. Reading those books had been the best idea he had ever had. Thank you, Mom.

"A basilisk."

"Indeed."

"Then we really need to get down there."

"Yes.", Dumbledore raised his wand and they all stepped back to the clutter of the teachers all arriving behind them.

"Albus, what…?", but before McGonagall could finish her pretty good question, the wall behind the sink slit back and an enormous red bird flew through. Were those… yes. People hanging off of his tailfeathers.

Tony pounced on Harry the moment he had let go and landed on the floor.

"You stupid little asshole! ", Tony shouted, while simultaneously hugging Harry so close he might be suffocating a bit. Tony didn't care.

The Weasleys seemed to be doing the same with their children and the teachers were overwhelmingly either looking completely shell-shocked or trying to avoid Lockhart.

"Couldn't just let her die.", mumbled Harry into his chest, but he too seemed tired and weary. There was something sticky clinging to Tony's hand.

"Is that BLOOD?!"

"No. Well yes, some of it is."

"How about we move this to the infirmary?", Dumbledore asked softly, but he too looked extremely nosy. Yes. Nosy. There, Tony said it.

"Harry, do I need to send a team of teachers down there to deal with a Basilisk?"

"No, Professor, it's dead."

More excited mumbling from the wall of teachers, less so from Tony and the Weasleys. The fuck had happened down there?!

Tony was all but ready ro carry Harry, who sternly told him that he was totally fine now. NOW. Like he hadn't been before.

In the end they ended up moving back to McGonagall's office. The kids all said they were unharmed and Madame Pomfrey was busy waking up the petrified students (yay for Hermione, Tony thought), so only Lockhart was moved to the hospital wing and the teachers were getting busy organizing a feast. Apparently the students were all up anyway, with three of them missing and their petrified friends ready to be woken up.

Tony decided to listen and not interject at all, as the boys told their story. Probably the hardest thing he had ever done. But he did indeed let them talk, even as Dumbledore jumped up to take a panicked look at Harry's arm, Tony stayed silent. His brother had almost died. Killed by the man that murdered Lily and James. Tony stayed silent all the way. Dumbledore invited him and the Weasleys to spend the night. Molly and Arthur declined, but Tony agreed. He was seated at the teacher's table. He talked a bit with Professor McGonagall, who seemed honestly interested, Professor Flitwick, too. He enthusiastically hugged Hermione, when she arrived in the hall and greeted Hagrid much less warmly. (Who send a bunch of boys after huge spiders?), he smiled and laughed a bit, ate a lot, drank some. And later, when he lay in a huge four-poster bed in a Hogwarts guestroom, Tony thought about how he had almost lost his little brother again. And then he cried himself to sleep.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 12: Of parents**_


	8. Bermuda Shorts in New York

**Bermuda Shorts in New York**

New York had changed so much, sometimes Steve was having trouble remembering that this was in fact still home. But then, under all the new buildings and strange costumes, he spotted something so achingly familiar to him that he could see: Yes. This was still his New York. Those days were the worst. They told him quite plainly that it wasn't the city that was wrong, it was him.

Fury had told him he just needed a purpose (like Shield) and people (like the Starks). Today was the third day in a row that Steve was sitting in that café in the shadows of the new Stark Tower and he still hadn't gone up there.

He had read the file on Tony, Afghanistan, Iron Man… he wasn't sure he'd be welcome here. There were things in there about problems with his dad, too. Would Tony Stark really be happy to see his father's old friend?

Where Tony's file had been almost meticulously, Harry Stark seemed to be much more of a mystery. He had made the mistake of asking Fury about that. The director had not been happy and mumbled something about Harry being much more careful, utilising Stark Industries and generally being secretive. Compared to Tony he really seemed to be. The file was laughably thin. Married to a woman named Ginevra (she had accompanied him to a fundraiser. Once.) several children one of them at the age of 17. The file even raised the question who the mother was. Steve found it all very strange. Tony seemed to be a lot like Howard and probably didn't want to be and Harry sounded like the complete opposite. He had debated which one to contact, but considering that a. Harry lived in London, b. Shield didn't even have his home address and c. Tony lived very publicly in New York, he had decided on contacting Tony. Except for the fact that he was a coward and still hadn't gone in. Instead he was sitting in the café again, not even really sketching, just redrawing some lines.

"It's a bit ugly, isn't it?"

Steve jumped in surprise. He had not heard the man sitting down opposite him.

"I guess it needs to be representative.", he reflexively defended his friend's son.

The stranger nodded thoughtfully. Steve didn't think he'd ever get used to the way men dressed nowadays.

He wore bermuda shorts (BERMUDA SHORTS). In New York. And these totally impractical sandals (Flip Flips? No idea). His t-shirt proudly declared him assistant coach of something and he wore sunglasses so big they were either hiding his identity or a massive hangover.

"What are you an assistant coach of?", why was he even talking to this man, Steve wondered. Because you need to talk to people.

"Oh. I help coach a kids football team. More than one. Well, it's more a loose group of kids of all ages to be honest. But my kids are in there as well, so…"

"Never knew football was a sport for all ages."

"No. But then again, I was talking about what you'd call soccer.", he was grinning at Steve widely and something familiar was tugging at the back of his mind.

"Oh, sorry, I find your accent hard to place.", Steve admitted.

"I know. Lived in New York and LA for a while, Boarding school in Scotland. Holidays mostly spent in France and now working in London. My accent is all over the map."

"Brooklyn, born and bred.", Steve laughed, " Where in New York?"

" Manhattan."

"Fancy! Boys like you would have been beat up in my neighbourhood!" It was ridiculous, but Steve found himself really enjoying this. For the first time in a while he didn't feel like an outsider.

"Tssssss, they would have been stopped by my pack of prep school kids! Or at least their drivers."

Steve chuckled, unable to come up with a good response.

"So why haven't you gone in yet?"

Steve froze. "Sorry?"

"Tony isn't there, you know? He is in Malibu."

No. Steve had not known that. If this was an agent Fury had sent after him, he'd…

"I don't live there either, not even when I am in New York."

Holy sh…..

"You are Harry Stark."

"That I am."

"I didn't even recognize you."

"That is the idea, yes. I saw you, though. So I decided to come over. Looking for you was a big part of my childhood."

Steve flinched. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I quite enjoyed it, really. What other seven year old gets to go on an Arctic exhibition. Tony, I guess, but he was so bored Mom had to send a chopper to get him."

Steve didn't know what to say. How did you respond to a revelation like that?

"I am in the city for the week.", Harry informed him and handed over a small piece of paper with an address on it. It was that piece of paper that really convinced Steve that maybe he had had Howard's younger son all wrong. It wasn't a fancy card, but a ripped out piece of what looked like a newspaper, the address was scribbled on with a pencil and lay, just as Steve had suspected, in Manhattan.

"Come by for dinner, if you like. I brought the family. Except for my oldest, he is at school."

Steve took the card in a daze.

"Dinner is always at 7. And don't worry, we always have too much anyway. Gotta run now, though, got work to do."

"Dressed like this?"

"Of course. When you look up how everything is going. Call beforehand, bring a suit and a bodyguard and they put on a show for you. If you want to know how the charities you give your money to are really run…"

"True.", Steve agreed, "Good luck and… thank you. I might come by."

"You really should. Make me look cool in front of my eight year old."

"His uncle is Iron Man.", that fact felt worth mentioning to Steve.

"That's his Uncle Tony, though, that doesn't count."

Steve laughed at Harry one last time, as he vanished into a cab.

Yeah, he thought, he should go for dinner.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 14: Magical Manhattan**_


	9. Dressing Room Talk

_Blwyddyn Newydd Dda!_

 _I hope you guys had amazing holidays!_

 _For the German speaking people: This chapter was written while watching 'Bitte melde dich'. I apologize._

 **Dressing Room Talk**

Three quarters of the Stark family spend the summer Harry was turning eleven in Washington DC. Harry's dad was working on something. That was all the information he would give and both Harry and his Mom were too used to his behaviour to really care. Dad got like that sometimes. And then he forgot everything around him. Much like Tony, but Harry would never dare to tell his big brother that. Dad and Tony fought often these days and Harry was certain that most of the time they didn't even know what about anymore. Yes, Dad worked a lot. Yes, Dad forgot school plays. But he was busy, Harry knew that. And if he had time for his sons, then he really was there. But that never seemed enough for Tony. Mom always got sad, when they fought. Once, only once, had she told Harry: "Don't judge your brother. He is not angry, he is hurt. Dad had a lot less time and patience for Tony, when he was small, than he had for you. I think he regrets that he missed so much with Tony and tried to do better with you. One day Tony will see that it shows how much Dad loves you both."

His Mom always answered his questions like that. Not sugarcoating their strange, often difficult family. They weren't perfect, none of them were. And Harry loved her for not pretending otherwise.

Now Harry and his mom were sitting in her dressing room. Harry's parents were supposed to go to a charity gala together (his Dad hadn't come back home yet, but his Mom wasn't going to skip out). Harry often joined his mother when she got ready. It was their time together, mostly spend talking. Today Harry was sitting on the cushioned windowsill, reading out loud, while his Mom did her hair. They were reading 'The Hobbit' again.

"Your father called earlier.", his mother carefully interrupted Harry, when he had just finished a chapter, "We have an appointment tomorrow at 2 pm. All of us."

"What kind of appointment?", Harry asked, expecting another charity event or publicity for SI.

"A Professor from a school called Ilvermorny got in touch earlier today."

"I won't be going to school in New York anymore?", Harry stared at his mother in horror, "You want to send me away?!"

"Of course not, Baby, that is not what this is. She got in touch, as I told you, and made an appointment. She said it was about your very future."

An idea was beginning to form.

"Oh… you think it's. .. about what happens when I am angry sometimes?"

"It might be.", his Mom gave him a reassuring smile, "Especially since she managed to call your father on a disconnected payphone as he was walking down the road."

Harry gaped at her.

"Will Dad be there?", he hated how weak and scared his voice sounded.

"I know he will try."

She didn't lie and say "of course" or "sure" and Harry loved her even more for it. You did not promise things when it came to Howard Stark.

"Mom…", Harry stopped, biting his lip nervously, "What do you think is wrong with me?"

His mother put her curling iron down in shock and turned around to look at him.

"Wrong?", her eyes were open wide in horror, "What would ever make you think there was anything WRONG with you?"

Silence.

"Normal kids don't explode things. Or make them fly or…"

"Harry. Harry, look at me. Yes, you can do these things. So? Tony does it, too. All the time. He blows things up, even if he doesn't want to. So does you father, come to think of it. They use their brains and their hands for it. I don't know what to call what you use, but to me it makes no difference. Energy channeling… magic… what does it matter? At the end of the day I am still stuck with three extraordinary men blowing up my home."

Harry couldn't help it: he laughed between the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"What's so great about being normal anyway?", he asked, grinning and forcefully brushing the tears away.

"As the only normal one in this family, I can tell you that it is occasionally very hard."

"You are not normal, Mom.", Harry told her firmly.

"Oh honey, I am. But that's totally okay. There is nothing wrong with being either normal or not. We are all amazing.", she opened her arms and Harry hurried over. He didn't care, if he was too old or not, he carefully set down on her lap, as his Mom hugged him close.

"Don't ever think we don't want you, don't ever think we don't love you. You are my son, no matter what will happen or not. Don't you ever dare think anything else."

"Now really, what is going on here?", Howard had entered the dressing room, his suit meticulously styled. It looked like he had come home without them even hearing him and had gotten dressed next door.

"Howard, dear, I was just telling Harry about that Professor coming to see him tomorrow."

"And that is a reason to cry now?"

"No.", Maria rolled her eyes, "I was assuring Harry that he doesn't have to go anywhere, if he doesn't want to."

"Of course not. What sort of stupidity is this?"

"Howard…"

"Harry, stop being ridiculous. That idea is too stupid. I don't tolerate stupidity in this house."

"Howard!", his Mom shouted angrily, but Harry didn't care. He jumped up and forcefully hugged his Dad. It took a moment before his father returned the hug, but then he was holding on just as tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Buddy. Now run off and let your Mom and I get ready."

Harry grinned at his father, still teary-eyed, before running towards his room. He needed to make a list with all the questions he needed to ask.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 32: Harry Potter**_


	10. Midnight Musings

Hello again! My second chapter written up above the clouds. Fun place to write :)

.

 **Midnight Musings**

 **.**

Pepper Potts couldn't sleep. The bed was comfortable. She had eaten some amazing food, drank expensive wine and her boyfriend was lying close to her, breathing heavily. But it turned out that sleeping a couple of hours during the day in combination with having a whole lot of new information thrown at her, made for some amazing insomnia.

Now that she was basically alone with her thoughts, they were running haywire. There were too many things she really needed and wanted to go over again. Preferably with Tony. But cruelly enough he had apparently managed to fall asleep.

After an hour Pepper gave up out of frustration and decided to get up instead. She felt a sudden tingle of worry at walking around in a stranger's home like that, but they had all been so welcoming and Pepper really hoped they'd be okay with her hurrying down to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Water, she realized only after she had made it down the stairs, would have been easier. There was a bathroom after all. Nevermind now, she thought and walked into the big, spacious kitchen. There was a table and chairs here as well, the family obviously normally ate here. Pepper smiled at the big, wooden table. It was full of little nooks and there were signs of a child colouring over the paper. The kitchen was tidy, but not even close to spotless. Pepper loved it.

Okay, she thought, now where is the fridge?

She opened the bigger looking cupboards. Nothing. There simply wasn't one.

At this point she was rethinking her idea. Maybe she really should not be snooping around in someone else's cupboards.

"You alright, luv?"

Pepper almost jumped out of her skin. Ginny was standing behind her in the doorway, looking concerned. She had a big, fluffy dressing gown on.

"Oh. No. I mean: yes. Sorry. I was just looking for the fridge. For something to drink."

"Fridge?", Ginny looked at her with a strangely confused look, "Oh yes. Like Tony has. Give me a second. We have a cooling room."

Like Tony had. Pepper looked at Ginny in wonder, as she opened a door close to the stove. Something really, very strange was going on here.

"Are you fine with pumpkin juice?", Ginny managed to simultaneously shout and whisper. Impressive Mum-skills, Pepper thought.

"Yeah sure.", she had really no idea what that was, but she assumed it was the same thing Alec had been drinking with enthusiasm over dinner. Couldn't be that bad.

Ginny emerged with a chilled bottle and two glasses.

"Is it okay, if i join you?", she asked.

"Oh sure. This is your home!"

Ginny smiled as she set the two glasses down on the table and sat down, gesturing towards Pepper to do the same. "I hope you feel comfortable here. Harry and I do not believe in 'guests'. Tony brought you here. That means we will treat you like family."

"Thank you.", Pepper told her honestly, "That is very kind of you."

"Don't thank me yet. It could also mean that you might have to look after the kids for a bit or walk the dog.", Ginny winked at her and Pepper laughed. Her Mom had a similar policy. She could live with that.

"I hope I didn't wake you.", Pepper joined Ginny at the table and took the offered glass.

"No. I heard someone walk down the stairs and… well, to be honest, I thought it might have been Sirius. So I went and took a look."

"Oh.", Pepper didn't dare to ask just why Ginny felt the need to check on the man, but under the circumstances she could make a pretty educated guess.

"On Boxing Day there will be a lot of people here. My brothers and their families. Don't worry, they will not stay the night, but I hope Tony warned you."

"He didn't. No.", Pepper admitted. She was both annoyed and excited. It sounded like Christmas would be much bigger than expected.

Ginny sighed, but it sounded more loving than annoyed.

"How long have you known Tony?", she asked.

"I really met Tony for the first time when I was eleven.", she grinned, "He and Harry joined my family for a school shopping trip. Together with Hermione and her parents."

"Wow. You have known Harry for a long time then.", Pepper hadn't really expected that. But then again Harry had been 17 when Teddy was born. And it sounded like Ginny had been even younger.

"Harry, Hermione and my brother Ron were best friends at school. Ron and Hermione are married now and those three are still scarily close. And my parents decided back then that Tony and Harry both needed a little help, after their parents died. Tony was awfully young to be someone's guardian."

"You were a pretty young Mum yourself", the words had left Pepper's mouth before she managed to stop herself. She raised her hand and covered her mouth in horror, "I am so sorry, Ginny, that was so out of line."

Ginny didn't seem that faced. She shrugged instead.

"True. But Harry was adamant and I… I loved him. And Teddy. I agreed with him."

At Pepper's perplexed expression, Ginny furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"Tony should really start explaining things to you. That man!"

"It's Tony.", Pepper admitted, "Sometimes he just forgets things. I am sure he doesn't mean to be this thoughtless."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying.", Ginny huffed, "Harry said their Dad was the same. Harry knows how annoying it is, he always makes an effort to remember even the most trivial things. Nevermind. It is what it is. To answer your question: Harry and I adopted Teddy, when we got married."

Pepper certainly hadn't expected that.

"Teddy was Harry's godson. His parents died when he was a baby, much like Harry's and Harry decided to raise him. He had a bit of a fight with Teddy's grandmother, but she agreed in the end. And we see her often. The kids all call her grandma. When Harry and I got married we decided to adopt him. Everyone deserves a Mum and Dad, he said."

"How old were you then?"

"I was 19 and Harry was 20. At this point we both kinda decided: okay. We have a two year old now anyway. Why wait? So a year later we had Emmy.", Ginny smiled, "It was great. I come from a big family and loved it. And Tony is so important to Harry, we wanted that for Teddy, too."

"Must still have been difficult.", Pepper mused, "Being so young and having responsibility for a baby."

"Tony helped Harry a lot and at least there was never a money problem. When we decided to adopt Harry, everyone was understanding and supportive. Well, except for Sirius, to be honest."

Pepper thought about that for a moment, before answering: "Tony told me Sirius has a huge problem with the Starks adopting Harry, as well."

"Yes. And with Teddy, I fear, it was even worse. Remus, Teddy's father, was pretty much Sirius' one true remaining friend and his mother was Sirius' cousin. And then Harry adopts him, like he once was. And he became Teddy Stark. I think that felt, to Sirius, like a blow in the face."

"They got over it, though."

"In the end, yes. We are family after all. I wasn't there and Harry is not really talkative about it, but I don't think it was pretty. Harry has quite the bad temper."

"It is so strange how different Harry and Tony are sometimes.", Pepper mused, "Tony doesn't really have a temper."

"Mh.", Ginny gave her an apprehensive look, "I don't agree. Harry has an explosive temper, true, but at least he gets over it. With Tony… he holds grudges and gets aggressive when he knows he's in the wrong."

"I have hardly ever seen Tony be wrong.", Pepper told Ginny loyally, but she was wondering, if maybe Ginny wasn't right about this.

Ginny have her a knowing smile, "We can just hope those two arrogant asshats don't ever get into a serious argument."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 23: Merry Christmas, Pepper**_


	11. Godfathers

**Godfathers**

Harry was hastily cleaning the living room of his apartment in London. It wasn't that he was expecting his guest to judge him for the strewn toys all over the floor or the scattered items of clothing (mainly socks Teddy tended to pull off his feet when Harry wasn't looking), but Harry had a bad feeling about this meeting. Andromeda had been weirdly okay with the whole thing. Harry had expected a bigger fight, but the assurance that she would always stay Teddy's grandma and that they would never hide his true parentage from him, had softened the blow. The only person he really did worry about was Sirius. Sirius, who still refused to call Lily and James Potter anything but his parents. Harry sighed. He liked Sirius, he really did, but he often felt the man expected him to be something he really, really wasn't and the older he got, the worse it became.

The doorbell rang and Harry hurried towards the door. The doorman downstairs hadn't rung up, so it had to be someone who had apparated into the penthouse hallway.

He opened the door with a cautious smile, happy to see his godfather despite the difficult conversation ahead. Sirius looked equally happy to see him and gave him a quick hug. He looked good, Harry thought, spouting his now normal tan. France was treating him well.

"Harry! Thank you for the invitation!"

"I am happy to see you, Sirius.", and he really was.

"I was a bit surprised, to be honest. Normally you just come and see me. But I left enough food. Buckbeak should be fine."

"I have a lot of things to organize here and not really time to take off of work. I hope that's fine. I got the guest room ready for you.", this conversation sounded oddly wooden, Harry thought. Sirius had only brought a small duffle bag and there wasn't much for Harry to do, as Sirius simply plopped down on one of the couches, before a squeaking sound made him jump up again.

Sirius laughed and held a little rubber fire engine out for Harry to see.

"Ohhhhh, so that's where that went. Sorry!", Harry grabbed the toy and put it in the corner meant to be Teddy's play area. 'Meant to be' being the important bit here.

"Harry.", Sirius told him sternly, "You are making me nervous. What is it?"

Harry sighed again and set down opposite the older man.

"I have news.", he stated simply, "Ginny and I are getting married. This summer, actually."

"What?! Harry, that's great news!", Sirius jumped up and embraced Harry, who was still half sitting on the couch, "But hardly unexpected. Why were you nervous about telling me that?!"

"I wasn't. Ginny and I have decided to officially adopt Teddy."

The smile vanished off of Sirius' face.

"What?"

"Teddy already calls us Mummy and Daddy. He started that months ago."

Sirius blinked.

"He does what? And you just let him?"

"He picked it up from the other kids. You think I'd tell him 'No. I am Harry?"

"You should have.", Sirius' voice was getting dangerously low. Harry on the other hand was not impressed. He had hoped for Sirius' understanding, but planned for the worst.

"I am not doing that to him."

"His parents are dead. They died to protect him."

"Yes. They did. And he will know that. But that is no excuse to do that to him."

"Do what, exactly?"

Harry tried not to lose his temper then and there. It wouldn't do him any good.

"Sirius, every child deserves the chance to have parents. You can't really expect me to deny him that."

"He had a chance. It was taken from him by Voldemort and his bunch of murderers."

"And you want me to deny him his second chance. Because of what exactly?"

"Because they died for him. They were his parents and they LOVED him!"

"Yes. They loved him and they would want him to be happy. Like I was.", Harry knew the moment he said it that he had hit Sirius' sore spot with full force.

"Oh yes. Those people took your name, your identity from you. You are a Potter. The last Potter and they… what? Gave you a new name and pretended to be your parents! Your parents gave EVERYTHING for you and they tried to replace them like it was NOTHING!"

"No. They loved me. They saved me. They raised me and they were my PARENTS. Still are. I am sad that I never got to meet Lily and James and grateful for what they did, but I never knew them. They are part of me, but I am a STARK. And Remus and Tonks will always, always be part of Teddy. But he deserves to call someone Mum and Dad. He deserves a chance to maybe have siblings. Sirius, I know what it's like. I understand. And I KNOW that Remus and Tonks understood, too."

"You think they wanted you to take their son and completely disrespect them?! Ignore them like they never existed at all?!"

"They KNEW me. They knew my backstory. And during a war in which they were both hunted and in constant danger, they made me Godfather!"

"I am sure they thought you'd help raise their son like they would have wanted!"

"Oh please, if they had wanted him raised as nothing but their child, with constant reminders of his dead parents, they would have picked you. Not me!"

Sirius turned completely white, but Harry didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry, "You never really understood this and you never cared to even try. For you I am not Harry. I am not allowed to be my own person. You see me as nothing, nothing other than James Potter's son. Because I look like him? Because you miss him so much? Why else would you refuse to accept my parents? Why else would you huff every time I even mention my brother?! You are not here because of me. You don't give a fuck about me. You do this for James. Why else would you care so much about my last name?! And I am not letting you do this to Teddy! He does not need to grow up like he is missing something. He will be a happy, well-cared for boy with two loving parents, a whole bunch of aunts and uncles and maybe, hopefully, some siblings. He will NOT be left behind in some cupboard! And if you can not be supportive or helpful, if you continue to be a drag on my life, then I am sorry, really sorry, but I do not need you to be here!"

Harry was breathing so hard, his fists clenched at his sides. Sirius was just looking at him, eyes wide open in horror or anger. He didn't say a word to Harry, instead picking up his duffle bag, leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

It took Harry some time to cool down and let the whole thing sink in.

.

.

 ** _CR: Skip to Chapter 29: What even is a Family_**


	12. Of Parents

**Of parents**

Harry came back to consciousness with a groan. Why had he agreed to this again? Yes. Dementors. Fainting. Quidditch.

"I am sorry, Harry. We shouldn't have attempted this.", Professor Lupin held out his hand and pulled Harry off the floor.

"No! I need to learn this. It's just… Christmas."

"What about Christmas?", Lupin gave him a worried glance.

Harry mumbled something even he couldn't make out.

"Pardon?"

"My parents died shortly before Christmas. Two years ago.", angrily he brushed the tears from his eyes, not caring that Lupin could see them.

His teacher looked truly and honestly shocked.

"I am sorry, Harry. I didn't know that."

Harry was inspecting his shoes now. He hated this. He didn't normally talk about his parents. Not even with Ron and Hermione. Or Tony. Tony… he tended to drop whatever he was holding, if you mentioned them. And then he got stupidly drunk. Harry had learned not to mention them. If he did talk about them with someone at all, it was Aunt Peggy. But he didn't see her that often and it felt strange to talk about his parents in a letter. Letters could be kept. Letters were proof. He didn't want people to know.

Lupin sat down on the floor next to him. His knees made a soft squeaking noise. Despite the situation Harry couldn't help it: He chuckled despite the tears.

Lupin graciously ignored him.

They sat in silence for a bit, Harry managing to calm himself again, nibbling on some chocolate. He kept some in his pockets now. And Tony kept sending more, sweettooth that he himself was.

"What were they like?"

"What?", Harry turned his head and looked at his teacher in shock.

"Your parents. To be honest: I don't know anything about them."

"Most people don't.", Harry admitted, "To them I am just Harry Potter. But that was… when they told me what happened… that I was famous… I agreed to use the name Potter again, but... "

When Harry didn't continue, Lupin waited a bit, before saying: "There are lot of people who would love to know more about your life and the people that raised you. But as far as I understood, secrecy was always very important."

"Professor Dumbledore was worried people would come after my family, like they did with the Dursleys. So we decided not to make my family name widely known."

"A valid fear. I remember what happened to the Dursleys very well. And everything that came after. It was… a tough time."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. That he was sorry about the Dursleys? He really wasn't. They meant nothing to him.

"Professor Dumbledore came and told me the day they found out. Before it could hit the news. He didn't want me to find out via the papers. And I think a part of him hoped I might know something. That maybe I was the one who had taken you. He told me your… the Dursleys had died, killed by what looked like Deatheaters searching for you. Their son spared by the miracle of mercy. I was so… angry. Angry and mostly worried. He had promised us, you know, all of us, that you'd be safe. That there were safeguards in place. And then suddenly they were dead and you were gone. Dumbledore said it looked like you hadn't been there in a while. If ever. The whole wizarding world searched frantically. Had the Dursleys given you to an orphanage? Had you died due to the curse after all? It was madness. Some of Lily's and James' old friends, like me, got together to try and find you, worried that the Dursleys might have told their attackers what had happened to you. But no one could find you."

"I know.", Harry admitted quietly, "My parents didn't know people would look for me that desperately. They just wanted to keep me safe and happy."

"It looked like it worked.", Lupin smiled at him.

"I remember being with the Dursleys.", Harry told his teacher carefully. He had no idea why he was even doing this. Why was he telling this man something he had never before told anyone?

"I was cold. And hungry. And alone. I remember that, it was so dark and I was so alone. And then suddenly I wasn't. There was light. And I was warm. I could hear a voice, something vibrating against my ear. Today I know it must have been my Dad's chest. And I remember not ever wanting to let go."

When Harry finally looked up, he could see Lupin's shocked, ashen face.

"I am sorry, Harry. I knew Lily and her sister didn't get on. But… I thought she wouldn't hold that against her nephew."

"Dad just grabbed me and left. He never even gave them his real name. We left on a private plane to America. The Dursleys never knew who took me or where. That probably saved my family's life."

"Your Dad sounds like quite the character.", Lupin admitted.

"He was great.", Harry told him, voice full of conviction, "A bit thoughtless. Pretty self absorbed and arrogant, that's what Mum used to say, but a kind, loving soul. And he always loved us."

"That's all anyone can ask for, really."

"My brother is a lot like him. But don't tell him that."

Lupin laughed, "I won't."

"Professor. .. can I ask you something?"

"At this point I am certain you really don't need to ask me that anymore."

"You knew them. Lily and James. A lot of people that did, like Hagrid, they get weird when I mention my parents. Like… like I am doing something wrong. Do you think… do you think Lily and James would be angry?"

"No."

"But…"

"No. Harry, there are not many things I am certain about in life, but I do know that Lily and James always just wanted you to be happy. And if they couldn't raise you themselves, then I know they'd be eternally grateful to the people that did. I know I am."

"Thank you.", Harry smiled, "I hoped so, but it is nice to hear."

.

.

.

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and for giving this strange experiment a chance. You rock. Big time.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 4: The Hippogriff**_


	13. Girls Day Out

**Girls' Day Out**

Natasha Romanov valued her privacy greatly. Which was one of the main reasons why she didn't spend as much time in Avengers Tower as she could have. That and the fact that her job meant she often had to travel all over the world. But occasionally she quite enjoyed the downtime at the tower, its amazing security and every little gadget money (or Tony Stark's brain) could provide. Especially now that SHIELD was gone. Tony did provide a certain level of security and, yes, stability she desperately needed right now. And the one thing it never was around here, was quiet. Case in point: the two youngest Stark children pelted through the living room, followed by their madly barking dog and, trailing behind, their annoyed looking oldest brother.

"Guys!", Teddy Stark shouted in exasperation, "Uncle Tony told you to go down to the gym if you wanna play tag!"

Giggling was the only answer he got, so he gave up and followed them through the door, apparently not even noticing Natasha, who was reading one of the magical biographies Tony kept hidden. Not from her though. Not only did she love reading about magic, biographies were her favourite genre. Reading about other people's life seemed to put her own problems into perspective sometimes.

And finding out about magical creatures in the process was a huge bonus.

Natasha enjoyed about an hour of peace, before she was interrupted, yet again, by a young Stark. Emmy, to be precise.

"Hi Natasha.", the teen tried to awkwardly start a conversation. Natasha decided to look more interested by putting her book down.

"Hello Emmy, how are you doing?"

"I am fine. Yes. And you?"

Natasha couldn't help but smile at the nervous politeness.

"I am well, thank you. Do you want to sit down?", invitingly Natasha took her feet off the couch.

"I… no. Do you maybe have some time?", Emmy was nervously fidgeting now, her bright red face almost hidden behind a curtain of black hair and rimless glasses.

"I think so, yes."

"I need to go out and buy some things and Dad won't let me go by myself.", Emma blurted out.

"Sensible of him. So he wants you to take Happy or one of your uncle's other security personnel with you."

"Yes. But I…", Emmy stopped, taking what looked like a deep, calming breath, "It is the kind of shopping I don't want to do with a man."

Wha… oh. Suddenly Natasha understood the poor girl's embarrassment.

"I would ask Pepper, but she isn't even in New York and I don't know when she'll be back. And I thought maybe you'd… I don't know… if it's not too much… I mean…"

"Emmy," Natasha decided to put the girl out of her misery, "I have nothing to do for the whole day. Fancy a trip? Maybe some ice cream?"

Emmy's whole face lit up like an arch reactor.

"Tell your Dad where we are going, I'll get my stuff."

"Eh. Natasha. Could you tell Dad? He might not… you know… believe me that I am not going out alone."

"Is your Dad paranoid or does he have reason to be?"

Emmy didn't actually answer the question, but her renewed blush gave Natasha all the answer she needed. She sighed.

"Go get your stuff. I'll tell your Dad. Meet me downstairs."

Emmy almost ran out of the room and Natasha but her book under one of the cushions, promising to be back later.

"Jarvis, where is Harry?", she asked the AI.

"Master Harry is in the main R&D lab, together with Mr Stark, Dr Banner and Captain Rogers."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. She knew Bruce was here, but when exactly had Steve arrived?

She hurriedly made her way to the lab and found the four men standing in a circle around Steve's shield. Tony was staring at some readings on a tablet, Bruce's face was almost touching the vibranium, so intently was he studying SOMETHING. And Harry, always the traditionalist was flipping through a paper file. Steve stood among them with an expression of both boredom and abstract horror. He obviously had no idea what the other men were doing. Most likely he had hoped for an ally in Harry, but the younger Stark Brother might not have Tony's enormous brainpower, but he had still been raised by Howard Stark. People often underestimated his knowledge just because it paled next to Tony's.

"Hello fellas.", Natasha quipped. Steve was the only one to even look up. His smile was pathetically hopeful.

"Harry. I am taking Emmy out for Ice cream and a little shopping."

No reaction.

"Harry!", Steve elbowed his friend in an attempt to help Natasha.

"Huh?", Harry looked up, his glasses slightly askew and a totally confused expression on his face.

"Emmy and I are going out for a bit."

"Oh yes. Right. Great. Thanks.", distractedly he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and almost threw it at Natasha, who caught it with ease.

"Where are you guys going?", Steve asked hopefully.

"Girls' day.", Natasha informed him and Steve visibly deflated.

Sorry, Natasha thought, but I can't help you out of this one.

"We might be gone for a bit. And we are going to take a cab. Less likely to draw attention.", Natasha continued, but she had lost Harry again to whatever it was that kept the two science bros so engrossed as well.

By now Steve looked ready to pull his hair out. Natasha decided to take pity on him after all.

"Harry, Teddy looks like he might need a bit of help. I think Lily and Alec got into Tony's stash of sweets."

This time Harry actually managed to look up without Steve giving him a bruise. Progress. Or something like it at least.

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have…"

But before he could finish, Steve very generously and completely selflessly interjected: "I'll go and take a look!"

"Thank you, Steve.", Harry gave him a quick smile, as Tony shouted "Ahaaaaa I think i got it!"

Natasha and Steve simultaneously decided to flee, before they got warped into a scientific explanation.

"Are the kids really high on sugar?", Steve asked, when they got out of earshot.

"They were about an hour ago. If you are really lucky they might have crashed on the couch by now."

Steve tried to hide his hopeful smile, but failed miserably. That man really did not have a poker face.

"Excellent! They promised to show me some movies they said I really needed to see. That was actually why I came here in the first place."

"And then they had what? An idea about your shield?"

"Worse. Tony decided on a complete armor makeover."

Natasha winced. That could include a whole lot of awkward fittings. She was talking from experience here. Although the upgraded suits were always worth it.

"Sorry, Steve, gotta dash. Promised Emmy. Have fun!"

"You too!", Steve called after her, as Natasha jogged towards the elevator.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 22: Adults all the way**_


	14. Magical Manhattan

I might not have us much time the next couple of days... so in a move that is very me, I decided to update this now, instead of waiting and spreading it out for you. Sorry.

 **Magical Manhattan**

Ginny Stark was sure her life was completely different from what people expected it to be. And it had been for a long time. When Harry and she first got together, she was 14 and had somehow, inexplicably bagged the school's most famous boy. Granted, many thought him crazy back then, but still people wondered what made her so special. It got even worse when they decided to get married. What most people didn't understand was that Ginny loved Harry despite his fame, not because of it. That was also one of the reasons why she had always prefered to call herself Ginny Stark.

People didn't seem to realize that with all the money and power came a whole lot of issues. Dead parents, torture, darkness. She had suspected that maybe that was what had drawn Harry to her: she had been possessed by Voldemort. She had felt the darkness. She understood that it changed a person. Harry never had to hide his injured soul from her.

"Nothing!", Emma called out from the next room.

Odd, thought Ginny. Tony and Pepper had invited them weeks ago to see the finished Stark Tower. Harry had work to do in Washington, but had used his still considerable influence in the wizarding community to get them a portkey directly to Stark Tower. Ginny wasn't keen on the now omnipresent press seeing her or her children.

And now? Neither Pepper nor Tony were anywhere to be found and JARVIS seemed to be offline. Something was definitely not right.

"Emmy, get back here. Now!", Ginny bowed down to her younger kids and picked Lily up. Emmy came to a scattering halt in front of her family.

"Okay, kids. I think for now it might be best, if you guys go back to Washington, okay? I am going to reactivate the portkey."

"Is Uncle Tony all right?", Emmy asked carefully.

"I don't know yet, honey. But don't worry. He probably just forgot us."

"Uncle Tony doesn't forget us.", Alec declared.

Ginny just smiled lovingly at her son's devotion.

"Alright. You know the drill.", there was a crashing sound coming from upstairs. Ginny decided to really hurry now. Her four younger kids huddled around the coathanger and all grabbed a small piece of it.

"Be good. I love you.", Ginny smiled, as Emmy watched her in worry. In a flash of blue light they were gone.

Ginny took a moment to breathe, before tightening her grip on her wand and moving upstairs towards the noise.

There was a man standing in what Ginny recognized as Tony's new living room. A man that was very clearly not supposed to be there. He was tall and slender, with long black hair and a pale face. What really worried her though, was the glowing staff and the leathery black and green armour. That was not Muggle attire, that much was obvious.

She was quietly debating if she wanted to make herself known or try and attack him, when the man noticed her already.

"You. What are you?"

"I can tell you what YOU are: rude.", she informed him with the sort of calm poker face she had perfected as the constant object of gossip.

For a second there it looked like the stranger might laugh, but instead he tightened his hold on his staff and came closer. His eyes narrowed.

"You have magic.", he told her, studying her closely.

"Judging from your outfit, I'd say you aren't exactly an accountant either."

Ah. There it was. Not exactly a smile, but at least a smirk.

"I wasn't aware the magical community on this little realm was even still existing. You are more resilient than I gave you credit for."

Oh, oh, Ginny thought, realm? That did not sound good.

"I would love to have a nice, long chat about magic, but what exactly are you doing here? I know for a fact that Tony is VERY particular about the people he lets into his home."

"Are you his lover?"

Ginny made a cross of a gagging and a laughing sound.

"No.", she told him simply, getting increasingly uncomfortable. She'd feel better, if Harry could apparate already. A trained Auror would be nice right about now. The stranger might be talking to her civilly now, but he gave off such an aura of danger, Ginny was almost afraid to blink, "He is my brother-in-law."

"Harry Stark. There is not much known about him. The Iron Man had magical kin. Interesting, very interesting. Tell me, Lady Stark, what do you think of this stinking little world. Wouldn't it be better with more order? Shouldn't your people rule over those too weak to even protect themselves against the cold."

Oh no, Ginny thought, a crazy asshole set on world domination. Naturally hard to reason with.

"A bit of a waste, really. They come up with some great ideas. You have no idea how useful a kids movie is, if you want to sleep in on a sunday. Lovely."

"I like you, Mortal. You are more amusing than anything I expected to find on the stinking place. Sadly that won't save you."

Ginny raised her wand as soon as the words had registered, but the stranger was quicker. He raised his staff and Ginny crashed into the wall behind her. All the air left her lungs, there were stars in front of her eyes.

Stay calm, she thought, trying to remember all those lessons Harry had given her, both in the DA and later.

Wand still firmly in her hand, she didn't get up before sending a stunning spell his way. He blocked it without too much effort, but it gave Ginny time to catch her breath.

"Uhhhhhh, she knows how to fight.", he taunted and Ginny felt anger rush up inside her. She tried a disarming spell that he did indeed block again, but when he raised his staff to send her flying again, Ginny remembered Harry's lessons on the unforgivables: you can't block them with magic. Use everything else.

For about five minutes the pair fought, with Ginny using Tony's expensive furniture to block the intruder's magic and him playfully blocking her curses. The room already looked like the battleground it was, with most of the windows magically blown out. It was obvious he was just toying with her, as they moved through the room.

Finally Ginny was too slow to block her attacker, maybe he had just run out of patience. Her wand scattered across the smooth floor. There was nothing left to do, as he raised his weapon again and Ginny was thrown through one of the empty window frames. She was falling, she realized almost in an after thought. Falling towards the ground. She hoped Harry wouldn't run into the stranger unprepared. She hoped the kids had made it to Washington savely. Then everything went dark.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 20: Agony**_


	15. The Cleaning Brigade

**The Cleaning Brigade**

"Hush little baby don't say a word.  
Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Tony's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And really anything else, if you could just please stop crying."

Little Teddy didn't seem to care much about any sort of bribes his new semi-uncle could offer him. He did seem to think crying was a way better use of his time.

Was this normal? Probably. Tony admittedly didn't have much experience with babies. Even Harry had already been more of a toddler.

"Alright, buddy. You are not hungry. You don't need changing. Nothing is poking you. This time. What is it? Because if we wake up Harry, he'll say I am unfit to look after a baby. That's just wrong. I am Tony Stark. I can do everything."

After ten more minutes of quiet singing and rocking Teddy did eventually really fall asleep. Tony would have liked to claim that as his achievement, but he feared it might simply have been exhaustion. Much more carefully than he had even deemed possible, Tony moved the infant to the crib they had placed in Teddy's as of yet improvised nursery. Harry had only shown up with the boy a week ago and the specifics were still not figured out, on anything really. Exhausted, injured and shaken by war, Harry was taking one day at a time and Tony would do his best to help him. Right now that meant helping him get some much needed sleep. Tony had carefully suggested that maybe a nanny, someone trained to look after children, would be a good idea. Harry had looked at him with such a look of deep betrayal that Tony felt reminded of their mother, who seemingly always found stupid reasons to fire Harry's nannies, after the first one had quit.

For the first two days Harry had hardly let little Teddy out of his sight, now at least he let Tony look after him. Harry didn't trust people right now. Understandably, Tony thought. So the two brothers had been more or less hiding in their apartment in London. Tony had been ready to get the hell out of this country and head somewhere far away, but Harry was reluctant to just leave his community behind like that. Or take Teddy too far away from his grandmother. And now here they were. Harry appearing to be almost comatose, Teddy snoozing in his crib and Tony sitting in a rocking chair, contemplating his the hell had they got here?

Tony snoozed off as well, unsure of how long it had actually been, when he heard a soft knocking sound. At first he thought Harry might actually be up and moving about, before he realized the sound was getting both louder and was obviously coming from the front door. Which meant a. it had to be a wizard, because they just apparated into the hallway b. it had to be one of the few of Harry's friends he had actually told where they were staying and c. someone smart enough not to ring the doorbell, in case Teddy was sleeping. Tony liked them already.

He quietly but hurriedly made his way to the door and opened it carefully, not knowing what to expect really. Ron and Hermione had left for Australia. Sirius had hurried back to France after the funerals and was probably on a drunken bender, an impulse Tony could very much relate to right now. Who else was left, who wasn't too caught up with their own grief right now, to intrude on theirs?

Apparently the Weasley-Ladies. Tony stood stupidly staring at Molly, Ginny and Fleur Weasley. The three were laden with containers and didn't wait for him to move out of the way.

"Hello, dear.", Molly gave him a big, comfy hug, "Are Harry and Teddy actually asleep?"

"Yes.", Tony answered mechanically. He hadn't seen anyone really, since Fred's funeral five days ago. Molly simply pushed past him into the living room, making room for Fleur to give him a quick kiss on both cheeks and push past him as well. They had bonded years ago, when Fleur found out Tony loved to spend time in France. And of course, she adored Harry and his brother simply by association. Ginny was the last one left, Harry's spunky, enduring girlfriend. She gave him a big hug, too, much like her mother. And just like the other two, she seemed to take his silence as an invitation to move inside. Tony stared at the empty hallway for what must have been a minute, before realizing it was time to turn around. God, he was tired.

Fleur and Ginny were quietly moving around the living room, picking up all the clothes and food cartons lying around. Judging by the soft noises coming from the kitchen, Tony assumed Molly had made her way there. She poked her head out through the door.

"Tony dear, this big white thing is to cool food?"

"Ahm, yes. The fridge. Not the freezer, though, that's too cold. I mean for eating. What exactly are…"

But Molly didn't let him finish. "We brought enough food to last you boys a while. And I am preparing something right now. You go and take a shower. Don't worry, we will have an ear out for Teddy."

"But…"

"No really. Go and take a shower. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Tony reacted on impulse and made his way to the bathroom. A shower did indeed sound like heaven. He was sure there was spit on him somewhere. And worse things, too.

It took him almost an hour. That was totally because he enjoyed the hot water and not because he fell asleep on the toilet or standing under the hot water. Not at all.

Clad in a bathrobe he made his way back to his bedroom. Had he left it like this? No. He definitely had not. Oh no, the cleaning brigade had been through here as well. He found slacks and one semi-clean shirt. They had probably left it for him, so he wasn't forced to be completely naked. Did wizards know how to operate the washing machine? Did he, for that matter? He really needed Harry to let him hire a maid.

Quietly he opened the door to Harry's bedroom, only to find it empty. Both of his brother and laundry. There was one thing to be said about the Weasley-Ladies: they were very efficient.

The living room, too, was spotless. And yes, he could hear the washing machine going in the utility room. Together with the smell of food coming from the kitchen, Tony was sure he had died of exhaustion and gone to heaven.

The kitchen was, just as he expected, full of people. Molly was standing at the stove, still frowning at the dials a bit, but judging by the smell, she seemed to have figured it out. Harry was sitting at the table, freshly showered and in clean clothes as well, Ginny sitting next to him, they were talking quietly, but Tony couldn't hide a smile, when he saw that Harry was lovingly drawing circles on the small of her back. Good. One less thing to worry about.

Fleur was sitting opposite them, Teddy securely nestled in the crook of her elbow and a bottle in hand. They all looked rather peaceful.

"Ah Tony, if you are standing already, go and get us all some plates.", Molly told him and again Tony just acted on impulse. Five minutes later they were all sitting around the table, eating happily. Except for Teddy, who had been moved onto Molly's arm to be burped, a feat that woman managed to accomplish while eating with one hand. Damn, Tony loved her.

"There is food for at least a week now.", Molly told them sternly, "I expect you both to eat it. We will finish cleaning after dinner and the laundry should be done by then as well. And I do not want to see you three just stay cooped up in here. You need fresh air. All of you. There is a stroller. I saw it. Use it. We will be by to check on you regularly."

"It's fine. We can manage.", Harry tried defiantly, but Molly wasn't having any of it.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not saying you can't do it. But you don't have to do it by yourself, either. Every young parent needs help. You think I did all of it without help? Especially when a baby is so small? This is not an issue of pride. We are family. And you better realize that."

"Yes, Ma'am.", both Stark Brothers declared dutifully. (And quite happily)

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 11: Godfathers**_


	16. Legacy

My good friend (and Beta) Fel and I are having a heated discussion on the question, if Harry Stark would keep the Elder Wand or not. And why. We can't really agree and would love to hear your opinion! Not that it matters for the story, but it's an interesting question. At least we think so.

P.S. Just to be on the safe side: This one is set during Iron Man 2. Just after Tony leaves Ivan's cell.

.

 **Legacy**

 **.**

Tony left his attacker's cell with a weary feeling of foreboding.

 _You come from a family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed._

Did he? By now he didn't know anymore. Was he rewriting something? Did he even need to? His family didn't define him. It didn't define Harry either. And even if… his father had been the best man he could be.

 _My father is the reason you are alive._

Was it just talk? Was that man just trying to confuse him?

 _Palladium in the chest, painful way to die._

Damn it. He really needed to tell Pepper or… no. Not Harry. He had enough troubles as it were.

Carefully Tony slid into the back of his waiting car, chest aching familiarly. Damn it. Damn it all.

"To the airport, please, Happy."

"Hello, big brother."

Tony almost jumped out of his skin. Harry was already sitting inside the car, waiting for him.

"Merlin's soggy underpants!", Tony cursed and then started laughing. All those years of hearing Ron swear seemed to have taken a toll on him.

"Well, if you are well enough to laugh, I hope I don't have to worry much.", Harry commented drily and gave his brother a one-armed hug.

"I assume you saw my amazing fortey into motorsports.", Tony stated and relished in his brother's warm presence. Whatever else might be going on, Harry could always make him feel better.

"I always thought our little races were enough for you, but apparently you grew tired of losing, old man."

"Funny. Really funny. Are you here to tell me to not do stupid shit like that?"

"Actually no. I thought it would be hypocritical considering how I played Quidditch and all that. But to answer your question from before: I did not see it, Hermione's Dad did. He was kind enough to call me. And I was in Devon for lunch with the family, I regret to inform you: They all know."

"Oh no.", Tony groaned.

"Molly told me to tell you: What are you thinking?"

"Expected that."

"Ginny would like to inform you: That racing suit looked good on you."

Tony laughed. God, he loved his sister-in-law.

"And I just came here to make sure you were okay."

For a moment Tony thought about telling Harry. About the palladium. About his blood. Would he be able to help?

No. This was not a magical issue and his little brother had already left his job at the ministry and agreed to become CEO to help Tony. He knew that it was a lot on his brother and his family. He wouldn't add another burden. He was Tony. It was his job to look after Harry. A job he had lately failed at spectacularly.

"Are you?", Harry repeated, a worried crease on his forehead.

"Yeah. I am fine. You know I am.", Tony hurried.

"I don't.", Harry told him quietly, "And I know you are lying to me. I may not like it, but it is your choice. Just… Tony, please remember, that I am your brother, we are all your family. If you need help… I have your back."

Tony swallowed heavily, feeling the slight sting of tears in his eyes.

"I know. Believe me, I do."

Harry gave him another calculating look, before apparently simply giving up, "Very well. If you are sure: I have to go to London. Did you learn something from your attacker? I might need that to try and tie this disaster into a neat little bow."

"Are you going to really deal with it or are you going to be all funny and edgy about it, like when you became CEO?"

Harry didn't even dignify that with an answer. Sad, Tony thought, he enjoyed Harry's mischievous side. Well then, back to business.

"He is going to destroy me. Because our family is horrible and he wants revenge."

"Lovely. Anything else?"

"I think his father and Dad might have clashed. Hard to believe, right? What with Dad's warm personality."

Harry gave a long suffering sigh.

"Tony.", he started, then stopped and looked out of the window.

"What? Spit it out."

"You and Dad. Seriously, man."

"Oh come on. I know you and him had a special bond, but you cannot deny: He was a cold ass."

Harry turned his face towards Tony again, an odd expression on his face.

"I am denying a lot.", he declared, "You and Dad just… always willfully misunderstood each other."

Tony snorted.

"You did. He didn't spend as much time with you, because you were always angry with him. And you were always angry, because he didn't have time for you."

"I know that's what you like to believe.", Tony admitted, but that was all he was giving Harry. Harry didn't understand and Tony didn't think that he ever would. Their father had treated Harry differently. Personally, Tony thought, because Harry was the only connection Howard had to Lily. Maybe. He probably regretted not being a father to her and tried to make it up by being good to her son. There had been times, when Harry had been small where Tony had been more than a little jealous. But he had thankfully never taken that out on Harry. He didn't want to imagine what their lives would look like now, if he had.

"I am sorry, Tony, sorry that you never got the chance to realize the truth before Dad died."

Tony flinched in horror. They hardly ever discussed their parents. Especially not like that. He thought about an angry retort, but he was tired. Too tired. Aching. And even though he didn't like to admit it: He was dying and did not want to pick a fight with the person he loved most in the world. They sat in silence until they reached the airstrip.

"You going back to Malibu?", Harry asked quietly, "For your big birthday bash?"

"I'd enjoy it more, if you guys were there."

"I don't think it's the place for a bunch of small kids."

Another minute of silence.

This might actually be his last birthday. It was pretty likely.

His parties were a tradition. Pretty legendary.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are Ginny and the kids still in Devon?"

"No. They went back home.", Harry looked at him, the worried look back in his eyes, "How about we land in London, I apparate you to Inverness, before going back to the city? I'll sort this out the best I can and then come home and you can already spend some time spoiling the kids."

"I would prefer being spoiled by your wife, to be honest."

"I assume Molly send them home with some leftover cake."

Tony was torn. He really, really wanted to go to Scotland, but…

"I can get you magical transport tomorrow. To go back to the US. Don't know, Stark Expo? Malibu? Wherever you wanna go. You are basically not doing much more than skipping the long flight."

Tony knew exactly what Harry was doing, giving him an in, an excuse… and it was working perfectly.

"That sounds like a plan. Let's head home."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 3: The Scottish Starks**_


	17. Stark Contrast

This chapter is a bit of an inside joke... and I am not sure if anyone else will find this as funny, as we do. But even if not: It will give you some insight into how Harry still gets to enjoy his fun side from time to time.

 **A Stark Contrast**

Johanna Schälchen was nervous. Really nervous. In fact she had never been so nervous in her whole life. She was a Bachelor student at the Friedrich-Schiller-Universität Jena, studying both German and History (She had started a couple of other things before, like English, but that was totally besides the point). And although she wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to do with that combination, she knew this very day would determine the rest of her life.

Five weeks ago Tony Stark had been found alive in Afghanistan. Only two days later he had announced Stark Industries would cease all weapons productions. SI's shares had plummeted. Shareholders were scared, confused and angry. Three weeks ago Harry Stark, Tony Stark's younger, less known brother had declared he'd take over as CEO in this trying time to give his brother the opportunity to decide on the course he wanted their company to take in the future. The press had gone mental. Everyone wanted an interview with both Starks, find out what had happened to Tony, if he had a plan. Harry Stark was by many only viewed as someone with the right name to hold down the fort, but especially his personal life were of great interest to almost everyone. And two weeks ago Johanna and her friends had gotten stupidly drunk and decided that writing to Stark Industries with an interview request for Harry Stark for their student paper (Akrützel) was the funniest idea they had ever had. Totally. They had written a really funny e-mail (Johanna had found it way less funny, when she had read it the next afternoon, sober and really, really embarrassed). Ah well, they had all consoled themselves. E-mails like that probably weren't even read by anyone. They were deleted immediately, obviously. Apparently they had been wrong. Two days later Johanna had gotten a response from Harry Stark's assistant, saying he'd be ready to meet. He'd be in Berlin for two days. If Johanna could manage to meet him there?

She wasn't really sure who'd been the most shocked: Johanna? Her friends? The Akrützel-Staff, that had never even heard of her? They had thought this to be a joke and Johanna was, to be honest, still not convinced they were wrong. Except for the fact that she was now sitting in a very expensive hotel room in Berlin, dictaphone, pen and paper in hand.

Dylan, Mr Stark's assistant, walked back in, phone in hand.

"Sorry, Miss Schälchen, Mr Stark is running late. He apologizes."

Johanna smiled nervously up at him, drumming the pen subconsciously on her paper.

"That is all right. He is a busy man and I don't have anything else to do for the day."

Dylan smiled at her and left the room again, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She decided to simply check her questions again. Oh God. She had fact checked her questions as much as possible, but she was seriously afraid of asking a stupid one. Or embarrassing herself. Or something, really.

Ten minutes later the door opened again and Johanna expected it to be Dylan again. It wasn't. Harry Stark looked exactly liked she had seen him online. His black hair and beard neatly groomed, a faint scar on his forehead and an expensive looking suit on. What she hadn't seen before where the two travel-mugs in his hand, one of which he offered to her with a winning smile.

"Miss Schälchen, please excuse my rudeness. I hope a hot coffee might redeem me."

She took the bright red cup in a daze, as he plunged town on the couch opposite her.

"How was your trip?"

"Fine.", she answered automatically, before her brain finally kicked into gear, "Thank you for the coffee. How was your trip then?"

"It was all right.", he smiled at her, "The transition has been somewhat time consuming. But we seem to be on track."

That looked like a great opening for her interview, but Johanna was close to a nervous breakdown now. Argh. Yes. Dictaphone.

"Sorry, Mr Stark, would it be okay, if I taped the conversation?"

"Oh yes, of course. Go ahead."

She fiddled with the machine for a full two minutes, before Stark held out his hand, took the damned thing from her and set it all up for her.

"Thank you.", she was beet red in the face.

"It is really, honestly not a problem. There is no need to apologize. And I was raised a Stark. If I were unable to operate a thing like this, I might get kicked out of the family."

"Is that something you are continuing with your own kids? Teaching them about technology?", the question wasn't anywhere in her notes, in fact there weren't any questions about his private life on there, simply because she knew the younger Stark brother to very secretive, but the question had just come too natural to not ask. Apparently Stark viewed it the same way.

"Funnily enough my household is far less full of technology, that you or others might expect, but my brother takes great joy in teaching my children about whatever he is working on. I am the one that goes out in the garden and plays football instead."

"Well, as long as everyone knows about their roles in the family.", Johanna couldn't stop herself from commenting.

Stark laughed happily, seemingly at ease with the situation.

"That is indeed very important."

"Is that why you originally decided to not take a job at Stark Industries?"

"No. It is really not. I had other responsibilities and other interests to pursue. But when Tony decided to stop manufacturing weapons, I knew there would be difficult times ahead and that he would need someone he could trust to help him stir Stark Industries through those times."

"And that person is you."

"I hope so. I do realize that many think me unqualified. They think I was offered this position because of my last name, and frankly: They are right. Together my brother and I are the main shareholders. But what people tend to forget is that I was raised into this. My parents took great care to make sure I knew how to run a company. They always knew I would never rival Tony in his talents. I could never be the brain behind Stark Industries."

"Does that or did it ever bother you?"

"No. My brother and I are a team and we were meant to be. I was distracted by other obligations for a while. Now I am not."

"He is the brains. You are the brawn."

Stark laughed loudly. "Yes. Maybe. Although I would not underestimate Tony's ability to look after himself."

"There are rumours that you were the one that found him in Afghanistan. Are they true?"

"I spend a lot of time looking for my brother, yes, I employed mercenaries and local guides in an attempt to find him. In the end those efforts luckily were successful."

"But you weren't there personally."

"I am a suit-wearing pencil pusher. Can you see me running into a terrorist-infested cave?"

"I don't think I am a good enough judge of character to make an educated guess.", to be honest though, Johanna was more and more certain that there was a lot more to Harry Stark than he was letting on. She had thought these rumours ridiculous. Now? She wasn't so sure.

"True.", he admitted with a strange twinkle in his impressively green eyes, "We can't really ever judge people on appearances."

There was a short pause in their conversation. Johanna looked at her notes. Right.

"What exactly are your plans for Stark Industries now?"

The sudden shift in conversation seemed to take Stark aback for a second, before his old smile slid back in place.

"We have several options in front of us. Gladly our company is still faring well enough that we can take this time to consider. My father had been looking into alternative energy concepts before he died. Right now building on that seems like a valuable approach."

"Those ideas though are what? About 20 years old? Aren't they terribly outdated by now?"

"Oh no, they are really not. My father was a pretty remarkable man."

Johanna blushed again, she certainly hadn't meant to insult Howard Stark, but his son didn't seem to hold that against her.

"We have people look into a lot of different options concerning our future and we are indeed very confident."

"You must be, if you are actually moving headquarters to a different continent, despite the falling stock values."

"Even on the danger of repeating myself: My father was a really remarkable man, who managed to create Stark Industries out of literally nothing. He had no money and no connections to help him and he managed to get as far as he did on his abilities and perseverance alone. My brother had inherited these qualities in abundance. My father often said that Tony would be able to solve the problems he himself could not. With all that and the money and connections Tony had, do you think he will not succeed in whatever he puts his mind to?"

"Honestly? No. I think those that are now selling their stock will live to regret it."

She got another warm laugh for that.

"Can I ask you something, Mr Stark?"

"I thought that was what we were here for."

"True. But… why? Why did you even agree to this interview. You must have gotten countless requests. Why did you agree to talk to me?"

"Yes. I got a lot of requests. And I haven't given a single interview. Most likely I won't give another in the near future. There isn't that much I can say with certainty, before he have decided on an agenda. I am honestly not big on giving interviews. Used to it, yes, with the way I grew up, but it is not a chore I particularly enjoy. Then I got your e-mail. I assume it was send in the middle of the night."

"Very much so, yes."

"I laughed so hard when you explained why a student paper at a university would be the perfect opportunity. You sounded a lot like me in an essay when I am not convinced about my own argument. And of course you enclosed that very nice picture of you and your friends."  
"Oh God.", Johanna hid her head,

"Don't be ashamed. It was charming. It was different. It was fun. I can appreciate that. Don't take yourself too seriously, life will do that anyway. And to be honest: I had a good laugh at the idea of all those journalists, who take so much delight in speculating about my brother's mental health or my ineptitude, waking up to realize that I gave one interview. Only one. To a little German student paper."

Johanna grinned, "So you are using me."

"Well yes. That's why I got you the coffee."

The coffee. Right. She had almost forgotten. Carefully she pushed the button and took a sip. Stark did the same. The coffee was still incredibly hot.

"Is your growing up in the limelight the reason you are now being so careful with your own children?"

"Definitely. I hope there isn't too much information about them out there."

"There Isn't. Believe me: I looked. No names. I am not even sure how many there are. Only one photo."

"One photo? Oh yes. I remember that. It's a picture of Tony and Rhodey taking my oldest to Disney World."

"If one of your children decided to enter society life, would you permit that?"  
"Like what?"

"I don't know… If one of your kids decided to become an actor or a singer."

"That depends on their age. As long as they are not old enough to realize what being in the public eye can mean, I will try and protect them from it."

"Both you and your brother were in the society part of the papers a lot when you grew up."

"True. We were taken along to premieres and charity events. Our parents thought we would have to deal with that eventually, so it might be a better idea to get us used to it from the start. I personally don't agree nor disagree with their decision. I am just trying out a different one with my own kids. Only the future will tell which was the right one. Maybe there isn't even a right one. I grew up going to fancy parties, I was the first to see new movies. I met great people. Simultaneously I had a bodyguard and was taught how to react in case of a kidnapping."

"Were you ever kidnapped?"

There was an odd, heavy pause and Johanna feared she might have finally found an answer he wouldn't been willing to give, but again, she was wrong.

"Yes. I was. Once. When I was fourteen, I was kidnapped from school. There was an event. Everything was loud and chaotic and they took their chance. I made it back to school."

"You escaped? By yourself?"

"I did. And I am sorry, Miss Schälchen, but this is really not my favourite topic of conversation."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No. It is fine. You can ask me whatever you like. But please also give me the courtesy of accepting it, when I do not want to talk about something."

"Of course. Is there something you would really like to talk about?"

"Me? What is your opinion on the upcoming world cup?"

Johanna laughed loudly. "I am German", she grinned, "There is really not that much I can say."

"You are in line for a win."  
"No! We like to mess up at the very last minute."

"Also true."

Their friendly conversation continued like that for a bit. Johanna had almost forgotten she was interviewing one of the richest men in the world. Instead it felt much more like a simply talk with a potential new friend. Half an hour later he had to leave for his next appointment, but he did give her his card and asked her to send her a copy of the paper once it came out.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 16: Legacy**_


	18. Boys

**Much thanks for all the nice reviews and thought-out opinions on the Elder Wand!**

 **I have finally handed in my research paper... and my Beta finished her exam. So we hope to be back!**

 **Boys**

Tony would never admit it, but the whole magic thing was still… not cool.

His mother had been worried. His father fascinated. Tony was… unsure. It was pretty amazing, yes, but also very, very scary. Especially because he could not relate, could not follow where his little brother was going. And that was the scariest feeling possible.

Stop it, he told himself, you are Tony Stark, you can do this.

He still felt somewhat uncomfortable, sitting in a magical pub, waiting for a magical family. Harry didn't look nervous, he seemed incredibly excited, turning in his seat every time the door opened behind him. Tony shouldn't have given him the seat with the back to the door. Or a sugary, hot chocolate.

"Dude, calm down.", Tony told him with a loving eyeroll.

"I AM calm.", Harry told him sharply, but Tony didn't believe him one bit. He knew Harry was just excited to be part of the magical world again, but yes, it did sting a bit to see him so impatient.

The door opened again and Harry jumped up happily. It wasn't a magical family after all, but the Grangers. Tony had seen them once, when he had picked up Harry from the train almost two months ago, but he hadn't really talked to them besides the normal pleasantries. Dentists, he remembered, they were dentists. He didn't particularly like dentists, but at least he could place the profession.

Harry and Hermione hugged happily and Tony took the time to greet her parents. They were friendly and, Tony realized, almost as nervous as he was. Perfect. He wouldn't look out of place that way.

"Hello again, Mr Stark.", Hermione shook his hand.

"Hermione, I take offence are my brother's best friend. Get a grip. Don't make me feel old. Because I am not."

"Sorry.", Hermione blushed happily. If it was because he called her Harry's best friend, Tony didn't know or care. It was true anyway.

They didn't have to wait much longer. The Weasleys arrived shortly after, but a lot less quietly and differently that what Tony had expected. They came through the fireplace and in a cloud of green flames. Mrs Granger made a small wheezing sound of shock and Tony could only agree with her there. Still, in a loud and ruckus affair, they did all manage to greet each other. Tony was very pleased by the fact that Ron, Fred and George immediately called him Tony, although their Mum made a displeased tooting sound. Tony was quick to reassure her it was fine.

They made their way into Diagon Alley and split up immediately after. Percy was off to see his girlfriend (a fact he was eager to mention). And to Tony's huge disappointment the twins took off as well, meeting up with a friend of theirs. Tony liked the twins quite a bit. If they weren't magical, he would definitely offer them jobs at SI after they graduated. Screw that. He might do that anyway. Did wizards do summer internships? So Tony found himself in the parents group with the four youngest kids, all of them chatting amicably, while Arthur Weasley was doing his best to interrogate the Grangers. Gringotts was their first stop. Mrs Weasley decided to go down to the family's vault, whereas Mr Weasley offered to help them exchange money. Which basically meant he was staring at their money in wonder. Tony handed over a whole bunch of notes, unsure of how much money he'd actually need to spend. Harry needed new robes. That much was obvious. New books.. necessities. And Tony might need some things as well. The goblin was professional and simply counted the money without commenting on the amount. Tony was oddly pleased by that. He had known people in banks to react quite differently to his antics.

"That would exchange to 2012 Galleons, Sir.", the goblin told him dispassionately.

"Wha?!", Ron had obviously heard that and turned around to stare at Tony in horror and awe. It seemed to be enough money then.

"Ron. Don't be rude.", his father told him sternly, but even he looked uncomfortable.

It turned out Galleons were horrible to transport. What was wrong with these people? That was horrible to carry around.

"Maybe you should consider opening a vault.", Arthur Weasley told him carefully, when Tony had no other choice than to simply deposit them all in his backpack. He grabbed a handful and handed it to Harry, who carefully but it in his bag.

"Nah. Harry has a vault already, that's fine."

He got a weary look for that. As if it was weird to mention his brother's birth parents like that. Tony didn't care too much. The Grangers just looked confused. Tony actually felt a bit sorry for them, they seemed to be good people. They asked Mr Weasley if they should get a vault and three real grown-ups, as Tony liked to call them, started to discuss wizarding banking. Who Tony really felt sorry for was Ginny. Harry, Hermione and Ron were whispering excitedly and Ginny was obviously an outsider.

"You excited about Hogwarts, Ginny?"

"Yes. It was really boring to be the last one home.", she told him and Tony was almost surprised to hear her talk so much. She hadn't said more than two words on their way here.

"Yeah. Harry was a nightmare when I left for college." (Thankfully said nightmare was too busy with his friends to hear him)

"And are you all right now with him leaving?", Ginny blushed, apparently embarrassed by her forward question.

Tony decided he liked the girl. She might look shy, but he guessed that she was hiding a lot of smart personality beneath that.

"I will probably get drunk for a week or something.", Tony grinned and Ginny grinned back.

When Mrs Weasley returned they decided to split up. Mrs Weasley, Mrs Granger and the three older kids decided to go and get new school robes. Mrs Weasley had written Ginny's measurements down before and thought this was the best way to group them off, with both Dads and Tony joining Ginny in her quest for a wand. It had kind of been Tony's idea, who was really excited by the idea of going back to Ollivander's shop. Wands fascinated him to no end. Tony laughed a little at the fact that he was apparently grouped in with the dads and that the mothers stuck together, but it was fine by him.

When the four entered the dark and cramped space, Tony was immediately transported back a year, when he had been standing here with Harry and their parents, taking what felt like hours to find Harry's wand. Nothing had been right and Dad had prolonged the whole process by asking about every component and what exactly they did or meant for Harry's possible magical future. Choosing Ginny's wand didn't take that long, but it wasn't that far off either. Yew was the only thing Tony actually remembered about Ginny's wand, but he was again amazed by the whole process of a wand choosing its owner.

"That was a success.", Mr Granger exclaimed, looking as excited as Tony felt, when they left Mr Weasley inside on his own to pay for his daughter's wand. Ginny was staring at it in awe. Tony assumed the thing was somehow making her finally going more real. It was indeed a pretty thing, black with a spiralling adornment.

"All done.", Mr Weasley exited the store, a mixture of happiness and resignation on his face. Tony vaguely remembered some comments Harry had made about the Weasley's lack of money, the wand had probably not been cheap.

"Where to next?", asked Mr Weasley.

"Depends on what time it is.", Mr Granger answered, looking at his watch.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past them. Hermione was talking about paper, the boys didn't look that happy.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah! We wanted to go get some sweets.", Harry was swinging his bag of what Tony assumed was his new cloak.

"Why don't you give that to me? Mr Weasley, Dr Granger and I will look after that."

"Means you wanna go and get a drink.", Harry grinned at him, handing over his bag.

"Yes. Take Ginny with you and scamper off. Bring some fun joke stuff for me. You have two hours before we all meet at Flourish and Blotts."

Ginny looked panicked at the idea of having to go with them, but Tony winked at her and turned to the other two men, "Or not?"

"Fantastic idea.", Dr Granger smiled and took Hermione's bag as well.

Mr Weasley looked positively ecstatic at the idea of getting a drink with two muggles to squeeze for information.

They took the kids' bags and Ginny's cauldron and the kids hurried off.

"Off we go, Dads.", Mr Weasley let the way.

Two hours later they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, Dr Granger, Tony thought, drifting slightly to the left. Although he was not supposed to call him that anymore. They were on first name basis now.

Apparently they were late. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny met them right near the entrance. All of them with books in hand. Harry was grumbling.

"What's up?"

"Nothing anyone hasn't tried to do to me before."

"That's totally reassuring, buddy."

Both Ron and Ginny walked over and dropped their books into the cauldron their father was carrying. The other members of their group were nowhere to be found.

"Well, if that isn't Arthur Weasley.", the voice behind them was so… disdainful, Tony actually blinked. He turned around. There was a tall, blond man standing there, a firm grip on the hand of a boy that could only be his son. They had the same sneer on their faces. Lovely. His Mom would have said "careful, it might stick".

"Lucius," said Mr. Arthur, giving a very uncharacteristically cold nod.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," the stranger replied. Who the hell… oh. Blond. Sneering. Yes. This had to be Draco Malfoy and his father. Urgh. Harry had not been overstating anything. Not that he had expected him to.

"All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?", Mr. Malfoy reached down into the cauldron Arthur was still holding and picked up one of the books. It was a pathetic looking thing that Tony was pretty sure they had not bought in this store. Had Mrs Weasley gone somewhere else?

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Arthur turned beet red. Tony was too shocked to even say something. Was this… normal? To get into fights in front of your children? He always thought it was just him, but then again he was a guardian, not a parent.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Arthur spat out.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes moving to give Tony and Dr Granger a disdainful look. Tony was too dumbstruck to react. He logically knew that bigotry and racism were a problem. It had just never been for him personally. He was a rich, good-looking American genius. People didn't think badly of him for anything (except maybe sometimes his behaviour). It was the first time in his life, Tony Stark was judged for something beyond his control.

"The company you keep, Weasley, and here I thought your family couldn't sink any lower."

Vaguely he could hear Harry huffing in anger, but before he even had time to process this new situation, Arthur seemed determine to defend his new-found friends. And he clearly didn't like the guy anyway. With a very satisfying thud Ginny's cauldron made contact with Mr Malfoy's face. Later Tony would not be able to describe what followed next in great detail, it was all a huge mess of flying limbs, books and cheering children. He could remember Dr. Granger trying to pull the kids away from the fighting dads. He could also very much remember Mrs Weasley screeching at her husband and a huge ass man Harry later identified as Hagrid separating the two. Before Tony even really knew how, he was standing outside Flourish and Blotts, Mrs Weasley and the shop owner still lamenting angrily. The Malfoys had stalked off and Arthur was mumbling. Tony assumed he tried really hard to look ashamed at his wife's anger. Personally Tony thought he was failing, but maybe that was just him.

"Well. That was different.", Tony declared loudly. The rest of their excited group turned around to look at him, like he was unhinged, "How about ice cream for all? My treat."

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 7: That moldy Place**_


	19. Aftermath

Morning everyone! I got slowed down by moving and everything just... well, as an apology, there will be two chapters today. I just have to do the dishes first :)

.

 **Aftermath**

 **.**

Margaret Maria Stark was nervous. Nervous and really, really excited. She had spent the last two days trying to convince her Mum that Uncle Tony would be really happy to see them all. She had agreed, partially. Teddy was at Hogwarts now and Mum had agreed that yes, Emmy would be allowed to come along. But the little ones had to go to Devon. And now eight year old Emmy (almost nine, please) was sitting in a limousine with tinted glass. On a military airstrip in southern Germany. Sadly she hadn't actually gotten to see anything of Germany yet. They had flown into a private airstrip, via private plane and gotten into a private limousine. Everything was very private, indeed. Emmy knew her parents were always worried about safety, but this was the first time she had ever felt… different.

She knew Mum didn't want to worry her and was probably just as happy to have Uncle Tony back, as Emmy herself. But she started to regret that she had insisted on coming along. Mum didn't even look like herself. She wore black muggle-clothing, black sunglasses and a very strict ponytail. Not even her face really looked like Mum. She seemed… much colder. More like Dad looked, when he got really angry.

Emmy might already be a big girl, but… she carefully grabbed her Mum's hand and put her head on Mum's arm.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Mh."

"Don't worry too much. Tonight we will all be home again. And your Dad said Uncle Tony was okay."

Reassuring words, but Emmy could practically feel the worry radiating off her mother.

Mum had tried not to let the kids know too much, but… well, they were all at least a little bit sneaky. And Uncle George kept them well supplied. They had heard Mum talking to Aunt Luna the day before. About how they were worried about Uncle Tony. One sentence in particular was burned into Emmy's mind: "You and I both know he is not just going to be okay. We have seen it. We have felt it. We know."

That sentence by her Mum had told Emmy so much more about her family than she really wanted to know right now.

"You think he will be happy to see me?", Emmy asked, feeling self conscious about her being here. What if Uncle Tony just wanted peace and quiet and not his niece babbling away at him. She talked too much. She knew that. Or at least people kept telling her.

"I think he will be really happy. I just didn't want to take everyone, because I want you all to be safe."

"Is it dangerous here?", Emmy looked at her mother in shock. She knew this couldn't be true. Mum would never endanger her.

"Oh no, but you know how we don't want the press to take pictures of you guys. Which is why you are going to stay in the car."

"I know.", Emmy rolled her eyes and tried to look relaxed, but the atmosphere was still worrying.

It took ten more minutes before Emmy finally saw the big, clunky military plane land and make its way over the airstrip towards them. American soldiers were standing there, waiting to greet their most important weapon's contractor. A medical team stood by. Suddenly Emmy was scared again. Did Uncle Tony need help? Was he hurt? She knew he'd been treated in a hospital, when they had found him.

There was a bustle of commotion outside. People were straightening up. Emmy let go of her mother inching closer to the window. There was a plane coming in. Dad and Uncle Tony.

When the plane finally came to a halt on the airfield, Emmy earned a last, warning glance from her mother, before she was left behind the darkly tinted glass by herself. Immediately Emmy took her Mum's now vacant seat and peered through the window. Dad was the first to exit the plane. Muggle clothes on, a duffel bag in hand and severely tanned and disheveled, Emmy didn't even recognize him as her father at first. He jogged down the gangway and hugged Mum with so much enthusiasm, that he actually lifted her off her feet. Even from a distance, Emmy could hear her mother laugh in surprise and happiness. It didn't matter what they were wearing, Emmy realized, some things about her parents would never change.

Uncle Tony exited the plane while her Dad was still holding on to her Mum. Just like her Dad, he looked a far cry from his normal, styled public persona. But he, too, smiled happily, when he saw her Mum. Although his way down the gangway was much slower and he was followed closely by a small, older man with glasses, who looked around warily. Emmy was pretty sure she had never seen him before, but once Uncle Tony had hugged her Mum, the four made their way over to the car together.

Hurriedly Emmy slipped back into her own seat, as if that was somehow important. Her Dad was the first one through the door. Not even stopping to sit down, he almost crashed into Emmy, pulling her down to the floor and hugging her as tightly, as only Dad could, while kissing the top of her head.

Yes, Emmy thought, breathing in deeply, this was right. He still smelt like Dad.

"I missed you, Margaret.", he told her softly, and Emmy thought she might cry out of sheer happiness. Finally.

"Hey Emmy.", Uncle Tony spoke so softly, Emmy almost didn't believe it was him. Maybe he really was hurt badly? She let go of her father and looked at her uncle with worried eyes.

"No hug for your old uncle?"

Carefully she inched closer, noticing the slight protrusion on his chest and eyeing it wearily.

There was an almost unnoticeable shift in Tony's face, as he noticed Emmy's stare, but he opened his arms nonetheless and Emmy decided that it really couldn't be that bad and fell into his arms, trying to be careful, but Tony was having none of that. He hugged her just as tightly as her father had. Those two simply gave the best hugs, Emmy was sure of it. Teddy's were pretty great, too. Starkmen.

"Emmy, this is my friend Yinsen. Yinsen, meet Margaret Stark."

"Nice to meet you.", Emmy told him politely, just as she had been taught.

"Likewise, Miss Stark."

"I brought the jet.", Ginny told them quietly, her worried gaze fixed on Tony and something akin to mistrust directed at Yinsen. She obviously didn't like the presence of a stranger anywhere near her family. They had all settled into seats now, with Emmy securely seated between both her parents.

"No. The army is flying me back home.", Uncle Tony gave Mum a weary look.

"What? No. I put in a request to have you treated in 's.

You need to come home with…"

"I am fine, Ginny, but there are things I need to do."

"Fine?! You have a hole…", her Mum stopped and Emmy could have cried out of frustration. For a bit she had hoped her Mum had forgotten all about her. No such luck.

She could feel her father's hand moving behind her to land on her Mum's back.

"I AM fine.", Uncle Tony repeated, but even Emmy didn't believe him, "And there ARE things I have to do right now."

"What could possibly be so important that you are willing to risk…", again she stopped. Emmy could hear her breathing carefully. Dad sometimes did that, too, when he got really angry or frustrated.

"Tony is a grown man.", her Dad said in a voice Emmy knew all too well. He used it on his kids, occasionally, when he was really angry but decided to explain instead. Uncle Tony seemed to recognize it, too.

"You said you understood. You wanted to help."

There was a distinct tone of betrayal in Uncle Tony's voice. Emmy could feel her father go rigid.

"I also haven't seen my family in a long time. Give me a week and I'll be there. Give yourself that week, too."

"No. I can't wait that long."

"Tony. I understand. Really, I do, but you can't just…"

"You were the one that never got involved in SI, because you don't like what we do. Now I wanna change that and you…"

"Stop it. Both of you."

Emmy flinched. She had come here to see her family again, not hear them fight. Her gaze wandered towards Yinsen. He looked almost as uncomfortable as Emmy herself.

Emmy could see her father's fingers drum on his left leg. Uncle Tony was rummaging through his pocket, painstakingly avoiding eye contact. Emmy was still trying to stay invisible, so she didn't dare to look up and see her mother's expression. Judging from her tone, though, the adults all seemed to be frustrated with each other.

"Tony, you have just been through a lot. Both Harry and I would feel better, if you would come and stay with us for a while. But Harry and I do know what it's like. So if you really need to do this right now then we will respect that.", Emmy couldn't believe it. Was her Mum really using her 'fighting kids' voice?!

Emmy could see Yinsen trying to hide a smile. Okay. He had noticed it, too.

There was loaded silence, before Uncle Tony finally said: "Two days. But then we will have to go and get SI in order."

There was another pause and Emmy suspected that her father must have nodded, because her mother pressed the call button next to her and told the driver to leave.

"Will they just let us go?", Yinsen spoke carefully, for the first time, since he had said hello to Emmy, "Don't they all want to debrief us?"

Still Emmy could not see her mother's face, but her tone was quite telling: "They did. I took care of it."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 17: Stark Contrast**_


	20. Agony

Here it is then, the second part of the Avengers Storyline.

 **Agony**

When Tony reached Stark Tower, the living room looked like a bomb had gone off. The windows were blown out. Furniture lay blown to pieces. And Loki stood in the middle of it all, that awful smirk on his face. Tony hadn't let him out of his sight during the time he had needed to take his badly demolished suit off. Now he stood in front of Loki in pants and a shirt. He felt oddly naked.

"What? Had a temper tantrum?"

Loki didn't answer, but his smile grew even wider. The uneasy feeling within Tony grew exponentially.

"No really, man, not only are you breaking in here, but you are also throwing a fit? Uncool.", Tony carefully made his way behind the bar, trying to look as natural and not threatening as possible as he did so. He really needed to get to the honing devices for the Mark VII or he'd be toast.

"This looks a little like the time my brother exploded our dad's lab. But he was eight. What's your excuse?"

"Your brother. The magical one?"

Tony's smile froze. How the hell did Loki know that? Barton couldn't have told him, could he? SHIELD wasn't supposed to even know about the wizarding world, let alone Harry.

"I wasn't aware you had met.", he slipped on the second honing device.

"I haven't yet had that honour.", Loki's smirk had developed into a full-blown smile.

Tony opened his mouth to answer, when his eyes fell onto a short, wooden stick lying forlornly on the floor next to one of the windows. No. All colour left his face. He knew that wand. In fact he had seen it many, many times.

"She was surprisingly apt at defending herself, but no match for a god."

Tony felt like all air was leaving his body. No. Just no. It was just not possible, why would… He had invited them. All of them. Harry, Ginny… the kids. A new, horrible idea formed in his mind, but he wouldn't, couldn't go there. It was nothing. It wasn't possible. They had apparated out and Ginny's wand had been left behind. That was it. It simply had to be.

All the things he had planned to tell Loki to distract him until the others arrived, seemed so trivial, so inadequate. Tony simply kept staring at the wand.

"She was funny, too, for a mortal. I almost contemplated letting her live. But then again: Why would I?", Loki had come steadily closer while talking and Tony finally left his spot behind the bar, carefully walking towards both the god and the most harrowing object in the world.

"I wonder, if you want me to kill you the same way. Do you? I could throw you out of the window. Or I could make you one of mine. Have you kill your little brother."

Then there was hope, Tony thought, there were spells she could have used to break her fall. Her wand was up here. Harry could have caught her. In mid-flight? And Harry wasn't here. Was he?

There had been a crowd at the foot of the tower. Tony had seen them. Tourists, he had thought. Or people staring at what was going on ahead. They weren't there because Ginny… no.

"What is your opinion on this, Man of Iron?"

When Tony finally looked into Loki's horribly smug face again, for a tiny second he forgot he wasn't even wearing a suit. He punched the god in the face. Loki took a step back, probably more from bewilderment than anything else. Tony meanwhile was pretty sure he had just broken his hand.

Whatever else Loki might have planned for him, the moment Tony struck him, it was all over. Loki grabbed Tony with an angry shout and threw him out the window.

Afterwards Tony didn't remember being scared. He didn't really remember the suit actually working and saving him. What he did remember was the realization that THIS was truly what had happened to Ginny. She had fallen this way and right now he was falling towards her.

When he felt the security of his armour and stopped falling, he softly landed on the ground, a few feet away from the panicked crowd at the tower's base, many of which either looked extremely ill or at him in horror.

He knew he should fly up there, towards Loki, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. Just as he couldn't walk over there, either. He knew deep down that Ginny was dead. She could not have survived this. But he just didn't know how to react, what to do about it.

"Tony!", the shout went right to Tony's bones. No, he thought, please don't be here. Not here.

"Tony! What is going on?! Ginny send the kids away and I can't apparate upstairs, what's even…"

Tony didn't even manage to open his helmet, when he turned towards his little brother. There was a voice inside his head shouting "No. No. No." over and over again.

"What's happening over there?", Harry asked, nodding towards the crowd, a note of worry in his voice that almost broke Tony's heart.

"Harry", he started, finally finding the strength to open his helmet and let his brother see his face, "Don't. Let's go somewhere…"

But before Tony could finish his sentence, a bright lightbeam shot upwards into the sky.

"What the…?!"

"The portal. We need to…"

But Harry wasn't listening to Tony anymore. His eyes were unmoving, fixated on a spot behind Tony's shoulder.

Tony realized in horror what must have happened. The beam from the top of the tower had made the crowd disperse. He tried to grab Harry's shoulder, but Harry was so much faster, sprinting past him and only stopping, when he fell to his knees in front of what Tony was finally able to admit was Ginny.

Meanwhile aliens were arriving overhead, an army ready to kill them all. Tony couldn't get himself to leave his brother, though, all he could do, was stare at his stony shoulders.

One of the aliens charged towards Harry on his glider. Tony shot him down on instinct, Harry didn't even react.

It was as if suddenly the world was coming back into focus. The screams. The bright light. The cotton candy that had engulfed Tony ever since he had noticed the wand, was gone in an instant.

He couldn't do this now. He didn't have the time. None of them did.

"Harry.", he carefully put his metal hand on his brother's shoulder, desperately avoiding the broken form of his beloved sister-in-law, "Harry. We need to go. We need to do something. Now." Harry still wasn't moving and there were more aliens attacking him now. Tony was momentarily swamped defending them both.

"Harry, don't do this to me, buddy! You are a fighter. You do not give up. You do not sit here and let them take over the world. I know you. We need you now, the world does. Come on!"

Harry was still staring at his wife, but just as Tony was ready to grab him and fly out, Harry's right arm shot forward, wand in hand. Green light shot out without Harry even really looking at his target. The alien fell dead to the floor.

Tony's breath hitched, as he watched Harry get up and turn around in one fluid, practiced motion. His wand flying, his face set in stoic silence and not a single word leaving his lips.

It was the first time Tony had ever seen Harry kill. The first time he ever really understood why some people were scared of his baby brother.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 26: Watch the World burn**_


	21. The Hollow

This Chapter is set in February of 2017... just so you know where we are:) Thank you all for reading, I know the chapter yesterday wasn't easy.

.

 **The Hollow**

 **.**

All my life  
Been running from a pain in me  
A feeling I don't understand  
Holding me down

Rain on me  
Underwater  
All I am, getting harder  
A heavy weight  
I carry around.

The music was engulfing Emmy, surrounding her from all sides. The powerful bass caused even her ribcage to vibrate. Her hair was swaying softly, her gaze intently fixed onto the stage. Around her other fans were dancing, their hands raised towards the band. Emmy stood like a rock between them. She was holding her arms around her middle, almost as if she was hugging herself, singing along, carefully, making the words seem more profound, more important than one would expect at a concert.

Today  
I don't have to fall apart  
I don't have to be afraid  
I don't have to let the damage  
consume me,  
My shadow see through me

Emmy's eyes filled with tears. If she was found out, if anyone realized where she had gone she'd be in more than just trouble. They could really, honestly expel her.

Fear in itself  
Will reel you in and spit you out  
Over and over again  
Believe in yourself  
And you will walk  
Fear in itself  
Will use you up and break you down  
like you were never enough  
I used to fall, now I get back up.

At this point Emmy didn't even know anymore, if her tears were happy or just… there were no words, really, to express this.

The rest of the concert went by in a blur of emotions, later on Emmy wouldn't even be able to name the songs, she just knew she loved every minute of it.

Worth it, she thought, as she made her way out into the cold, damp night in the midst of all the other people. She just needed to get back to the dark alley she had arrived in. With a little talent and a lot of luck, she might actually get away with this.

She didn't.

There was a car she knew all too well parked at the curb, a tall, lanky young man leaning against its side.

Emmy stopped dead on instinct. Why? He obviously knew where she was.

Better face the music, Emmy sighed, and walked up to her big brother. Teddy casually raised an eyebrow, when he noticed her approaching and opened his arms for a hug.

Emmy was surprised and really thankful, when she felt his strong arms around her. Her face was still slightly damp and she buried it in his warm coat. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, before Emmy finally let go.

"In how much trouble am I?"

"Not that much.", shrugged Teddy, "Get in the car. It's cold here."

Emmy hurried to get into the warmth, as Teddy made his way to the driver seat. She pulled her coat tighter around herself, even though it was cozy and warm inside the car. The damp cold was magically prevented to enter the car, when Teddy did.

Always the big brother, Teddy waited until Emmy remembered to put on her seatbelt as well, before he started the car, joined the traffic and switched the radio on. Emmy smiled. It was Teddy's usual Punk Rock. With his colourful hair and clothes, Emmy sometimes wondered if he knew how much of a stereotype he was.

They sat in comfortable silence for 15 minutes. Emmy looked outside at the lights passing by and hoped this would never end. But at some point, she knew, she would have to face the music.

"How did you know I had left?"

"Jimmy did. On the map. He didn't want to rat you out, so he called me."

"They don't know at Hogwarts then?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. You took the Knight Bus?"

Emmy nodded solemnly.

"It's past curfew now anyway. If they don't know you are gone yet, they won't find out. I'll take you back via car."

Emmy just nodded again. She was stuck in this car now for the next couple of hours and she knew Teddy wouldn't let it go this easily.

"You were really lucky that either no one recognized you or they decided not to tell on you."

"I know. It was worth it, though."

"Oh really?", there was a heavy note of sarcasm and anger in Teddy's voice now.

"They are my favourite band.", Emmy told him brusquely.

"I know. Which is why I knew where to find you. Despite what you might think: we do pay attention."

Emmy swallowed her angry response and stayed silent again.

"For future reference: it is REALLY stupid to ask Dad for permission to go somewhere and then sneak out of school, when he says no. Makes it really easy to track you down."

"They don't tour that often. I couldn't let that opportunity pass! You are just like Dad. He didn't understand either, how important their music is to me."

"That's uncalled for. And just for your information: Dad bought tickets for you for a concert in the US. He wanted to fly you out there. Meet and Greet. It was meant to be a surprise for your birthday."

Emmy flinched. Guilt suddenly gnawing at her righteous anger towards her Dad.

"He did?", she whispered carefully, looking down at her hands.

"Of course he did. Dad…", but Teddy stopped, not wanting to continue and the guilt only got worse for Emmy. She had said some pretty horrible things to her father, when he had refused to take her out of school. Hurtful things.

"Did he tell you?"

Teddy gave her a quick glance, not taking his eyes off the road for too long.

"No. He wouldn't discuss that with me. But I have noticed that… well, I imagine it wasn't pretty."

"I was so angry. And then I just couldn't stop. It wasn't fair. I know that. Dad is doing his best."

"I actually think he is doing a really good job.", Teddy told her, "Wouldn't want him any other way."

Emmy was watching him carefully. Dad and Teddy used to clash a lot. Before. Now they seemed to have formed a team.

"I listened to some of their music. On my way here.", Teddy changed the subject, " You just told me I didn't understand what their music meant to you, and that's true. I don't understand. I like it, but I don't think that's what you meant."

Emmy started to chew the inside of her cheek.

"Do I need to be worried?", Teddy's voice was so tiny, Emmy almost didn't understand him.

"Worried?", Emmy asked, hoping he didn't mean what she suspected he did.

"About you. Do I need to be worried about you? Do I need to tell Dad that he… that he should look for a healer. Or a therapist?"

"No!", she told him forcefully, but deep down she wasn't sure. She had thought about getting help. Even at Hogwarts. But the whole thing felt like… like an unclimbable mountain. Like a wall she could never get past. Teddy was giving her an out. Offering help. But she could do this. She was Margaret Stark. She was stronger than this.

"Emmy…"

"No!"

"I will not wake up to the news that you jumped off the Gryffindor Tower."

"You won't.", she tried to reassure him softly.

"After everything that happened, there is no shame in needing help, Emmy. Frankly, there is NEVER any shame in it, but after the last couple of years…"

"Those crappy years happened to all of us.", Emmy ignored the rest of what Teddy had said, "I don't see any of you asking for therapy."

"People are different. And depression has a lot to do with predisposition."

Emmy flinched. Here it was. Depression.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. But you should. At least tell Dad."

"No. I… I don't want him to think… I don't want him to think I am weak."

Now Teddy did actually take his eyes off the road, staring at her in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Why am I even complaining?! Yes. We lost Mum. But we still have Dad. He lost both his parents when he was eleven… and he generally had crappy teenage years. And I…"

"There are a lot if things wrong with that. And on so many levels.", Teddy sounded almost panicky, "Dad would never, ever think you weak. He knows you. He loves you. And just so you know: yes. Both Dad and Uncle Tony never looked for help. I actually think that argument goes more towards therapy."

"What?", this time Emmy was the one to be totally confused.

"They are both not really shining examples when it comes to coping, are they? Uncle Tony, who drinks more than he probably should and spend most of his 20s and 30s finding out how many women one can sleep with without getting an STD."

Emmy blushed at her brother's frank words, but she couldn't deny them.

"And then, of course: Dad. The man who hates silence and small spaces. Who hides from conflict until everything just blows up in his face and buries his pain in work. Or who is ready for a fight every time a random stranger asks one of us for directions. And of course you could look towards Uncle Sirius, too."

Ah yes. Uncle Sirius. Emmy sighed.

"Maybe they would all have benefited from some professional help.", she admitted.

Teddy actually chuckled, before turning serious again.

"I know you said I didn't understand and I really don't. But maybe you could explain it to me? Voicing things always helps me. Maybe…"

"I don't even know where to start.", she admitted, "It's why I like Blue October's music so much. They can voice things I can't."

"Try."

"It feels like… like there is liquid all around me and every move, every little chore is that much harder. There is a hollow in my chest. A black hole sucking everything in. Even breathing seems like the most exhausting task in the world. It hurts. Every breath hurts. And then I am tired. All the time. I can't sleep. Not really. Maybe two hours at a time, then I am awake for hours. Even if I sleep, I still wake up tired again. Every task seems impossible. And then I am better. And I forget how horrible it was and that I should look for help, because suddenly it doesn't hurt anymore. Until it does again."

It had all just poured out of her without pause, but now she was looking towards Teddy and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He was blinking rapidly, his eyes glued to the road.

"That's about it.", she admitted, already regretting having said something. She really hadn't wanted Teddy to cry. She could see him hurting and it broke her heart.

"Teddy?", carefully she put her hand on his arm and Teddy pulled over and stopped the car on the side of the road, before turning around in his seat and hugging her violently. Emmy was truly crying now and she knew Teddy was doing the same.

"I would love to say something meaningful and helpful. But I don't think there is anything I CAN say.", he mumbled into her hair. Pressing a soft kiss to it the same way Dad always did.

"No. There isn't.", Emmy agreed, "It just sucks."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 31: Long Time coming**_


	22. Adult all the way

**Adults all the way**

Tony Stark was listlessly staring at the set of clothes in front of him. There was a kid in Queens that he was surveilling right now. And when he had seen the boy's DIY costume, he had immediately felt the need for improvement. He didn't even know, if he would ever give this to the kid, but he couldn't help it, when inspiration hit. Only now he was half done and had lost all interest in it.

He had been cooped up here for the past week. Locked in his lab inside the Avengers Compound. He simply had to get away from… everything.

And as usual he had thrown himself into his work and had hoped that it would help. Only now he was sitting here, staring out of a window and… he was sad. Too sad for words. He only ever had one girlfriend and after all those years together he had really thought that… well, there was nothing to it now. He did understand, in a way, why Pepper had left him. But on the other hand he really, honestly didn't. She had known him for years. Had known what she got into. And then? She had expected him to change.

His gaze wandered to his right. There, on his desk, was a picture taken their first christmas together. Tony and Pepper in the midst of Harry and his family. They had been happy then. Content. Now both these amazing, redheaded ladies were gone.

At least Pepper didn't die, Tony thought and then hated himself for even thinking that.

There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting Tony's gloomy thought and he looked up, expecting to see Wanda, Steve… maybe Vision, who weirdly enough still seemed to think it was partly his job to inform people about what was going on around here. Maybe there was still more Jarvis in there than anyone liked to admit. It wasn't Vision though, or any of the regular inhabitants and guests. No, it was Harry poking his head in and then walking over with a friendly wave towards his brother.

Tony got up and hugged him tightly, without even saying anything. It was just good to see the most constant face in his life. The only person he knew would never leave him.

"Hello.", Harry grinned, casually dropping onto Tony's couch. He was wearing slacks and a t-shirt. Rocking the casual look like only a Stark could, Tony thought and grinned for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, oh sweet brother of mine?"

"What? Can't I just visit my dear brother when I feel like it?"

"You can. But you generally don't."

"Ouch, now you make me feel guilty.", Harry answered, mockingly putting his hand to his chest, "I am hit. Right in the feelings department."

Tony laughed out loud. "Sure you are, buddy. Seriously though: What are you doing here? Everything okay at home?"

"Yes. But my home life is not the reason I am here.", the smile had vanished off of Harry's face and Tony realized a second later what his brother actually meant by that.

"Pepper told you.", he stated, running his hand through his hair.

"Actually, no. But I did have her letter of resignation on my desk this morning. Which I found somewhat surprising."

"Pepper quit?", Tony winced. He hadn't expected that.

"Apparently. Not immediately though, thankfully. But I will need to find a replacement."

"Well, maybe you could…"

But Harry interrupted him: "I am not here to discuss SI. We can, of course, if you really want to. But I came here to see how you were."

"I…", Tony stopped. He didn't like admitting to his feelings. He didn't like to talk about personal things. But this… this was different. This was Harry, "I am sad.", he admitted and Harry gave him an understanding smile.

"And I don't really know what to do about it. She was the only girlfriend I ever really had. The only partner. And I just… miss her."

"It's strange.", Harry agreed, "When the person you share everything with, suddenly isn't there anymore."

"Man, I know it's not nearly the same as…"

But again Harry didn't let him finish: "No, I know it's not. But losing your partner is always hard, no matter why. The everyday things are what gets to you."

Tony didn't know what to say to that, but Harry didn't really expect him to answer anyway.

"I thought", Harry continued, when Tony didn't say anything, "That we might go out tonight."

Tony stared at him. "What?"

"Out. Us. You know? You do realize that there is this fancy club we are both members of? We pay the pretty hefty fees, but I don't think either of us has ever been."

"That weird gentlemen club Dad only went to, because after he married Mom it was inappropriate to go to strip clubs anymore?", Tony questioningly raised his eyebrow, only half joking.

"Yes. That one. He did grumble about it all the time, saying it was boring because it didn't allow women, but maybe…", Harry stopped and raised his shoulders in a questioning gesture, "Maybe it's fun. I don't know. I have never tried."

"So you want to apparate us to New York and have a nice glass of Scotch.", Tony concluded. He just really had to make sure that this was really what Harry was saying.

"Why not? We are two grown-ass men. Who'd stop us?"

"Your girlfriend?", Tony teased and then smiled when he saw Harry's happy grin. It had been almost four years since Ginny's death and Tony was thankful beyond belief, that Harry was smiling about someone again.

"She won't mind.", Harry laughed, "She said she wouldn't be with me, if she could trust me that little."

Tony felt a sudden sting. Pepper would have minded.

How did Harry actually manage to find two women that were generally cool about things?! He looked at his little brother lounging on his couch and just gave up. He would probably never be able to understand his brother.

"So?", Harry asked and Tony realized he had been silent for far too long.

"Okay. Yes. Let's do it.", he hurried, still unsure though, if he really wanted. Too late now, he thought, as he looked into his brother's happy face.

"We should ask the others.", Harry continued, "It would probably be fun."

The others, Tony knew, where Wanda, Cap and Vision.

"Wanda won't be allowed in anyway.", Tony told Harry, "Not to mention the fact that she probably really doesn't want to spend her evening with us old folks."  
"Please talk about yourself. I am young and dashing."

"Wanda is roughly the same age as your oldest son.", Tony deadpanned.

"Fuck off.", Harry informed him lovingly.

Tony just kept on laughing, as he got up from his seat and left to find the other current inhabitants of the Compound. Although Wanda and Vision were the only ones actually LIVING here, one could find the other Avengers more often than not, eating themselves through Tony's fridge.

Harry followed closely behind, still chuckling to himself and Tony was just incredibly relieved that Harry was there. No one else could ever lift his mood that quickly.

They found the other three sitting in the kitchen/community area, with Steve eating what looked like three Pizzas and Vision and Wanda watching him with fascination. One did never really get used to Cap's metabolism.

Apparently they had all seen Harry on his way in, since they all just waved at each other.

"Harry and I are going to New York to have a drink. Someone interested?", Tony asked brusquely.

The three just looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise. What?

"I don't eat or drink.", Vision informed them unnecessarily, "And I do suspect that my appearance would cause some stares that you will probably want to avoid."

"I am out as well.", Wanda shrugged.

"And you, Steve?", Harry asked his blonde friend hopefully.

"I can't really get drunk…", Cap started carefully, but Harry was having none of it: "So? It's for the company. And to get out of here. Talk a little. And Vision, I could magically tweak your appearance a bit. No one would know anything. At least not at first glance. "

Cap still looked unconvinced, but apparently Harry's puppy dog eyes were very affective on him.

"Okay. Why not?", Cap agreed and finished the last of his pizza.

"I still don't think I will join.", Vision admitted, "Wanda and I had already decided to watch Wall E tonight. I don't like to change plans."

Tony huffed. Wall E?!

"What's wrong with that?", Harry asked him, sounding offended, "I love that movie."

"You are such a Dad.", Tony informed him with an eye roll.

"If you watch enough kids movies, you learn to appreciate the good ones.", Harry informed him in a very dignified voice.

"Oh really? Which one is your favourite."

"Tangled."

"Really? I would have thought…"

"Guys, please.", Wanda interrupted them, "You are seriously freaking me out."

"It's the old man's gentlemen club, so better dress up, Cap.", Tony informed his friend and totally ignored Wanda.

"I don't have anything here to dress up."

Was he actually turning red?

"Not a problem. I can transform one of Tony's suits to fit you.", Harry shrugged.

"Oi!"

"Stop complaining. Come on, Steve, let's get you dressed. Tony, you better do the same. You need longer than us anyway. To hide your grey hair."

Tony didn't even honour that remark with an answer, but he very maturely stuck his tongue out and left to find a suit. Harry and Cap followed a bit farther behind. Tony could just about hear Cap say: "I enjoy you two together. You are both so different then." Sadly he couldn't hear Harry's mumbled response.

It turned out Tony was really the last one down again. And, he thought, the best looking.

"We can just apparate into an alley behind the club.", Harry told them. Cap nodded, looking somewhat unsure about actually joining the two brothers. But Harry had successfully found him something to wear, so there was really no going back.

"We can sleep at the tower tonight.", Tony offered a little half-heartedly, "So Harry won't have to drunk apparate us back." They had all avoided the tower for various reasons.

"I am not planning on getting drunk, remember?"

Oh yes, Tony remembered. They were going to a grown-up-club.

"Have you ever apparated before?", Tony changed the subject.

Cap carefully shook his head. Ha! That ought to be good.

Harry smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Steve, it's not going to be that bad. Here: Take my arm."

Steve complied, although still looking a bit queasy. Tony took Harry's right arm, while mindful of his wand. This wasn't his first rodeo, after all.

A moment later Tony felt the familiar sensation of being pulled through a tube and spit out again. Familiar but still very much unwelcomed.

They landed with a thud in an alley not far from the club. Tony immediately turned around and looked at Cap expectedly.

"You okay?", Harry asked.

"Yes. I am fine.", Steve shrugged and Tony huffed in disappointment. Damn that serum.

The man at the reception didn't even ask for their names, when they walked in. Neither did he stare, Tony noticed, a professional all the way. Tony felt painfully reminded of the real Edwin Jarvis.

Five minutes later the three men and their dapper, black suits were seated in extremely comfortable wing chairs, each of them with a glass of their most expensive whiskey in hand. There was a piano player behind them, producing soft music.

Tony could see at least three men in tweed reading news papers.

"It's nice here.", Cap told them loyally, sipping his drink.

"Yeeees.", Tony agreed. Harry had been so happy about this, he didn't want to be the party pooper.

"You are both horrible liars.", Harry informed them with a snort and emptied his drink in one go, "It's boring. Let's go somewhere else."

"What?", Tony laughed, "You wanted to come here."

"I did. But it's boring. I might be an old Dad and Steve about a hundred…"

"Hey!"

"... but we are not boring. Let's go and find a place with good music."

"And women?", Tony asked hopefully.

"And women.", Harry agreed. Cap groaned.

Again no one gave them any weird looks, when they left. In a weird way, Tony did get the appeal of a club like this. Just not for him. At least not right now. And he hoped: Never.

Harry hailed them a cab and the three men uncomfortably slipped insight. SOME of them took up too much space.

"Where to?", the driver asked and before Tony could even share any of the vast experience he had collected over the years, Harry answered: "Depends. What is the best nightclub in Manhattan?"

"How much money do you wanna spend?"

"We don't care.", Harry informed him and the driver looked into his rearviewmirror. His eyes widened almost comically, as he noted the two avengers and the CEO of one of the world's biggest companies sitting in his car. His mouth fell open. Then he seemed to collect himself.

"I think I have the right one for you.", he told them, grinned and took off.

The people standing behind the velvet ropes outside the place, took a step back, when they saw a simple cab drive up. But there was an almost collective gasp and a lot of cameras going off, when the three men exited the car. Tony waved, like he always did. Cap and Harry looked a lot more uncomfortable.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.", Harry mumbled as they made their way towards the door.

"No backsies now.", Tony hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing both of them and putting his arms around them for a picture.

"Oh dear.", he could hear Cap moaning, as the cameras went off.

They were ushered through the door and took the elevator upstairs. Tony had been here a couple of times and knew what to expect. Harry had married his girlfriend from school and basically been a father at 17. Tony wasn't sure, if Harry had ever really gone out to drink. To a pub, yes, but this? There wasn't even any need to mention Cap's past.

They were important enough to warrant a table in the VIP area (of course they were. If not them, who else?).

Five minutes later they sat quite comfortably, again: Scotch in hand. And still everything else seemed completely different. The music was pounding all around them, people dancing and drinking. Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"I like it.", he declared.

Cap still looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Relax a bit.", Tony told him comfortably, "Why am I even out with the two of you?"

A third glass vanished into Harry, who looked at him with big eyes. "What does that even mean?"

"You both aren't really the type. Come on, guys, you would both be more comfortable watching Wall E in your PJs."

"It was my idea.", Harry shrugged, "Why wouldn't I wanna be here?"

"You are here to distract me from Pepper."

"What about Pepper?", Cap asked, looking between them. Tony could have sworn out loud.

"You didn't tell them?", Harry frowned.

"No. I did not."

"Tell me what?", Cap asked suspiciously.

"Pepper and I broke up.", Tony's voice was clipped.

"Oh, Tony, I am so sorry."

"Stop. I don't want your pity. Either of yours."

Tony almost felt sorry, when he saw Cap's hurt look.

"Don't be ridiculous.", Harry hissed, as someone refilled their glasses, "It's not about pity."

Couldn't they just stop? The both of them?

Tony downed his fourth glass, suddenly feeling bold.

"I didn't wanna tell either of you guys, because it felt petty and childish."

Tony wasn't sure which of the two men looked more dumbfounded.

"What?", Cap asked, shooting a questioning glance at Harry.

"You were a Capsicle for decades, your girl got married and old. And you, dear brother, had your wife murdered by a madman. You think I wanna complain to you guys about Pepper LEAVING me?!"

There was a deafening silence between them now or as much, as there could be in a club full of people.

"Tony. Our heartbreaks don't make yours less valid.", Steve told him carefully.

"Steve's right.", Harry agreed and Tony feared he might actually start crying in front of them, "We are not here to judge you. Or to talk shit about Pepper. We are here, because we have your back."

There was another long silence, before Steve unexpectedly told them: "I sometimes feel like I am just too much of a coward for a relationship. One thing the serum didn't change: I still feel like no one could really want to be with me for myself."

Tony blinked. What was happening?

"I used to envy you, sometimes.", Harry admitted, "I got married so young and I felt like I was missing out on the fun."

"You could try it now…", Tony started, pretty sure that this wasn't the appropriate response. To his big surprise, Harry blushed.

"I did. It wasn't my thing."

Now both Tony and Steve were staring at him.

"What exactly does that mean?", Tony poked.

Harry mumbled something incoherent and Steve actually leaned forward in his seat.

"Does that mean you slept with more than two women?", Tony would not let this go.

Funnily enough it was Steve's turn to go red.

"It does.", Harry admitted, "Happy now?"

"No. Not before I know more."

"I might have had a One-Night-Stand a couple of months back."

"So…. Three?"

Harry's silence was quite telling. So was his intensifying blush. Tony couldn't believe this. How had he not know about this?!

Steve meanwhile looked like his last comrade had left him.

"There was one other woman. One. We were both just… lonely, I guess. That was all. Not a relationship. Just…"

"Sex.", Tony finished and couldn't believe his ears. His little brother, the ultimate badass Dad.

"Yes. Fine. It was just sex. Happy now?", Harry groaned, emptying his glass for… was it the seventh time already?

"Who was it?", Steve asked curiously.

"Yes, thanks, Steve. Do we know her?"

"We do!", Steve called, when Harry stayed silent and Tony couldn't help it: he laughed out loud. The whole situation was so surreal and yet so… comfortable, Tony decided. For the longest time he hadn't been sure how to treat Steve, now he knew: His friend.

"If you tell anyone… if you tell her, I told you, I will find out. And I will make the both of you believe you to be ten year old girls for a week. At least.", Harry threatened.

"Pinky promise.", Tony told him with mock-seriousness. Steve nodded enthusiastically.

"It was just… nice. She helped out with the kids. It felt good to…", Harry stopped, biting his lip.

Suddenly Steve's eyes widened.

"Oh wow!"

"What?!", Tony asked, still completely clueless.

"You are talking about Natasha!"

"No. No, he's not! Are you? Oh my God, Steve IS right! You slept with the sneakiest sneak that ever sneaked!"

"Don't be unfair.", Steve defended his friend.

"No. But. I mean… what?!"

"Ignore him.", Steve told Harry.

"I am used to that."

"I need more infomation.", Tony informed them.

"Tough luck. That's all you'll get. Steve, I think it's time for us to join the dancing population."

"I can't dance.", Steve hurried.

"As long as you can move from one foot to the other, you'll be fine. I told Tony. Now you go and ask a lady to dance."

"I don't think…", Steve started, but Harry interrupted him:" Be brave, my friend."

"You are a decent looking guy.", Tony agreed, still shocked at what he had just heard, "They won't run away screaming."

Steve downed his glass, although the drink had no effect on him and got up.

Looking way more confident than he probably felt, Steve made his way towards a group of friends laughing next to one of the windows. One of them, a (Tony thought) plain looking girl, was standing a bit further away from the others, carefully nursing her drink.

"He is totally gonna do it.", Harry informed him, taking Steve's vacant seat so he could watch the whole thing a little better.

"Do what?"

"Tip his imaginary head. Oh yeah, there it is!".

"I can't believe he just did that.", Tony groaned.

"She seems to like it though.", Harry nodded towards the girl, who had blushed happily and abruptly placed her drink into the hand of one of her gaping friends.

"He looks really happy.", Harry smiled.

"So do you.", Tony was suddenly serious, "Are you?"

"Very much. This was a good idea."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 1: Faultlines**_


	23. Merry Christmas, Pepper

**Merry Christmas, Pepper**

Although the Pumpkin Juice and the nice talk with Ginny had definitely helped, Pepper still didn't really manage to fall back asleep. The time difference and her nap (technically, yes, it had been a nap) made it almost impossible.. How did Tony do it? But then again: Tony wasn't full of questions. This would definitely go down as the weirdest christmas ever. At some point she had walked over to the small bookcase and pulled out what she imagined to be one of the kids' books. Hogwarts: A history. And for a couple of hours Pepper immersed herself into a story of magic, ghosts, friendship… she couldn't remember the last time she had just set down to read something new like this. Life was too busy sometimes.

When she heard the first signs of movement downstairs, she shot up in a hurry. The present she and Tony had brought for the kids should really be under that tree in the living room before they all got up.

Carefully she grabbed as many of the bags as she could find and sneaked down the stairs. Sirius was awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs, looking ruffled, but really happy. He was spotting reindeer ears.

"Merry Christmas!", he whispered loudly, "I am the lookout."

"Merry Christmas.", she replied and looked at him questioningly.

"Go ahead. Harry is in there. I hope he hasn't eaten all the cookies."

"I am delivering the present.", she heard Harry's reply. Apparently they hadn't been that quiet.

"Merry Christmas.", Harry smiled at Pepper, as she entered. He was indeed stacking presents under the tree, wearing PJ bottoms and a tank top. Normally Pepper would have been embarrassed by seeing him like that, but he really didn't seem to care at all. Maybe Tony was right and Americans were just too prudish.

"Morning. And Merry Christmas.", she smiled back, "We forgot last night… what's your excuse?"

"I don't have one. Alec sometimes gets up at night, so we decided to put the presents here early in the morning, instead of late at night.", he answered, while placing a present that clearly read "Pepper" on it.

She blushed. They had really prepared for her arrival. And she had been so scared she wouldn't be welcome. She really hoped that Tony had thought of a present for Sirius. With the way they were behaving yesterday, she really wasn't sure. And even as his assistant, she was never allowed to buy presents for his family. It was the one thing he always did himself.

"Is there a system?"

"Yes. All over the place.", Harry grinned and Ginny began to carefully place the presents under the tree. Had Tony actually wrapped these himself?! Sure looked like it.

To her great relief she found a present for Sirius in there as well. Although it looked a lot less handled with care, than the others. This wasn't her beef, she decided. Two grown man could do that themselves.

Suddenly something caught her eye. "Is the angel on top of the tree moving?", she asked suspiciously. And what a damn ugly angel it was. Maybe one of the kids had made it.

"Oh, he shouldn't be.", he frowned, "Ginny immobilized one of the garden gnomes. Hermione keeps telling her it's cruel, but Ginny says it's tradition."

"A what now?!", even Pepper could hear the slight panic in her voice. She had known that something was wrong here. The feeling hadn't left her, ever since they got here.

"A gnome.", Harry explained patiently, "Since this didn't use to be a magical home, we originally didn't have any. But two of Ginny's brothers released some here. For fun, they claim. I am almost sure it was the idea of Ginny's dad. I know most people associate them with those weird, ugly things some people put in their gardens. Ours are a lot more… alive."

Pepper was staring at him blankly, her thoughts racing. Crazy, this was crazy. Harry couldn't be completely insane, could he?

Before Pepper could actually, consciously form any thought, Ginny walked in, wielding a small wooden stick. There were presents floating along in front of her.

"Oh, good morning and Merry Christmas, Pepper."

Pepper screamed.

If Pepper weren't so shocked, she might have realized that the whole thing was indeed somewhat funny. Ginny was so startled that she dropped the floating present. Harry, placing parcels under the tree shot up in alarm and caught his hair in the needly branches. Sirius ripped the door open, stick in hand as well. And Merlin the huge dog ran inside, barking in excitement. The three adults were staring at her in shock. Then there was a shout from upstairs: "Is someone dead?!"

No one answered what Pepper recognized as Teddy.

"Guys!"

"We are alive!", Ginny called back, no longer caring about being quiet. The commotion upstairs made it pretty clear that everyone was up anyway.

Lily was screaming somewhere, unhappy with being in her bed.

"That's my cue.", Harry mumbled, untangling himself from the tree.

"That one's mine.", Sirius followed, chasing after the excited dog, still barking through the house. He closed the door behind him carefully, leaving Pepper with Ginny.

Smooth, Pepper thought.

She was still staring at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Well, I am guessing then, that Tony didn't tell you.", Ginny informed her.

"That you can float things with a stick? No."

"It's a wand. Actually. We are magic. Tony really should have warned you.", Ginny sighed and dropped down on one of the sofas.

"Magic.", Pepper repeated, "All of you. Tony is… has… magic?"

"Oh no. Tony doesn't. Sorry, I was a bit unclear. Me and Harry, Sirius and the kids… my whole family, actually."

"Teddy's hair really did change colour.", was the first thing that came to mind for Pepper.

"Yes, it does that. He's a metamorphmagus."

"Alec was really talking about flying brooms."

"Yepp. He really wants one. There it is.", Ginny pointed towards a long, slim parcel.

"But why not? It's christmas!", they could hear the indignant voice of said broom-enthusiast outside.

"You will just have to wait a moment longer.", Harry told him sternly.

"Was Santa not there yet?!", Alec sounded panicked.

Lily gave a loud, shocked gasp.

"No.", Harry reassured his kids, "Mum and Pepper just need a moment to talk alone."

"But can't they do it away from the presents?"

Despite her shock and general confusion, Pepper started laughing. So did Ginny.

"Would you want to open them without everyone there?", Harry asked sternly, "Come on, everyone, we will have some hot chocolate in the kitchen."

"Speaking of… Jimmy, please go and…"

"Wake up Uncle Tony, I know.", James growled loudly, "Why can't someone else go, for a change?"

"Because YOU were the one that smashed mum's vase yesterday. So you are getting punished.", Emmy informed him gleefully.

"Shut up, Emmy."

"James. Stop it. It's Christmas and Emmy is right. Although I do NOT appreciate the tone, young lady."

"Sorry, Jimmy.", Emmy grumbled half heartedly. Then there was the busy sounds of people moving away from the door.

"Sorry I woke them."

"Not really your fault. Tony should have told you. That thoughtless, thoughtless man.", but Ginny's voice was more loving, than anything else, "You are taking it much better, than most."

"We all know there are things that are… well. Different."

"True.", Ginny smiled, "The world is a strange place, no matter, if you are magical or not."

"So you all went to Hogwarts then."

Ginny raised an eyebrow: "How did you know?"

"I started to read Hogwarts: A history last night. I thought it was a charming concept.", she stopped for a second, before she suddenly remembered something, "I think Tony might have forgotten that he didn't tell me."  
"What? I mean, yes, it sounds like him, but what makes you think that?"

"He told me Harry apparated to London. As if that should tell me something."

Ginny shook her head in exasperation.

"One thing though: If magic is real, and there are communities and schools… I don't know, shouldn't life be…", she stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"Life be what?"

"Easier somehow? Magic can get rid of so many problems…"

"Magic does not solve problems. It just creates new ones.", Ginny informed her, a sudden darkness in her eyes.

Pepper got the distinct expression, that she had poked at a wound.

"We are a society, like every other society. With different countries. Different laws."

"Must be strange, though, if some family members are magical and some are not.", Pepper mused.

"Yes. Jealousy can be a problem. Prejudice… all of it."

"Did Harry and Tony ever have a problem with that?"

"No!", Ginny laughed, "Tony is a genius, Harry a wizard. Who is supposed to be jealous. And then again: They are Harry and Tony. I think they have been through too much together, to let anything that trivial divide them."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 8: Bermuda Shorts in New York**_


	24. Picking Sites

**Attention!** Long AN ahead.

Sorry I neglected you for so long. My poor beta and I have so much reading and writing for Uni right now... then of course the obligatory back to school cold. It gets me every time. But yay, here we are. The next chapter is already written and I will probably post it tomorrow.

And then inspiration for another story kinda hit me. I might pursue this AFTER I finish this story (my Beta would hit me otherwise), but I wrote the first chapter, just to get it out of my head. Now I am back to being committed to Faultlines.

I am so sad I can't share pictures with you guys. I have a huge white board behind my desk. It now looks like an insane murder board. I use it to keep track of this story :)

There is a poll on my profile, please check it out. I think a lot of you might like to answer it :)

And last, but not least, someone has recently informed me that they find it hard to keep track of the dates within the chapter. I thought following the clues was part of the fun... but then again: I am writing this story, so I might be biased. Are you guys okay like this?

Once this story is done, I will add the option of reading it chronologically :)

 **Picking Sites**

Scott could never really pinpoint WHEN exactly his life had gone completely insane. Prison? Not really insane. Becoming Ant-Man definitely qualified, yes, but it had been at least somewhat straightforward. Now he had his life back, got to see his daughter on a regular basis. And still, he could simply not resist, when Hawkeye (HAWKEYE!) had asked for his help. On behalf of Captain Freaking America. It wasn't just hero-worship, though, Scott knew what was on the line. For him. For Hope. For all of them.

So now here he was. Running. On an airport somewhere in Germany. Between Falcon and Hawkeye. Like he was one of them. Their mad dash towards the hangar was cut short, when Vision shot a weird ass laser beam from his forehead and separated them from Tony Stark and his team.

Scott cursed silently. They could have won this, he was sure, but with Vision on the other side? That was a completely new set of problems. Who'd be able to fight him? Wanda, Scott assumed, still amazed that he now knew them personally. They were no longer faces on a screen or heroes to call for help.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But, for the collective good, you must surrender now."

Yeah, not gonna happen, Scott thought.

"What do we do, Cap?", Sam asked.

"We fight.", he told them with resignation, but just as they all began to move forward, their opponents stopped. On reflex Scott stopped as well, thankful to see that they all came to a halt.

Iron Man opened his helmet.

"You gotta be KIDDING me!", he hissed and Scott turned around to see who he was talking to. A man had appeared behind them, wearing a weird mixture of a black cloak and vest, hexagonal glasses and a short, black beard. The billowing cloak was so off-putting, that it took a moment for Scott to realize that the newcomer was Harry Stark.

His expression was stoic, as he came to stand next to Barnes.

"You cannot be serious!", Iron Man continued, "Think of the consequences!"

"I am.", the reply was so cold, it send shivers down Scott's spine, "You are talking about consequences? You are right. I can say a lot of things. But it is time to take a stance."

"And that has to be against your brother?", War Machine sounded almost as hurt, as Iron Man did. Of course, Scott realized, there was a lot of history between these men.

"Against anyone, who threatens the very core of what I believe in. If that means standing between you and Barnes, then that is where I belong."

Scott's head was spinning. This wasn't just a fight. He had known that, logically, but this small exchange drove the fact that these people were friends, family, home with incredible force.

"Harry…", Black Window started, but Iron Man interrupted her: "Don't waste your breath. He has made up his mind."

"Damn.", Sam's voice next to Scott was so quiet, he knew no one else had heard it. Damn, indeed.

Cap seemed even more reluctant to fight the other team now, Scott could feel the conflict roll off of him. Scott kept looking between both teams. He wasn't exactly sure what Harry Stark was supposed to do (dude looked pretty much unarmed), but the other members of his team looked way more confident than before.

Ooooookay, Scott was missing something. Judging from the worried faces of some of the members of Team Iron Man: something big.

Was Vision nervous? Couldn't be.

No one moved.

Suddenly Iron Man closed his helmet, his angry face vanishing from view.

"You brought this on yourself."

Next thing Scott knew, everyone was running again. It was all a big blur of people and energy all around him. Almost impossible to track people, Scott saw Iron Man go up against Cap.

He was desperately trying to keep track of everyone while simultaneously fighting.

He was seeing them fight. Live. Close up. The Avengers. And he was smack down in the middle. Scott was fighting War Machine, when Hawkeye tackled him from behind.

"Wha…?!", he started, as a bright beam of light shot right past his head, followed by Vision. It looked like the… Vision… had been sent flying violently. What the hell could do that?!

Harry Stark, apparently.

"Sorry.", he told them offhandedly, as he followed behind Vision, jumping far higher and farther that should be possible, shooting a bright red beam to his left and catapulting War Machine backwards as well.

"I have an idea.", Hawkeye told him, just as there was a blinding light to their right. Scott was quite happy he wasn't part of that particular fight.

"I am game.", Scott replied, still trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Yeah, shrink down. I'm gonna shoot you at Stark so you can try and sabotage his suit."

Scott instantly regretted his approval.

Scott was being catapulted from the Iron Man suit, when he heard the others discussing strategy over his headpiece.

"That guy's probably in Siberia by now.", Bucky was saying, his voice impatient.

"I'm gonna draw all the fliers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet.", Steve was proposing.

"No, you get to the jet! Both of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here.", Sam disagreed, but Scott wasn't so sure about that. They seemed pretty evenly matched, what with Harry Stark and Vision battling it out like magical streetfighters. As if on cue, both men(?) flew past him in a blaze of sparks. Scott threw himself to the floor again. Public manices, the both of them.

"We can win this.", Scott told the others, while getting up again.

"Yes, but probably not fast enough. We are running out of time.", Bucky grumbled.

"You guys get the hell out of here then.", Clint told them, "We'll be able to hold them off for a while. Good thing Harry showed up."

Scott was about to offer himself for another really stupid idea, when Harry Stark suddenly arrived right behind him, looking at him intendly.

"What are you discussing?", he asked, "I don't have an earpiece."

Scott stared at him blankly for a second, in the background he could see that Wanda had taken over the fight with Vision.

"We need a diversion. Steve and Bucky need to leave now.", he replied, admittingly sounding a bit dumb.

A big, almost creepy grin appeared on the younger Stark's face, sending shivers down Scott's spine.

"Tell them not to worry. They need to get moving. I've got this.", his hand vanished into his cloak.

"You guys heard that?", Scott asked.

There was a collected grumble of approval in his ear. Scott nodded to Harry, who stepped out of the cover they had both taken. He swung his wand out to the right and one of Iron Man's projectiles collided with an invisible wall. For their future relationship's sake, Scott really hoped that had been a stunner. Harry, on his part didn't even look at his brother, but continued his calm walk. Now the others seemed to notice something was happening, War Machine, who had obviously been going for Scott, turned towards Stark instead. Even all those meters away, Scott was sure he could feel the sudden nervousness around him.

On his left, he could see Steve, Bucky and Sam run towards the hangar. Distraction. right, he told himself and ran towards BlackPanther, who was following the others.

Suddenly he felt like he was in a World War 2 war movie.

Later Scott would be really ashamed to admit it, but when he heard a sound like multiple bombs going off behind him, he threw himself to the floor (again) on instinct, covering his head.

He turned around in shock. The battle continued behind his, Harry now battling his brother. But there was something moving on the floor. Multiple somethings. Running around and periodically making a horrid noise.

They had certainly been enough of a diversion, even if it didn't take the others too long to adjust. Behind him the quintjet soared high into the air. It looked like Iron Man and War Machine wanted to follow, but Harry flicked his wand again, pulling both back towards him like they were on invisible lassos.

Scott REALLY needed to find out what exactly that man was.

There was a scream that suspiciously sounded like Wanda and it seemed that Harry lost his concentration for a mere second, allowing War Machine to get out of his reach and follow behind the jet. Sam noticed immediately, following as well. Scott cursed loudly. He had been so sure that Harry had it all under control that he has severely neglected his job. It was just all so… fascinating. He jogged towards Harry, intend of asking him if there was anything he could do, when a bright beam shot upwards from the ground, missing Sam by mere millimeters and hitting War Machine. Harry, Scott realized, hadn't noticed that. He had just reached Vision, kneeling on the floor next to Wanda and send a blazing, red light towards him. Vision actually fell to the floor and remained unmoving, as Harry kneeled down next to Wanda, fury replaced by deep lines of worry. Scott turned around, expecting to see them all come down again, Jet out of sight, when he saw bot Sam and Iron Man race towards the ground.

"Holy Shit!", he cursed, when he saw why exactly they were diving down.

"Harry!", he yelled on instinct, pointing towards the falling War Machine, hoping that the weirdly powerful man could, would do something about it.

Harry's head whipped around, his eyes zoning in on his falling friend. With one practiced motion he drew his wand again and Scott could actually see War Machine slowing down, down, down… until he softly landed on the gras.

Harry and Clint pulled up Wanda and Scott reflexively joined them, as they walked towards the potentially injured man.

Both Iron Man and Sam had landed next to him and Iron Man had pulled of the other man's visor.

"Ouch.", was the only response he got.

Iron Man's helmet opened as well- "Rhodey?", he asked breathlessly.

"This pee recycling thing is not working, when the suit isn't functional."

Scott actually laughed, when he heard War Machines annoyed tone, but Iron Man didn't seem to relax. His furious eyes turned on his brother.

"Are you happy now?!"

"This wasn't me.", came the icy reply, "We have bigger battles to fight."

He let go of Wanda and held out his left arm. Wanda immediately grabbed onto it tightly, Clint put his hand onto Harry's shoulder, holding tight.

"Come on, Tic Tac, let's leave.", Sam told him, "You can have his arm."

"I can have what?", Scott didn't like this. At all.

"My arm.", Harry told him, "Hold on tight."

No one else was saying anything. No one dared. The fight was over. They all knew it. There was nothing left to say. Sam took Harry's other shoulder, simultaneously holding onto Clint. Scott finally grabbed Harry's arm, holding onto it for dear life.

"Goodbye.", Harry told no one in particular and before Scott knew what exactly was happening, he felt a bit like the first time he used the suit. Like his whole self was squashed together. Then everything went dark.

.

P.S. a virtual cookie to the first person who can tell me what Harry's distraction was. Or the next chapter early. Or the pilot for my next story. Maybe all of these things :D

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 27: Loss**_


	25. A single Life

Hello everyone! Thanks for your kind reviews, I got them all now! Yesterday they were down :( And now it seems updates aren't working... I hope you guys get this at some point

Of course those of you who guessed were right about Harry's distraction!

And thanks for your votes. Thor is in the lead now. Which I find quite funny, because he was my first choice. When Harry was in the lead before, I already tried to figure out how to do that without being depressed about it :D But that's only gonna be chapter 28 (or so my murder board tells me) so you still have time to vote.

 **A single Life**

There wasn't as much pain as Tony had expected. Instead he woke up to a dull numbness in his chest.

All the better, he thought, groaning involuntarily. One did not have a shard of metal removed from one's chest every day, after all. He carefully turned his head, expecting and hoping to see Pepper sitting next to his bed. Instead he found himself looking at the sleeping form of his little brother. He looked really uncomfortable. Tony blinked. He hadn't seen Harry in…months? Yes. By now it had been months.

He shifted a little and Harry woke up with a start, his head slipping out of his hand. He gripped Tony's hand and smiled cautiously.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey.", Tony smiled at him, "It's good to see you, man. It's been too long."

Harry didn't answer, instead leaning back and stretching his back and arms.

"Ouch.", he simply told Tony, "Those are some uncomfortable chairs." He put his feet up on another chair, leaned against the back of his own and closed his eyes, as if trying to relax. Tony felt a sudden, unexplained rush of anger go through him. It had been months. Months since he saw Harry and now he didn't even get a response? An explanation? An apology?

"Could have really used you back there, buddy.", he told him, unable to hide the anger in his voice. Harry didn't even open his eyes, but there was a sudden tension rolling off of him.

"A fucking terrorist blew up my house. I could have died. Pepper could have died!", Tony knew he really shouldn't shout. Not after heart surgery. Not there and then. But he didn't really care.

Finally Harry did open his eyes. Tony expected to see remorse or shame. Instead he was greeted by Harry's green eyes blazing in anger.

"Yes. A terrorist blew up your house. After you gave him your address and challenged him to do so. Great move, Tony."

"That's not the fucking point.", Tony huffed.

"It's exactly the point. You get yourself into shitty situations and then expect others, mainly me, to come and bail you out."

"As if I didn't do the same for you."

"Yes. You did. When I was a kid. You are not a kid, Tony. I cannot just leave everything and run to clean up your mess."

"And here I thought that was what brothers did.", Tony's tone was pure acid, but Harry wasn't having it.

"You can't be serious. I left my job and joint SI for you. I left everything and everyone behind every single time you needed me. I did fucking everything for you! And now you are angry, because I can't do that anymore? I lost my wife this year, Tony. My wife. I could have bloody needed you. I really did need you. But I haven't heard from you in weeks. And now you are angry at me? Why didn't YOU call me? Why didn't you come by?"

Harry looked at him expectantly, his eyes still full of ice cold anger.

"I am CEO of a multi billion dollar corporation. And now I am a bloody single father of five. So excuse me, when I can't just follow your every whim. I don't have Ginny looking after the kids. I don't have Ginny packing my bags. I don't have Ginny pretty much making my whole life work. I don't have Ginny! She is gone and you just think everything should go on as before! Excuse me, please, when I have bigger problems than were I can get my next bottle of Scotch from!"

Tony was staring at Harry, dumbstruck. Harry, who had completely abandoned his chairs, was standing over him. His face white as a sheet and his fists clutched tight in anger. Tony was shocked to see the clear signs of tears threatening to fall from his little brother's eyes. There was a sudden pain in his chest that had nothing to do with the surgery.

"I am sorry.", he breathed, "You are right. I failed you."

Harry visibly deflated, his hands opened and he set down again, raising his arms and hugging his middle. Tony couldn't remember the last time he had seen Harry so defeated. Maybe never.

"I loved Ginny. So much. I just… can't bare to remember sometimes. With you guys living in the UK, it was easier for me to pretend that life could just go on like before. But it can't. And I left you, when you needed me the most. I am sorry, Harry, truly, I am."

"I like to pretend, too, sometimes. When I am on a business trip, it's like… it's all back to normal. And I can come home and Ginny will be there. And then… then I remember she's not. So my trips got longer. I didn't even really notice it. Two months ago Johanna actually told me to get it together. My kids had already lost their Mum, they couldn't lose me now as well. She was right, of course."

Johanna, Tony thought frowning, oh yes. His brother's weird German assistant.

"Where are the kids now?", he asked quietly.

"On their way here. I flew over as soon as your house was attacked and I could find someone to look after the kids. Tried to find you. I called home, when I knew where you were. I left the kids at the Burrow. Sirius is bringing them over, so they can see you."

That only made Tony feel guiltier. Harry had come, of course he had.

"Look at us two.", he huffed, "We make quite the pair."

"We always have.", Harry laughed, angrily brushing off his tears.

"I wish I had never gotten involved in all of this. What am I doing with the Avengers? I don't belong there. I am not a soldier. I am not a fighter. And now I am pulling everything down with me."

"What did I do in the war against Voldemort?", Harry shrugged, "I was a kid. Or at least I was supposed to be. We don't choose our wars."

"Loki would never have gone to the tower without me. Ginny… Ginny would still be with us."

"You don't know that.", Harry disagreed, "I tried that approach, you know? It doesn't work. Maybe the Weasleys wouldn't have been involved in the war so much without me. Maybe Fred would still be alive. Maybe Ginny would be, too, if she had never married me. If we go that route, then where do we stop?"

Tony felt tears burning in his eyes now as well, he laughed angrily. "Stop making so much sense. I was trying to be self deprecating here."

"You are only allowed to do that as long as it doesn't mean you pull away from us.", Harry chastised, "I am not allowed to, either. So we better pull ourselves together."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in.", Tony replied on instinct.

Sirius was first through. For a second there Tony thought he saw relief on the other man's face, but he must have been wrong about that, because when he looked now, he only saw the usual mildly annoyed expression he normally got.

"Oh good, you are awake."

That seemed to be enough for the excited kids behind him.

Sweet little Lily was actually first through the door and jumped up on the bed with such force that Tony was certain there had been some conscious magic involved.

"Careful.", her father warned, but Lily just put her arms around Tony's middle and put her head on his stomach, as if she never wanted to move again.

"Merry Christmas, little darling.", Tony told her and stroked her red hair. She mumbled something he couldn't hear through the blanket. Tony looked up. Alec looked really excited, but didn't dare to hug his injured uncle. Jimmy was watching him like a hawk, his back leaning against his father, who was soothingly stroking his back. Emmy was holding a huge bouquet of flowers and looked at him, as if she wanted to follow her little sister's lead and Teddy looked at him with a calculating gaze that was switching between Tony and his father. That boy noticed too much, Tony thought.

"Why are you having dangerous surgery now?", Jimmy asked him accusingly, "It's my birthday today. If you had died on my birthday, I would not have gone to your funeral."

"I am sorry, Jimmy. I was afraid of this surgery. I knew if I didn't do it now, I would never have the courage. And happy birthday.", Tony tried to smile at his nephew, but he was honestly scared. He was the cool uncle. Harry's kids were never angry at him. But now they had every reason to be. He didn't think he could deal with that now. Not them. He needed them to be okay. There was an awkward pause.

"That's okay.", Jimmy finally let him off the hook, "You didn't die anyway."

Sirius unceremoniously dumped a couple of bags on the foot end of Tony's bed.

"What's that?", Tony asked, frowning.

"The presents Santa left for us.", Alec informed him with excited eyes. Tony felt a terrible sense of foreboding. Oh no, he thought.

"We didn't wanna open them without you and Pepper and Dad.", Alec told him and Tony closed his eyes in horror. Tony had been presumed dead, Harry had come to look for him and that was how the kids had spend their first christmas without their Mum.

"I am sorry, guys. What a horrible Christmas."

"It was okay.", Emmy told him, as Teddy put another couple of bags on the bed, "We were with Grandma and Granddad. So we DID open the presents Santa left for us there.", she informed him, tickling Lily, who was was still simply lying flat on Tony's stomach.

The door opened again. Pepper was back. She was followed by a couple of people carrying trays. Tony was suddenly very thankful for his huge private room.

"Is that a Christmas tree?", he asked his girlfriend carefully, when someone tried to move something huge through the door.

"Obviously.", she told him and gave him a light kiss, "Come on, Lily. Time for Christmas."

Lily finally raised her head and smiled brightly at Pepper.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 28: Cursed Child**_


	26. Watch the world burn

Hi! I know there were a lot of problems with the site lately... I hope you've all found chapter 25 by now!

Sorry for being off for a bit, my lovely Beta abandoned me for a holiday on the other side of the pond... so I cheated on you guys with Riverdale. Which, btw, I can not recommend enough! The story is... okay, but the characters are amazing. I found one of my new favourite characters!

 **Watch the world burn**

Harry remembered the day he had found out about his parents' death with frightening clarity. He remembered getting off the Hogwarts Express, he remembered laughing and joking with Hermione on their way off the platform. He remembered his initial joy at seeing both his brother and their old family butler, Jarvis, standing there waiting for him. And what he remembered most was his brother's ashen, grieving face that greeted him with a sort of stony determination.

He hadn't even really said goodbye to Hermione, he didn't have the chance, as Tony just hugged him and refused to let him go. Tony wasn't normally touchy like that. Harry hadn't had to ask. Tony had flown out to London. Tony and Jarvis were there. Mom and Dad weren't. It was all he had really needed to know.

He had never forgotten that pain, that emptiness, that hollow inside.

Then, later, when he had lost so many friends during the war, he had just felt numb. Like he was walking through candy cotton, like his head was always miles below water.

"So sorry for your loss. Thank you. Yes, so sad. They'd be proud. They fought for what they believed in. Yes, horrible. Still can't believe it."

A blur of emotions and colours and people and… and everything. Nothing really.

Then he had settled in. Become a dad. Become a husband. He had become… sloppy. He had let his guard down. Too set in his ways, in his family life, his home and relationship. He had become careless.

And then Johanna had told him his kids had arrived back via portkey. He had not been able to apparate into Stark Tower… and now he was kneeling over the broken form of his wife. Not knowing where to look and simultaneously unable to look away.

"Harry!", Tony was shouting at him from afar, "Harry!"

But Harry wasn't really listening. He just kept staring at Ginny. Thinking how she'd never smile at him again. How she'd never kiss him again. How she'd never wear that awful long skirt again under which Lily liked to hide from her brothers during hide and seek, how she'd…

No. No. No. It wasn't true. It wasn't. The war was over. They fought. They fought so this never happened again. They fought so their children did NOT have to go through this. No. He refused to accept this.

"We need you now, the world does. Come on!"

And somewhere in there, deep inside Harry's bubble of grief and shock, Tony's desperate plea for help registered with the fighter, the auror inside Harry. His reflexes took over. He didn't have to look, didn't need to think. His wand was inside his hand, before he even really formed that thought and it seemed to move on its own accord, killing his first attacker without Harry even really making that decision.

And with a sudden, unexplainable jolt he was back. No cotton, no bubble. He felt like… like he did, when he was still Harry Potter. And there was an anger inside him that he hadn't felt in years. Gone. His life had gone up on flames and he'd be damned if he'd let the world follow.

Suddenly there was a man standing in front of him, tall, blonde, big and Harry realized he was staring at Steve, who was looking at him with an abstract horror Harry remembered from back when people at Hogwarts thought him crazy. It only made the anger burn brighter.

There was a huge, armoured alien flying overhead, Tony shooting at it.

Harry was still looking at Steve, when he raised his arm again and the space whale died instantly. It didn't matter, if the life was big or small, not to the Killing Curse. With another flicker of his wrist, the whale shrunk down to not even the size of an apple, before it violently hit the floor.

"Harry?!", Steve almost screamed at him over the fray, but Harry wasn't really noticing it. Above him, there was a man speeding past on some sort of alien device.

"Harry, that's Loki!", Tony called and pointed upwards.

Harry had no idea WHO exactly Loki was supposed to be, but Tony's hateful tone and quivering voice, made it fairly obvious to Harry that he was looking at his wife's killer. He was fairly certain that he could spot a smug smile on that bastard's face.

He cast a well practiced summoning charm, pulling Loki off his vehicle. He crashed onto the street with an audible thud, his staff clonking off.

When the man managed to pull himself up, the smile had vanished off his face.

"Harry Stark, I assume."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, not even deigning to reply.

"Your lovely wife is more conversational. Apologies. WAS."

Harry hardly realized how he send curse after curse towards Loki, how Tony swooped down and got Steve out, how the aliens around them vanished out of sight, no one wanting to be caught in the crossfire of a magic battle. What he DID notice though, was the smile vanishing off of Loki's face. Harry was, after all, a well-trained auror. Loki had obviously not expected him to be that much of a fighter or, Harry assumed, a real, honest threat to Loki.

Blocking, moving, cursing, even after his two years off the job, these things still came natural to Harry. Everything did, really, everything that could distract him from the pure darkness inside.

"Harry?!", he could hear Tony shouting somewhere above him, but Harry didn't care, didn't listen. He had other things to do. This was, without a doubt, the hardest fight he had ever fought.

Loki's next curse hit him square in the chest, forcing him backwards and to the floor. He had trouble catching his breath, a slight wheezing sound leaving his lips.

Loki walked towards him slowly, Harry could feel him moving behind his back. Like an energy coming towards him. He didn't turn around, didn't try to raise his head again.

"You are surprisingly abt.", Loki's voice started, "I honestly regret my prior actions, we could have made a great…", but before Loki could finish his sentence, Harry rolled around, raised his wand and Loki was hit by three flying cars at once. Catapulting him off to the side and into a nearby building. Harry was back on his feet and standing before Loki, before the other man had even managed to disentangle himself from the cars Harry had sent at him. Harry didn't even give him the chance to collect himself, instead rather fondly remembering the day Crouch had transformed Draco Malfoy into a ferret. With a jolt Loki was thrown upwards, before he hit the pavement again with such brutal force that it cracked under the impact. Later on Harry would never remember just how often he let Loki crash and he honestly, really didn't care. All he could see then and there, was Ginny lying on the floor, broken, and he'd be damned, if he'd let her killer off easy.

"Harry! Harry!", someone was shouting at him, "Stop! You'll kill him!", but Harry really didn't care. Not until someone grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him around.

Harry, always the fighter, reacted on instinct, throwing Steve Rogers back several meters, but the short interruption was enough for a big, tall, blonde dude to step between him and Loki.

Harry was prepared to swat the man like a bug, but he raised his arms in surrender.

"Please wait. I know we have not met before and you owe me nothing, but please hear me first."

"Who are you?", Harry asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"My name is Thor Odinson. That man you are attacking is my brother."

That did not really make Harry more inclined to listen.

"Harry, buddy, please."

Harry's head moved to the side, looking at his big brother unseeingly. Tony wasn't wearing his suit anymore, his face full of little cuts and bruises. For the first time in what felt like ages, Harry looked around. The aliens were dead, he realized, lying all around him. He had definitely killed some, but this… the portal was closed. Had he been so engrossed in his anger that he hadn't noticed… anything. Yes. Yes, he had.

"I don't care what happens to Loki, buddy, I really don't. But don't do this to yourself. You need to stop now."

"I know my brother has wronged you…", Thor started, but Harry interrupted him angrily.

"Wronged me?!"

"Not the right time, Shakespeare.", Tony hissed, "Harry, come on. Let this go. That's not you, remember?"

No, Harry thought, now Tony is just lying. This is exactly me. Always has been.

"This is war and he is a prisoner.", Steve tried. Harry actually respected the man for budding in, the other people standing around, wide eyed and panting, didn't seem too keen on getting involved.

"He killed Ginny.", Harry told Steve hollowly.

Steve flinched. He hadn't known that then.

"Ginny?", Thor asked, his voice a lot less sure than before.

"My wife.", Harry spat, "My children's mother."

"And he will be punished, he WILL, but not like this. Not at the expanse of you.", Steve tried again. Harry could feel his raised arm starting to shake.

Carefully Tony walked over, lowering Harry's arm and hugging him.

Harry felt numb, so numb, so tired. He buried his face into his brother's shoulder, that strange scent of smoke and oil and… Tony.

The others were moving all around him, probably running towards Loki. Harry didn't care anymore.

His legs gave away under his weight and Tony tried to hold him up, but in the end they both went down, sitting on the broken pavement of a New York street, not caring who saw them cry.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 25: A single Life**_


	27. Loss

Ramadan Mubarak to my Muslim brothers and sisters!

Frohe Pfingsten to my Christian Peeps!

I have had the most annoying kind of sickness, the one were I couldn't sit and write anything. I personally blame my normally lovely Beta: she pushed the stroller downhill, I got to push uphill. My back decided on not working, hers is fine. So: it's all her fault.

Next review btw is going to be the 200th :D

 **Loss**

Wanda hit the floor with a jolt, letting go of Harry immediately and gripping the nearest bookcase for support.

"What the actual…", she heard Scott groan.

"Welcome to the concept of apparation.", Clint told their new teammate.

"It's… something."

Wanda looked around. They were in a nice, bright room full of bookcases, a massive TV-set and a huge, very comfortable looking couch.

"Where are we?", Sam asked, staring past Wanda, "And why is there a Skyrim poster on that wall?!"

"We are still in Germany, less than an hour away from Leipzig. Jena, actually. I didn't want to take that many people too far. It increases the danger of… well, the danger.", Harry explained.

"Of what now?!", Scott asked, his voice slightly higher than that morning.

"Not important. Nothing happened.", Harry told him sternly.

Wanda walked over to the window. The garden was slightly wild looking, with herbs and things growing in between a whole lot of cherry trees, two of the biggest ones had tree houses in them, connected through a swing bridge. That was a dead giveaway to Wanda.

"This is one of your houses.", she stated.

Harry smiled at her. "Indeed it is. Let's move out, though."

They left the living room and walked through the hallway towards the front-door.

"Great.", Harry moaned, "Walking out like this will destroy every bit of anonymity I've ever had around here."

Still, he opened the door and ushered them all outside.

"It's a ten minute walk, so let's hurry.", he declared and took the lead.

"What's a ten minute walk? Where are we even going?", Clint huffed, but followed nonetheless.

"I keep a Quinjet in a barn not far from here.", Harry explained, "Hallo, Herr Voigt!"

The man in question looked at them open mouthed from behind his fence.

"He's not a big gossip, maybe I'm safe.", Harry hoped.

"I… what?!", Scott asked, "I am so confused."

"Why do you keep a Quinjet near your vacation home?", Sam asked.

"Because I am a paranoid bastard."

They reached the top of a hill and looked down over a beautiful, bright green valley, filled to the brim with houses.

"Wow. Wait..is that a castle? It's a castle. Is Germany that much of cliché?", Scott asked, looking around wildly.

Harry just laughed, leading them even higher up the path, until they reached a clearing and what looked like an old, wooden barn.

Harry moved his wand casually and the door opened for them, the promised Quinjet inside.

"We are way behind them, but it should work out. In this case I hope late is better than never."

"I am still not over the Skyrim poster.", Clint declared.

"Harry was an adventurer.", Wanda deadpanned, "Like you."

"What? How do you…?"

"Guys, really. Let's just not right now.", Harry interrupted them, "How did I get stuck with the unprofessional ones?"

They all got on board, Harry claiming the pilot seat and hitting a button on the dashboard.

"Invisibility is still the best thing.", he grinned and they were out of the barn before anyone had even registered that.

"We don't really know where to go, do we?", Wanda asked. She had strapped herself into a seat, the men slowly following.

"I do.", Harry stated simply, his voice was so final, no one dared to ask.

"So… magic is a thing?", Scott asked and Wanda laughed out loud.

"No, I mean YOU I knew about… but that was like… alien tech. What's Mr Stark's deal?"

Wanda really would have liked to answer that, but on the other hand she wasn't sure how happy that would make Harry. And he didn't really seem to be in the best of moods. Understandable, she thought, but still…

"Harry, man, thanks for coming.", Clint started, "We would have been, you know, screwed without you."

None of them could see Harry's face, but his back went rigid.

Wanda gave Clint a threatening glare. She undid her seatbelt and walked up towards the front, taking the co-pilot seat. She wasn't that good at flying this thing, but she didn't assume Harry would really need her to do anything. And if so, he had taught her the basics last fall.

"I am really sorry it came to this.", she told him, hoping to be quiet enough the others wouldn't hear her. Apparently they had taken the hint and where now loudly discussing the best Skyrim quotes. At least there was that.

Harry actually managed to give her a tired smile.

"It was… I think it was unavoidable for a long, long time now.", he told her, his smile turning sadder.

"I don't know.", Wanda started carefully, "I don't think I know enough to form an opinion."

Harry didn't answer, instead launching them into a comfortable silence, with the men in the back providing a slightly noise background.

After five minutes Clint walked up front.

"How do you even know where we are going?"

"I just do.", Harry told him, his gaze carefully trained outside.

"Yeah, I get that…. but how?"

"Magic.", Wanda told him with a cheeky grin.

Harry actually laughed at that, "That is at the core of it, yes. There is an explanation, really, but it would undermine my badass reputation. Just let me have this, Clint."

"You okay to fly on your own?", Clint asked and Wanda got the hint loud and clear. Of course Harry could do it, but she smiled at both men and got up, vacating the seat and sitting down in the back next to Scott and Sam.

They sat in silence again, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Wanda could hear the soft murmur of Harry and Clint talking, lulling her to sleep. Jet lag at its best.

She woke up a while later, not sure how much time had past.

Scott was looking at her intently.

"You seem close.", he told her, looking at Harry's back, "Is that a 'magic' thing?"

"When I joined the Avengers and met Harry… well, he said I shouldn't train all day. Shouldn't be locked up in a compound. I had been locked up enough. So I spent some time with him and his family. It was really nice. I looked after the kids a little… we went to the movies. Stuff like that. I spend several weeks with them. Twice. One of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

"You looked after his kids?", Scott asked, sounding surprised.

"Cap was so happy.", Sam laughed, "He was worried about you not getting out enough. And when Harry went and invited you, he was really relieved."

"They are nice people.", Wanda told Scott, "His girlfriend actually…"

"There it is! Cap's jet.", Clint called loudly.

They all got up as Harry landed them smoothly.

"And here I was hoping for gossip.", Wanda heard Scott moan, as they exited.

"Nice place. Homy.", Clint said, when Harry opened the heavy doors with a practised flick.

Wanda really wished she could control her powers that easily. Then she remembered what Harry had told her about that months ago: 'It took me years to learn this and I had teachers and a whole community and history to fall back on. Your powers are new. It will take time.'

Sometimes Wanda wondered what her life would be like without the knowledge that Harry and his family understood. She didn't want to think about that, really.

They walked through the dark, freezing compound for what felt like ages, but probably wasn't longer than a couple of minutes. Sam was taking point, his tech showing them the nearest heat signatures.

None of the doors were any sort of problem for Harry and Scott, who was walking next to Wanda, kept making strangled noises, as if he was still not believing any of this.

Behind the next door Wanda spotted movement, but before anyone could even blink, something flew through the air.

"Harry!", Wanda heard Cap's voice and sighed in relief.

"Sorry.", Harry shrugged, "Habit."

Carefully he handed Steve's shield and Bucky's gun back to their owners.

"Good to see you, guys.", Steve started, "Everything all right?"

"Everyone made it out okay.", Sam informed him.

"How did you guys get here so fast?", Steve asked.

"Magic.", Scott answered. That lead to some careful laughter, but in the end no one felt like elaborating. Steve accepted that answer anyway.

"Let's go and find ourselves some super assassins.", Sam declared.

"Hopefully we are not too late. We don't want them awake.", Bucky told them quietly.

"Don't worry. We brought the A-bomb.", Clint quipped, giving Harry a pat on the back.

Harry just sighed in resignation.

Bucky gave Harry a strange look and Wanda wasn't sure if he even really knew what Harry was. Had Steve told him?

"You got more heat signals, Sam?", Clint asked.

"Yeah. One. Straight ahead."

"One? So he hasn't managed to wake them yet.", Steve said, but Wanda saw both Bucky and Harry look at him with doubt.

They carefully moved forward into a cavernous room, filled with equipment and…

"Oh.", Wanda breathed, "They… they are dead."

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?", they all turned around. Zemo was visible behind a huge, seethrough part in the wall, his voice loudly reaching them through speakers.

Steve raised his shield as if to throw it, but Harry stopped him, his gaze was trained on Zemo, unblinking.

"I'm grateful to them though, they brought you here. To be honest, Mr Stark, I was hoping for your brother to be here."

"I bet you were. Always happy to be unhelpful. That's the Stark Family Motto."

"With everything I have seen of you so far, I am sure this will work, too, Mr Stark."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?", Steve asked and Wanda felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, I followed you. But now that you are standing here, I just realized... There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?"

Wanda felt Harry's left hand take her right and squeeze it lightly.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise."

"You lost someone, too?", Wanda called, her voice much shakier than she was comfortable with.

"No, Miss Maximoff, I lost everyone."

"My brother was 'everyone' to me. Please let…", but before she could finish, the monitor in front of them sprang to life.

A dark, black and white road came into view and Wanda felt Harry's grip tighten almost painfully. A car crashed into a tree violently.

"What the…", Scott started, when a man managed to drag himself out of the burning vehicle and onto the ground.

"Wait.", she said, "Is that…" She didn't finish that sentence, she had seen Howard Stark on pictures all around Harry's home, she would have recognized him anywhere. Oh no, she thought, when a dark, familiar form moved into the frame, oh, please no.

Frozen in horror they all watched the scene unfold in front of them. Wanda didn't dare to look up. She could hear Harry's heavy breathing, the strangled sound when he watched his father killed by the man standing not two meters away. She felt his hand go clammy and shaky, holding on to her like she was his lifeline. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. She knew what it was like. She had blamed Tony and, yes, even Harry for her parents' death. She had held onto that anger for so long. Harry… Harry had thought his parents had died in an accident, he had practically renounced his own brother to help Steve and Bucky… she didn't even want to imagine what was going on in his head right now. She gave up, when she saw Maria Stark die. She wasn't like this, she was stronger than this, she tried to tell herself, but she turned away and buried her face in Harry's cloak, hugging him close, hoping to maybe give some comfort. Harry, ever the Dad, hugged her back immediately, so Wanda didn't see the video end, but she knew the moment it was over. The silence was deafening.

"Harry…", Steve tried, his voice sounding… scared, Wanda realized, Steve was scared.

No one answered him.

"Harry.", this time it was Bucky's voice, dark and rusty from little use. Clint breathed out heavily, as if he couldn't believe Bucky was even speaking.

"He wasn't… it wasn't him, Harry. Hydra had control over his mind.", Steve tried again and Wanda finally turned her head up to look at Harry's face. It was ghostly white and hard as stone, she had never seen him like this before. He looked… small. Like Alec had, when he had fallen off a tree and broken his wrist. It had been mended quickly and until then Alec had just sat there, determined not to cry. He had held his wrist, pale as a sheet and told everyone that he was fine. He had cried, Wanda remembered suddenly, later, when he thought he was alone.

Harry carefully let go of Wanda, entangling himself from her arms and giving her the softest smile. She just stared at him. What was…

He raised his wand and turned around. There was a sharp intake of breath and Steve was standing in front of Bucky.

"Harry, please don't do this. It wasn't him. It was Hydra."

"I know.", Harry told him matter of factly and the thing protecting Zemo vanished without a trace.

"What are you doing?!", Zemo called, but Harry didn't answer, instead simply sending a bright red beam at him. Zemo fell to the floor and stayed motionless. Ropes appeared out of nowhere, binding him.

"Just to be on the safe side.", Harry shrugged. The whole team was staring at him. No one moved. No one spoke.

"We should go.", Harry told them nonchalantly, "I don't know if the others might find a way to track us, the Quinjet is SI after all, we should move."

No one moved.

"Guys. Now.", he moved his wand again and Zemo floated up and towards the door.

"Harry, man…", Clint started.

"What?", Harry's voice was sharp.

"Are you… I mean… I… are you alright?"

"Alright? No. I am not alright. I just saw a video of my parents' death. So I am actually pretty far from alright.", his voice was rising now, his hands balled into fists.

"Do you maybe want to…"

"Talk? No. I really don't."

"Harry…"

"Steve. Really. Stop."

"But…" Wanda was really admiring Cap's courage right there. That man truly did not know when to stop.

Harry took one very deep, long breath before turning towards Steve and Bucky.

"Okay. We talk. I have gone through a lot of crap. I have seen a lot of shitty things. I have been tortured. I have had people trying to control my mind. I have had people controlling the minds of friends and family. And I have had some time to come to terms with what happened to my parents."

"You knew already.", Clint realized, "You knew."

"Yes. I knew. I have had years to think this through and Bucky… I understand. I do. I am not blaming you and I THINK I might be able to get you some help. But for that to work, we really need to get out of here, because Tony will NOT see it that way."

That seemed to do the trick and Harry lead the way outside, still floating Zemo and striding so fast, Wanda had trouble keeping up.

The silence between them was deafening, even when they were all seated in the Quinjet again.

"I'll fly.", Clint informed them, quickly taking the seat, while Harry roughly dumped Zemo in a corner.

"Co-pilot!", Scott declared and followed.

Smooth, Wanda thought, really smooth.

Harry sat down next to Wanda and buckled himself in. She thought it was pretty symbolic that they were seated opposite Cap, who was flanked by Sam and Bucky.

"Where to?", Clint called.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but Harry was quicker: "Berlin. SI building. We can stop there, I'll dump Zemo and then go on from there."

"Where are we supposed to go?", Sam asked, "We are fugitives now."

"Don't worry. I have the perfect place ready."

"Because you are a paranoid bastard?", Sam grinned and Harry even managed a tired smile.

When they landed on the top of the SI building in Berlin, still very much invisible, Harry told Clint to "Vacate my seat", grabbed the still unconscious Zemo and was gone with a loud crack.

"This is officially the WEIRDEST day of my life. And I once turned myself into the size of an ant by accident and almost died in a bathtub.", Scott declared.

"I don't think this weird day is over yet.", Clint replied, "Does anyone know where exactly he is going to take us?"

"He has a couple of houses all over the world. Vacation homes.", Wanda shrugged.

"All of which Tony knows about.", Sam interjected.

"Not necessarily.", Bucky spoke for the first time, "He seems to be the cautious type."

Wanda had trouble looking at him. No matter what Harry had said, no matter what she logically knew. All she could see, was Howard Stark's smashed in face.

Another loud crack and Harry was back.

"Got in and out without them noticing. They will have fun later."

"Where are we going next?", Wanda asked, when Harry took the pilot seat. Clint, grown up as ever, had simply claimed seniority and relegated Scott to simple passenger.

"France.", Harry explained.

"You know what makes all the strangeness of today worth it?", Scott whispered to Wanda, when they left the Quinjet less than an hour later, "The places I get to see today. Germany, Siberia and now France."

Harry had expertly landed them on a meadow outside a beautiful terrace house in the south of France. They walked up towards the front door and Harry rang the doorbell. It took about five minutes before someone opened the door, but Wanda grinned when she saw who lived here.

"Hi Sirius!", she was even quicker than Harry.

"What is this? Visitors? HERE?!"

"Hello Sirius.", Harry echoed Wanda and hugged his godfather warmly.

Wanda followed behind, hugging the man as well. They had bonded over him teaching her how to fly a broom, claiming every good witch needed to know how to do that. He had even bought her one for last Christmas, she kept it with the family brooms in Harry's home in Cornwall.

"Guys, this is Sirius, my godfather. Sirius, this is Steve, Sam, Scott, Bucky and Clint."

"Why do almost all the names here start with an S?", Clint asked, after they all somewhat awkwardly nodded at each other.

"Never thought about that before.", Sam admitted.

"Can we please just go inside?", Harry groaned and they all shuffled through.

"Where is Buckbeak?", Harry asked.

"Outside.", Sirius grinned, "Probably lying in the sun. Lazy old man."

"You two have found each other.", Harry told him and hurried outside, before Sirius could answer.

"My muggle studies days are long over, but your clothes seem atypical.", Sirius informed them, casually leaning on a couch.

"Youths.", Wanda told him, sounding like Johanna, when she was making fun of habits by people that were up to a month younger than her.

Sirius grinned at her, when the others just looked confused.

"Sooooooo, something to drink would be nice.", Scott declared.

Sirius reached for his wand, waved it casually and a tray of bottles full of butterbeer floaded in.

"Oh no. There is more.", Scott groaned.

"More what?", Sirius asked.

"Magical people."

Sirius just started to laugh, as if Scott had said the funniest thing in the world, which to him he definitely had.

"So?", Sirius started, when they were all sitting or leaning on couches, sipping their bottles and Harry made his way back inside, "Not that I do not enjoy surprise visits from my favourite godson, but what is up?"

"They need to hide. Specifically somewhere where no one can find them. Not even Tony."

"Uhhhhh, you need my help AND I get the chance to annoy Tony in the process? I am in."

"You don't like Tony much?", Steve asked, his voice sounding slightly hurt.

"Well, what is not to like about Tony Stark?!"

"Sirius, that's not helping.", Harry chastised and Sirius stopped immediately, "I need you to tell them where they can find your old family home."

"What exactly is that?", Scott asked suddenly and pointed behind Harry, where a huge… horse eagle(?) had arrived.

"That's Buckbeak. He's a hippogriff.", Harry explained, without even looking at Scott.

"I love my life.", Scott laughed.

"So? What do you say?"

"No problem. But I am not sure about all the other stuff living there.", Sirius and Harry just ignored Scott.

"What other stuff?", Clint asked, sounding more than slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry. I will get the house in Scotland ready, but I will need some time for that and London is simply the best option. I will explain all the kinks to them and tell them which rooms not to go into."

"No one has been there in years, new stuff might have moved in."

"No really, guys: what other stuff?!", Clint tried again.

"Okay everyone", Sirius declared, "Listen closely: the secret anti-Tony-hideout is at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London. You got that?"

No one spoke.

"Did we fly all the way to France for an address?", Sam asked, looking confused.

"It's a bit more complicated than that.", Harry admitted, "But basically yes."

"Is it a magic thing?", Scott asked.

"It's a magic thing.", Harry agreed, "Sirius, do you have some clothes left for my friends here? London might be used to strange people, but we do not want to attract attention."

"I can manage some things. I always have clothes around to go into the village. We'll transfigure them to fit.", Sirius shrugged, which was how Wanda found herself dressed in somewhat uncomfortable pants and a long dress shirt half an hour later, a backpack slung over her shoulder, containing her suit.

Harry and Sirius had simply split up to dress everyone up, very organised, Wanda thought.

"Bucky, you're up!", Harry called and held the door open for the other man. Wanda saw him freeze and blink at Harry. Bucky hadn't talked much since they got to France. Now that Wanda was thinking about it, he probably hadn't said anything at all. Steve was with Sirius, Clint and Sam already dressed in casual clothes, they looked at each other uncomfortably as Bucky got up and walked towards the door.

"Stop doing that.", Harry told them sharply, "You are behaving like children. Grow up!" He slammed the door shut behind Bucky and himself.

"He is NOT in a good mood.", Clint observed.

"Would you be?", Wanda asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"No. So we are all just really happy no one died today.", Clint admitted.

Two hours later they left the house in France and Sirius behind.

"I would have loved to stay longer.", Harry had told them, "But it will NOT take Tony long to realize where we probably went."

"London it is then.", Steve tried to sound positive.

"Yeah. Can we come back to whatever else is living in that house?", Scott asked.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 30: Soldiers**_


	28. Cursed Child

**Cursed Child**

It had been weeks since the fall of SHIELD, weeks since he had gotten out of the hospital and weeks since he had last seen Bucky. But now Steve had finally managed to find the strength to go and see Harry Stark. He was carefully dressed in Bermuda shorts and a simple t-shirt, with sunglasses and a cap on, making his way through the lobby of the Stark Industries Headquarters in London and towards the reception.

"Hi, I am here to see Mr Strider.", he told the man behind the counter, "If he is in."

The receptionist looked down at his screen.

"Certainly. Who should I announce?"

"A friend.", Steve told him simply, if the man hadn't realized who he was yet, than he certainly wouldn't tell him.

A few buttons were pressed.

"Miss Schälchen, we have a visitor for Mr Strider. A personal friend."

Pause.

"You can go up, Sir. Take the elevator right here on the left."

He pressed another button and let Steve through.

"Thank you.", Steve told him walking towards the elevator. The doors opened and Steve stepped in, expecting to find a button to push, but there was none, instead the elevator just moved upwards. When it finally came to a halt, Steve found himself standing in front of a young brown-haired woman with a tablet in hand (the computer thingy, not one for drinks).

"Captain Rogers, welcome to Stark Industries, I am Johanna. Please follow me."

"Thank you.", he hurried to find his manners, following closely behind her, as she made her way towards the end of the hall and lead him through a wooden door.

"Mr Stark is on an important call right now, but he will be with you as soon as possible.", she informed him, indicating towards a group of comfortable looking couches, "May I offer you something in the meantime?"

"Oh no, thank you, I am fine."

Steve sat down and looked around the office. It was a nice, bright room full of plants and with a glass front offering a truly spectacular view over London. The Starks had always known how to project an image. Sadly there were no newspapers or magazines laying around to read. Johanna seemed to notice his searching gaze.

"We don't have print media here, but you can take one of the tablets to read, if you like."

There were four of them, neatly placed on the wooden table. But before Steve could make up his mind, the door behind him opened and Harry stepped through, a warm smile on his face.

"Steve! What an unexpected but welcome surprise. Please, do come in.

Johanna…"

"I will hold your calls. Unless they are your kids.", she finished the sentence.

"The receptionist never said my name. How did she know I was the friend?", Steve asked, as he and Harry sat down on two of the armchairs in front of Harry's glass front view over the city. He was thankful not to have a desk between them right then.

"She checked the cameras, when Nicos called up.", Harry shrugged, "Kudos for remembering the name. It would have been a hustle otherwise. "

"I love how you have a system in place for everything."

"I LOVE your outfit by the way. Very nice."

"Thank you. I thought you'd appreciate it."

"How are you, Steve? With everything that happened?"

"Been better. Been worse."

"That I can understand.", Harry sighed.

"The same for you then?"

"Mostly yes. Look at us sorry creatures!"

"I don't think I got the chance to say it before, but I am really sorry, Harry. I know I only met Ginny once, but she managed to… make me feel welcome at a time where I felt incredibly lost."

"Thank you. Honestly. Most people just… don't say anything. And I get it. They don't want to remind me. But truly, it is nice if someone acknowledges…"

"That she is not there anymore.", Steve continued.

"Yes."

There was a little moment of silence.

"And how are you coping with SHIELD being down?", Harry asked, a soft crease on his brow, "Now that you had some time to heal and think."

"Thank you again for coming to Washington and bringing the kids, too. They were the best kind of distraction."

"If there is one thing in this world that I am sure of, it's that my kids can be distracting.", Harry laughed good-naturedly, "Some agents found a new home at SI, are you interested?"

"No. So far I am doing okay. Some research… you know?

"Not really. But judging by your tone, I assume that I will in a bit."

"How are the kids?", Steve asked, trying to play for time.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't call Steve on it.

"Better. It's a struggle, I think it's a bit easier for Teddy and Emmy now, since they are at school. But the little ones… well, we moved."

"Oh. Too many memories?"

"Honestly, yes. A fresh start. We now live in Cornwall. It's as different from the highlands as we could get. And not too far from Ginny's parents. It's easier to visit now. We live about ten minutes from Penzance. If you ever wanna come visit."

"I will definitely consider it.", Steve smiled nervously, feeling even worse about what he was about to do. He had fought with himself for weeks. Harry could potentially be his best chance at finding Bucky. The man had more resources available than anyone else and not only through SI. Magic could go a very long way, Steve had seen it himself. But if he told Harry the truth about what he strongly suspected about Bucky and the Starks…

"Steve. It's pretty obvious that you need something. And I know how hard it is to ask for things, I am not the best at it, either. But… I think it is okay for me to call you a friend." Steve nodded, of course it was. "well, my Dad considered you one of his only friends. To me that's enough to consider you family. So whatever you need: it is yours, if I can swing it."

Not helping, Harry, truly not helping.

"My friend… Bucky. I need to find him. What they did to him, Harry. I… I can't give up on him. Can you help me?", Steve hated himself the moment he said it.

Harry was looking at him, unblinking.

"He is all I have left, really. And he was always there for me. I... ", he sighed. He felt guilty, so very guilty, but he couldn't show it. Not now. He had seen what Harry could do. He knew the man had a temper. The way Loki had looked after Harry had been done with him. Steve shuddered at the thought of Bucky suffering the same fate. Broken and bloody on the pavement. But then again… Harry was his friend. He was a good man. And, maybe most importantly: he was a soldier. He had fought. He had lost. If ANYONE would understand this, it would be Harry.

"But before you say yes or anything like that… there is something very important I have to tell you."

"That sounds ominous.", Harry's brow creased, "If you think it might stop me from helping you…"

"It's about… it's about your parents, Harry."

Harry's inquisit face changed suddenly. He leaned back in his chair, his hands grabbing the armrests.

"My parents?", he asked, a dark sense of foreboding in his voice. He should have started with this, Steve realized with regret. Tell him first, before mentioning Bucky.

"I… I learned that they… Oh Harry, I am so sorry, but their death wasn't an accident. It was Hydra."

Harry's face went stone white. Steve could see his fingers digging into the leather of Harry's chair.

"What?", he asked, his voice forcefully calm, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Zola… the computer version… I… I told him someone would have noticed about Hydra being inside SHIELD. He said people that came close were… well, he said 'accidents happen' and then there was an article about your parents' death. I am so sorry, Harry, I can't even…"

But before Steve could finish, Harry jerked upwards, standing towering over the still seated Steve. He was breathing heavily, his fists shaking. Steve felt all resolve leave him at that sight. He wasn't that afraid if what Harry might do anymore. Seeing him like this… all he was afraid of now, was hurting one of the few friends he had.

"I wanted to tell you in the hospital, but I… didn't want to do it with me just lying there. And then you brought the kids and I… I didn't know how to do it. Tell you? Tell Tony?"

Harry turned around, looking out of the window. His shoulders tense and slightly crouched.

"Harry…", Steve started then jumped up in shock, as every single electronic device in the room exploded in a fit of sparks. Steve felt a burn hole in his pocket, where his phone had been. There was a loud, shocked scream from outside and the door was thrown open, Johanna running in, her hair tousled and her gaze panicked.

"Harry?", she asked, slightly breathless, "What's going on? Everything just… went poof?!"

Harry didn't turn around, his fists still shaking.

"Johanna, maybe you should give us a moment.", Steve told her.

"I am not going anywhere, before…"

"Johanna. Please leave.", Harry told her sharply. She looked at her boss' back in shock, but turned around nonetheless, closing the door behind herself.

Steve didn't dare say anything, scared of what might happen now.

They both just stood there. Silently. For about five minutes, in between the smouldering rubble of Harry's office. Harry wasn't moving and Steve didn't dare to.

"Do you think I am cursed?"

"What?"

"I thought my biological parents had died in a gas explosion. Then I found out they were murdered. Then I thought my parents had died in an accident and now you tell me they were murdered… my wife was murdered. Teddy's biological parents were murdered as well. Do you think it's me? Or am I going to be next? "

"No." , Steve told him sharply, "I am sorry, I don't know anything about yours or Teddy's biological parents, but I met your wife. I knew your Dad and I think I know you at least a little. People like them, like you… don't stay idle by. You don't expect others to come rescue you. You don't let things you know to be wrong happen. And too often people like you pay the ultimate prize for their convictions. "

"People like us, you mean." , Harry turned around and looked at him, his face still an emotionless mask, his eyes cloudy.

"You think it was your friend." , Harry stated simply, sitting back down in his chair stiffly, "Yet you come here and ask for my help in finding him. Explain."

Steve didn't know what to do. He had honestly expected more of a reaction… but then again, Harry's list of murdered loved ones had been frighteningly long.

"They tortured him. Brainwashed him. And when they didn't need him, they just put him on ice. He didn't even recognize me at first. But he saved me in the end. I know he is still in there, Harry. I KNOW it. I didn't look for him then. I left him for dead. I failed him, Harry. The one person I could always count on."

Harry was looking at him silently, unblinkingly. His face still so stony, Steve didn't know if Harry was close to tears or ready to take someone's head off.

"Aunt Peggy told me about Bucky. And how you lost him."

Steve froze.

"What?"

"When Mom and Dad died, Tony and Jarvis came to get me. Jarvis was living in England. But… he wasn't allowed to fly anymore. Peggy stood next to us over their graves, you know? She held my hand through the whole service. And then took us home with her for Christmas. That evening I was sitting in the guest bedroom on the windowsill… thinking about how I would never read to my Mom again. I was crying, when she came in and told me about you and Bucky. And that everyone was allowed to grief. Everyone was allowed to cry. Even heroes."

Steve was staring at him open mouthed, his heart aching for every chance he had missed with Peggy.

"I… I can't say that I am not angry. I can't say that I… that I will be okay with him. But I know more than I would like about torture and mind control. I know what it's like…", he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, "I know what it's like if there is something foreign inside of you, trying to control you. Changing who you are. So I will try and do for Bucky Barnes whatever I can."

Steve was… speechless. He had underestimated Harry, he thought bitterly, he had judged the man on his instinctive reaction to Loki. And now Harry was sitting there and promising to help.

"Should we tell Tony?", he asked, suddenly unsure about his previous decision not to.

"No. I love my brother to death, but he is… he is not like us. He is not a soldier. And… well, I miss our parents and I always will, but I made my peace with their death a long time ago. Tony hasn't. All the things left unsaid between him and Dad...", Harry shook his head in frustration, "I will take responsibility for this, if you like. I will tell Tony someday and tell him it was my decision not to before."

"Are you sure?"

"Tony isn't doing so great, Steve… the wormhole… it has taken his toll on him. I don't want to burden him further now. We all have a breaking point. And I… I am honestly scared for my brother."

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. He had had no idea things were this rough for Tony.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"Yes. Keep this secret. And if there should ever come the day that he asks for help, I hope he can count on you."

When Harry and Steve left the office ten minutes later, both emotionally tired and weary, they were greeted by the sight of Johanna, making tea over a bunsen burner.

Harry laughed.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"The electronics exploded."

"Ah yes, apologies, I will replace them immediately. Your phones, too."

"I didn't know if it was a one instance thing or a more permanent thing and it is REALLY hard to find a heat source in this building, that is not electronic. But here we are.", she poured a cup of tea for each of the two gaping men, "So the danger has passed?"

Harry actually turned red.

"Ahm. Yes."

"Perfect. I will go and get a new phone for you then, Captain."

"Oh.", Steve blinked, "Right. My phone. Yes. Thank you."

She hurried off, leaving the two man to stand there and simply sip their tea.

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 13: Girls' Day out**_


	29. What even is a Family

**What even is a Family?**

It was 6 am on a saturday morning when Sirius Black woke with a start because he heard someone move in the living area. It couldn't be Buckbeak, who had his space outside. And none of his acquaintances from the small French town close to the house would just come here, let alone into the house.

Carefully he got up, his wand in hand, only to find Tony Stark rummaging through his cupboards, dressed in a meticulous suit.

"What are you doing here?", Tony asked him, throwing a hand full of Bertie Botts Beans into his open mouth.

Sirius was rather impressed he managed not to puke.

"Shouldn't that be my line?", he asked coldly, "Or have you finally come to kick me out?"

"Kick you out? After you have… DWELLED here for years, I would have to burn the place down anyway."

"Did you come up with that by yourself or did you read it in your father's biography?"

"Touché. As much fun as this is, it still doesn't answer my question: what are you doing here?"

"No idea what you are talking about.", Sirius feigned ignorance. Of course he knew exactly what the man was talking about.

"I know you are playing stupid. I can see the invitation on your counter over there. Your godson is getting married today. Move your ass, get dressed and come back down here. I brought the jet."

"I do not think I am welcome."

"You got an invitation. That's welcoming."

"Harry was pretty clear on this. I assume Ginny send the invitation. Or maybe Molly made him."

"I don't know who send it, but Harry is your family and, more importantly, you are his. So you have to be there."

"YOU are Harry's family. I was only supposed to be. The day Lily and James died, I should… I should have taken him and run. I was young, grieving and stupid. Now I have lost him forever. Harry Potter is gone and I have no place in Harry Stark's life."

"Oh, don't be so bloody dramatic."

"Dramatic?"

"Yes. Dramatic. Why was this name thing always so important to you? Why does it bother you so much that Harry got to grow up with a loving family?"

"You think that's what bothers me?"

"It's not? If so: you should get better at communicating."

"It bothers me that Lily and James didn't get to raise him. It bothers me that he was just taken from his family like it was nothing. It bothers me that your parents just took his parents' NAME and identity from him. It bothers me that I had to read about his disappearance and possible death in the paper and it very much bothers me that Remus spend weeks looking for him!", at the end Sirius was straight up shouting.

Tony just looked at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I don't think Dad considered someone might be looking for him, considering in what state he found him, no one really seemed to care."

"What do you mean?", Sirius asked, the anger turning to worry.

"My Dad never talked about it, but… No, I will have to start somewhere else. Did you know Lily was my father's daughter?"

Sirius felt the blood drain from his face.

"No, that's not… that can't be. She would have told us."

"It's pretty likely she never knew.", Tony shrugged and Sirius felt his knees go weak. Could it be? Could any of this be true?

"My Dad checked on her from time to time. My Mom and I didn't know. I was sneaking to the kitchen the night he told her. He had just found out about Lily and James dying weeks prior and that Harry was with his aunt. They agreed he should stay with his family, but Dad really needed to be sure he was okay. My Dad came back a couple of days later, with a scared little baby in his arms that refused to cry and was scared of people."

Sirius sat down at the kitchen table, burying his face in his hands, but Tony wasn't done.

"My Dad never told me what happened. He just said: 'This is Harry. He will be living with us now.' and he never mentioned the whole thing again. But Harry always knew about Lily and James, if you are afraid of that. They didn't make a secret out of it."

"Tony…", Sirius tried, but the younger man was on a roll.

"I remember the whole thing very clearly. My Dad said: 'What if he is not okay?' and my Mom answered: 'Then we make sure that he will be'. So I can't REALLY tell you what went on in that house, but you can go and draw your own conclusions. Like I did back then. When Harry refused to let go of my Dad, how he flinched when people touched him, how he didn't like the dark and slept in our parents' bed for weeks."

Sirius felt tears run down his cheeks now and he wasn't even ashamed of it. Tony looked pretty close to tears as well.

It had been his job. HIS job. And he had been young, stupid and hot-headed. He had left Harry's fate in the hands of others. He had failed. He had failed Harry. He had failed Lily. He had failed James. He had simply failed.

Sirius groaned.

"So THIS is my parents' terrible crime. This is the thing that bothers you. They took him in, they loved him, they protected him. And they kept him hidden from everyone who might have tried to harm him."

Sirius just sat there. Shaking. Face in hands and feeling like the worst human in history.

"And all Harry wants, is for Teddy to experience what he did: for someone to chose him. For someone to look at him and say 'You. You are mine now and forever and I'll never let you go'. And I know you are angry, so is Harry, but if you don't go today, you will damn well regret it for the rest of your life."

"Lily and James would… James would look at me and say nothing and Lily would kick my ass.", he told Tony quietly, "I never really understood how Remus could just… accept other people as Harry's parents. He was always the smartest of us all."

"What do you think then? What would Remus say to Harry and Ginny adopting Teddy?"

"He'd be happy for them.", Sirius admitted, "And thankful."

"So the question you now have to ask yourself is: where do you wanna be?"

"With my family."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 6: Harry's choice**_


	30. Soldiers

**Soldiers**

There was a pounding, inescapable headache hammering away at Harry's patience. It had been there pretty much since he had made the rash decision of punching his big brother in the face. He was still very firm on his rejection of the very idea of the Accords, but now that he had calmed down, he realized that punching his brother and showing off his powers in front of a Muggle Government official MIGHT not have been the best idea of his life. Or the most level headed. Restraint had never been his strongest suit though. And now he was sitting in Grimmauld Place with half of the Avengers. All of which not looking too happy at the moment. He had just managed to send a message to Luna, who was currently travelling the US. She had promised to head toward the Barton Family Farm immediately. The government might not know about them right now, but Tony certainly did and Harry wasn't sure what exactly his brother might do to find Clint. He hated to even think that but Tony had become less and less… stable. Harry had hoped he might try and get help, but instead his big brother had found refuge in work and alcohol. Pepper leaving had been the final straw, Harry knew. Tony hoped the Accord would take some of the blame he had taken to heart so much… and that Pepper might return, if he could promise not to be absent so much. Harry had wanted to shake Tony and tell him that was never, ever going to happen. He had liked Pepper well enough, he had accepted her as Tony's girlfriend… had treated her as part of the family… but he had never thought they would last and he couldn't figure out how Tony might have thought otherwise. Maybe he himself had just been really lucky with the two women he had had the chance to love in his life. Supportive, understanding… and still very much capable and willing to take someone's head off.

Pepper, at least as far as Harry could see, had always tried to…change Tony and Harry would never understand how that was supposed to be helpful. Judging by Tony's recent behaviour, he'd say it wasn't.

He looked over at Steve, Clint, Sam and Wanda, who were playing exploding snap at the kitchen table. Scott had, after Harry had cleaned the bedrooms, claimed one of them and decided to nurse his jet lag and Bucky had… wandered off. Harry probably should have stopped him and checked ALL the rooms first, but despite the tough front he put on, he was just as tired and unsure as the rest of them. He assumed he had just learned to hide it better over the years of war and… well, five children. Sam threw his cards up in the air in shock, when Hermione's head appeared in the fireplace Harry had been staring at.

"Hello, Hermione.", Harry smiled in relief.

"Hi Harry, nice to meet everyone.", she told the gaping people. The look she gave Harry, though, was quite telling. Had he been by himself, she would have a lot of things to say right then. Instead she chose to go into business mode: "I talked to Kingsley. He says it's no problem."

"Seriously?", Harry felt the relief flooding through him.

"Yes. But he expects you to come and give some talks to the Auror recruits.", Hermione grinned and Harry groaned. He had been so… separate from the wizarding world for so long and now he had given Kingsley at least some leverage. 'Don't be so dramatic' he could almost hear his father tell him sternly and smiled at the thought. What would they say now, his parents? With him and Tony being… not on speaking terms. Harry would call it that now.

"He will have the spell prepared in two weeks. Until then you are probably safest here."

"Great. I love this place."

"I have shipped your kids off to the burrow. They'll be safe there and it's simply the biggest place. I hear they'll be joined soon by your friend's kids? You don't really think Tony would try to go after the kids, do you?"

"No. Of course not. But I like being on the safe side."

"I know.", she gave him a tired smile, "Kingsley also cleared everything with St. Mungo's. You have an appointment tomorrow at 9am."

Harry felt like kissing her then and there, calling Hermione in moments like this was always the best idea. That woman still got everything done.

"Oh. Ron will be by in a bit. He had a shipment right now, but will be by immediately after."

"Ron is coming by?", Harry actually laughed happily. Seeing Ron sounded honestly heavenly, that man knew him longer than almost anyone.

"He says all ex-aurors should stick together. And he wants to help you make the house safe. I assume he is bringing food, too."

"We got some from Sirius, but more food can never be a bad thing.", Harry smiled. After all those years, those two were still right by his side when he needed them, even when he tended to pull away, when he got stressed and had way too little time for them these days.

"I better get back to work now. But we'll talk soon.", Hermione smiled and her head vanished.

"What exactly is the Burrow and why is my family going there?", Clint asked carefully.

"You agreed to send them to safety for now.", Harry frowned.

"I did. But where exactly are they going?"

"Oh. Yes. The Burrow. It's where my in-laws life. Ginny's parents. Their house is not only safe, but also big enough. Once we get Scotland set up, they can come there, too, if…"

"If we haven't resolved it until then.", Steve said.

"Exactly."

"Where do you have an appointment tomorrow?", Sam asked him, still looking at the fireplace suspiciously.

"St. Mungo's. It's a magical hospital. It's not for me. It's for Bucky."

Harry could feel the room's temperature around him drop and smiled sadly, he really, really needed a bed, maybe a good, strong firewhiskey. This day was way too long for his liking. But he wouldn't budge now. Wouldn't break down now. He had brought them here, to his world. It was his job now to be strong. Or at least appear to be.

"I'll tell him.", Harry declared and got up, "If a tall ginger bloke walks in here, tell him he is too late, I have already run off to South America."

Harry found Bucky a couple of minutes later, staring at the Black Family Tapestry.

"Fascinating, isn't it?", Harry asked casually and stepped inside. Bucky turned around to look at him and Harry… felt nothing. He should be angry, right? He had just seen this man brutally murder his parents, but honestly, he just felt tired. Could you become tired of loss? Tired of grief? Harry suspected you might.

"Is this the family that used to live here?", Bucky asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes. There is only one Black left now. And he isn't even on this thing anymore."

"Why not?"

"His mother blasted him off it, when he ran away. See that hole over there? That used to be him.", Carefully, Harry traced the name of Sirius' little brother, "Regulus here, he sacrificed his life for a tiny chance to bring down one of the most powerful wizards that ever lived. He was only 17. This hole over there used to be Andromeda Tonks. She is my kids' grandmother. Well… sort of."

"Why only sort of?"

"Ginny and I adopted our oldest son when we got married. That did not mean he stopped being her grandson now, did it? So instead she just got more grandkids. Win win."

"Why did she got blasted of?"

"That, I fear, is a very long story.", Harry started, then he looked at Bucky's curious face and made a choice. He dropped down on the old and worn couch in front of the tapestry and gestured for Bucky to do the same, who sat down much slower and more careful than Harry had. He really should have checked if something was alive inside this couch. Since nothing was attacking them or seemed to be moving, he hoped they were safe, "The Black Family had traditionally been… more inclined towards the dark arts. And some of the old families were and… still are… very proud of their long magical line."

"Looking down on those without it."; Bucky guessed when Harry stopped to collect his thoughts.

"Exactly.", he looked over at the man and wondered. He looked younger than Harry. Probably was, when it came to time spend conscious. What a truly horrifying thought. And yet of course he understood. He had been a soldier in World War II. He had seen humanity at its worst.

"Andromeda loved a man not good enough for her family. Someone born to non-magical parents. She chose him, married him… so she got erased from the family history."

"So people are the same everywhere. Magical or not. "

"Yes. People always need someone to look down on. To blame." , Harry sighed.

Bucky gave him a strange look and only then did Harry realize what he had just said.

"I don't blame you, if you think that. "

"Why not?"

"Lots of reasons." , Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"If I was controlled or not, it doesn't matter. I did it. These hands… this ARM… ", Bucky looked down at his metal hand. "Someone just has to say the words and I will use them again to hurt someone else."

"I worked as an auror for a while, I was even head of that office… I dealt with a lot of people claiming to be mind controlled and some that really were… I am not a stranger to the whole thing. And… okay… I am going to tell you something I don't normally tell people. I never even told Tony. The man who killed my biological parents, he was one of the most powerful dark wizards that ever lived. Voldemort. He tried to kill me, too, as a baby. I am the first and still only known person to have survived the Killing Curse. It's where I got this scar. ", he rubbed at it for good measure, "What most don't know is that I got something else, too. A part of Voldemort's soul latched onto me. I can't explain the whole thing to you, but there was a time in my life, where I could feel it. Where it changed the way I thought sometimes. Where it took control. Voldemort used it to manipulate me and I wasn't safe. Never safe. I was scared to sleep. Scared of my of mind. Scared of what I might do to my friends. I don't want to compare it with what has been done to you. I know it doesn't even come close, but I have looked into the eyes of the man that killed my biological parents. I looked into his eyes and there was nothing but hate. No remorse. No… Nothing. I looked into your eyes, too. "

"I am sorry." , Bucky told him quietly, still looking at his hands, "I remember them. I remember killing them. And I remember not… not understanding why your Dad called me by a name that wasn't mine. I didn't have a name. I was a soldier. I didn't need a name. "

Bucky looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and guarded at the same time, "I liked your father. He was a friend. I will regret his death for the rest of my life."

"Don't." , Harry disagreed, "It won't change anything. Only make you and everyone else miserable. There comes a point where you can only accept and move on."

"I have accepted. Who I am and who I was. Now I don't know where to go from here. "

"Help. I called in some favours. We can go to the magical hospital here tomorrow. If you like. "

Bucky just looked at him.

"Can they help me?"

"They will try. That's more than giving up will get you. "

Bucky nodded and Harry wished more than anything that Tony would reach this point soon. Accept. And find help.

A couple of hours later most of the people inside Grimmauld Place No 12 had gone to bed. All except Harry and Ron, who were sitting on the bed in Sirius' old bedroom, like they had so often as teenagers. Except this time they had WAY more firewhiskey, although that was dwindling rather rapidly.

"That's one… well. It's a mess."

"As eloquent as ever, Ron."

"You can only spend so much time with Hermione, before it just starts to rub off on you."

Harry just laughed. Ron and Hermione. The biggest stabilizing influence in his life.

"That bottle is empty.", Ron groaned, then reached down into his bag and pulled out another one. Harry started to laugh whole-heartedly.

"Look at us. Two old, drunk dads."

"Excuse me? I, personally, am a businessman in a meeting with another businessman", Ron told him.

"Urgh. The business.", Harry groaned, letting his head fall back onto the bed rest.

"Will SI be okay?"

"Sure. Johanna can keep the whole thing running. She has covered for me before."

"And… they are not going to come after the business now that their CEO is a fugitive?"

Harry laughed a little, "No. Of course not. My siding against the Accords is a publicity nightmare for them. I don't think they'll make that public."

"A publicity nightmare? Sorry, but I am still not good with your Muggle life. Sorry, man."

"I am the CEO of SI. And one of the two majority shareholders. We are the leading name in clean energy. They can talk politics as much as they like, but in the end this could become a costly business for them. And money still rules, no matter which community. And… well, the Avengers being divided over signing the Accords is bad enough, but they can explain that away and spin it to fit their narrative. Cap? Survivor' guilt. Trying to help his friend. Wanda? Hates Tony for Sokovia. Is dangerous anyway. Sam? A soldier following his Captain's orders. Scott? A criminal. Protegee of Hank Pym. Who never got along with my Dad. Clint? Resigned and wants to protect his privacy. With all of them they can easily explain it away with friendships and personal vendettas. I am much more of a problem. If it's just about personal loyalty, I should have sided with Tony. With Rhodey… if they make my involvement known, they'd have to admit that I have a MORALE problem with the Accords. And I might not be an Avenger, but I am a very public figure. I am the guy that famously lost his wife in the New York Attack, is now a single dad, spends a lot of money on philanthropic causes and posts cute cat pictures on his twitter account. Or at least his assistant does for him."

Ron filled both their glasses to the brim and they emptied them immediately after.

"This still sucks.", Ron declared and Harry looked at him sadly.

"I don't even know how it happened, really… looking back I think there were many signs, but… how did it come to this, Ron?"

"As someone with a LOT of brothers I am gonna say it: just because you always love each other, doesn't mean you always LIKE each other."

"Tony is my only brother, though. All we have is each other.", Harry sighed.

"No.", Ron told him sharply, "You are all HE has. I am sorry, Harry, I am. I like Tony. But he had it easy for a very long time… and now he can't cope."

"That's not fair.", Harry tried to defend his big brother, "He didn't exactly have it easy with looking after me and… well, the last years were tough on him."

"It's not the same though, is it? You were fighting for your life as a teenager. You trained to become an auror. You have seen some bloody horrible things and had to live with the consequences. Tony was partying while you were at school. He was enjoying the easy life, while you were a teenage dad."

Harry wanted to interrupt him there, but Ron wouldn't let him, "I know you had help. I know Tony helped. That's not the point. You are a fighter. He doesn't understand what life is like for people like us."

"People like us.", Harry groaned, deciding on another drink, "You really think we are that different?"

"I think you have completely different stakes in this. He wants to shift blame, you want everyone to be responsible for their own shit. Makes sense, really."

Harry closed his eyes, letting the woozy feeling of too much alcohol wash over him.

"So what you are saying is that Tony thinks he can be safed by more rules, whereas I sit here and remember rules being abused."

"Dude. Have you looked at your hand lately?"

"This SUCKS. I want my brother back. Mainly I want to drag him to a psychiatrist and hope someone can help him. He's hurting, Ron, he is hurting and there is nothing I can do. And then they go and play RIGHT into his fears. Tell him something he hopes will help and he runs towards it like a starving man. And I… I should have tried to reason with him. I should have tried to explain. But I read those Accords. Registration, Ron, REGISTRATION! After all we have been through, after all the things he KNOWS I have been through. And he goes and says Lily, well… it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Lily? What about Lily?", Ron asked darkly.

"He said one day she would be just as dangerous as I am now. And I just… lost it. I had to become this, Ron, I HAD to. People were depending on me. I didn't want this. Any of this."

Harry could see Ron chewing at his words. He didn't want to say anything bad about Tony, but Harry also knew that Ron had always thought Tony had gotten off easy in life.

"Tony lashes out, when he is hurt.", Ron said instead, "I know. I do the same."

Harry grinned, "Who? You? Never."

"You on the other hand bury your pain until you can't hide it anymore and then you go up in a big ball of fire."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure."

"I thought", Harry started, "meeting Bucky. I thought I'd be… angry. Like I was when I met Sirius for the first time, back in that shack. I thought, I'd hate him. But I just… I look at him and all I see is… me? You? Neville? What could have become of all of us. What if I hadn't come for Tony? If they had tortured and manipulated him until he had forgotten who he was. What if Sirius had gone mad in Azkaban? I see Ginny manipulated by Riddle. I see… I can't explain it, Ron. What would have happened to me, had Voldemort not tried to close that connection?"

"Not a scenario I like to dwell on.", Ron told him drily.

"He confined Wanda to the compound. Wanda. Who was locked in a lab for years. And Tony went and locked her up again. I just got so angry. I wanted to shake him and make him see reason. Make him see that he was ready to prejudge people based on their birth, not their decisions... "

"You have always been crap at communicating."

"What do we do now?"

"Hide? For now? You are good at that. Go underground, wait for things to calm down. Try and talk to Tony then. If it gets really bad: we have the resources to hide a lot of people. You still have a lot of pull within the magical community. Maybe it's time for them to care."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 21: The Hollow**_


	31. Long Time Coming

I am quite surprised, really, so many hints and not one of you went: oooooooooooh her! Only two chapters left after this, for now. We will have to wait for Homecoming and see.

I will already say that this was quite the experience. I have never written something so controversial before, I knew I'd have to argue a lot, when I started this. It was amazingly interesting and sometimes really bizarre. At least for me. It was one of those things where you could REALLY see differences in cultures :D

 **Long Time Coming**

Harry Stark was sitting in his favourite armchair, his feet up on a stool and reading files on a possible acquisition. The past few months he had spend working from home a lot, still going in for meetings and such, but generally making himself a bit rare. He wasn't actually hiding, but being generally careful of things. They all were. Bucky was still being treated at St. Mungo's, apparently making great progress… Clint and his family had relocated to Scotland, not exactly hiding either, but laying low. Steve, Sam and Scott had made Sirius' home in France their base, when they weren't out doing whatever they got up to. And Wanda had permanently found a home with Harry's family. She really seemed to enjoy her role of big sister and Harry favourited the Weasley approach to family: at a certain point one child more or less doesn't make a difference.

He had wanted to stay awake and wait up, but it had been a very, very long day. He had returned from a trip to Japan yesterday and was still trying to adjust.

The doorbell rang, stopping Harry in his decision to go to bed early. There was an excited noise of feet moving upstairs. Harry made his way towards the door carefully, seeing the excited faces of his three youngest on top of the stairs.

"Back to bed, you three."

"It's Uncle Tony!", Lily declared, bouncing up and down.

"I saw him from my window.", Alec explained.

Harry felt his heart sink and simultaneously swell with hope. Tony had come. After all those months of radio silence.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near your window.", Harry chastised, "Off with all of you. Don't try eavesdropping. I will check."

Three loud groans followed, but Harry could hear them returning to their rooms.

Carefully, he opened the front door to find Tony standing there, dressed casually and looking even more tired than Harry remembered.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course.", Harry agreed, stepping back to allow his big brother inside.

"Where is everybody?", Tony asked, looking around the place.

"It's past ten. Lily, Alec and Jimmy are in bed, Emmy, Wanda and Johanna have a Zumba class.", Harry explained, as he and Tony reached the living room.

"Zumba class?", Tony laughed.

"Yes. Every Thursday. From 8.30 to 9.30."

"I am trying to picture that.", Tony laughed again.

Normally he probably would have said something about that, but Zumba class wasn't his favourite subject in the world. It had been Johanna's idea. She had been worried about Emmy and decided that maybe spending some time with something like Zumba during the holidays was a good idea.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Emmy's mental health problems, he thought, was not the conversation he wanted to have with Tony right now.

"So Wanda is living with you full-time now?", Tony asked, studying a picture on the wall. It was their last family picture from Christmas, and yes, it very much included Wanda, she was standing between Johanna and Teddy, waving just like the rest of them. Harry didn't answer. Tony probably didn't expect an answer anyway. Or apparently he did.

"Picking up strays everywhere then?", Tony continued, moving on to a very different picture of the Barton Family in front of Castle Urquart. Harry chose to ignore him. There was a reason for those pictures. And for the one of the rest of TeamCap. Those pictures hung in all three houses. Dormant portkeys, ready to take them to the house in question. Or, if it was the house you were already in, to Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't like to take chances. Especially not with children involved. It had been time for him to embrace his magical side a bit more again.

"I like having pictures of my friends around.", Harry chose to answer instead, still weary of what was going to happen next.

"You like to hide them, too.", Tony turned around to look at him, "Hide them from me."

"If I have to: sure."

"Where is Barnes, Harry?", Tony turned around to look Harry dead in the eyes. All pretense and nervous laughter vanished.

"Being treated. If you came here to try and get me to give them up, any of them, I fear I'll have to disappoint you."

Tony nodded gravely, "That's right. Harry Stark. Loyal to the end."

"You think this is about loyalty? Interesting."

"Mh. Maybe stubborn is the word to use? Like Zemo, I guess. They have been interrogating him for months, you know? And he stubbornly refused to talk. Until yesterday. And then he spilled the beans. About his family… about how he planned to have 'the Avengers torn apart from the inside'. Rather successfully, I'd say."

Harry knew what was coming next. He could feel it in his bones, in every fibre of his being. "Some people are predictable."

"Yes. Some. Ross now thinks you aren't one of them. He doesn't know what to make of you. But when Zemo told us Barnes… Barnes had killed our parents and there was a video… well. He meant to play that to me, I hear. Predictable son that I am, he expected me to get suitably angry. Of course I didn't see it, but you did. I hear you were really composed. Calculated. Chose to take out Zemo. Ross is impressed. I am not.", Tony interrupted his little rant, looking at Harry darkly, who chose to let his brother get this off his chest, before replying, "Composed? That really didn't sound like you. Oh no… you didn't explode anything. Didn't punch someone's lights out. You just… what? Accepted it? There is only one reason for that, dear brother of mine: you already knew."

Harry took a deep, audible breath.

"Yes. I knew."

Tony's face went blank. Strongly suspecting and knowing were two very different things, that Harry knew all too well.

"You knew. Knew that Mom and Dad were murdered? Knew it was Barnes?"

"I knew they were murdered and I strongly suspected Hydra used Bucky to do it."

Tony was breathing angrily through his nose now, if it weren't Harry standing in front of him, he strongly suspected Tony would have hit him.

"How long? How long have you been lying to me?"

"Since the fall of SHIELD.", Harry admitted, "I told Steve not to tell you. I was worried about what you might do."

"Worried about what I might do.", Tony echoed, "How dare you? How dare you make that decision for me?"

"Oh, come on, Tony.", Harry huffed, "I had good reason to be. So yes, I made that choice. You know what? I don't even regret it. You were a mess. Don't think I am that blind. You hid away for months. Probably drank your weight on a regular basis. I was worried you'd do something rash. Worried you might go after an amnesiac super soldier. I did not want to have to scrap you of a pavement somewhere."

"So that's what you think of me then? Tony. Who can't be trusted with the truth? Because he is… too fragile?!"

"There is no shame in needing help, Tony! It does not make you weak. I have been trying to tell you that for years. Damn it, I wish I had had the foresight to go see someone. I didn't. I buried myself in work and caring for Teddy. But I damn well should have. So no. When Steve told me, I didn't tell you. I was scared, Tony, seriously scared for you!"

"You just let me run around not knowing. Like it was nothing!"

"You do not get to play that card with me!", Harry was now getting angry himself, "Not you! You didn't even tell me when you were dying. When you were slowly being poisoned. There was NOTHING you could do about Mom and Dad. NOTHING. I on the other hand could have done something to help you. Did you tell me? NO! But that was okay, I guess. You got help from someone else. Why bother telling your BROTHER that you were dying. And I fucking asked you point blank."

"That's not the same and you KNOW it!", Tony yelled.

"Why? Because it doesn't fit into your narrative? That's why you are here, right? Tell me what you know. Watch me apologize and growl. Tell you you were right all along. And then to graciously accept me back? Tough luck."

"I can't… I can't fucking believe you. How can you even compare these things?!"

"True. I was trying to protect you and possibly Steve's friend. You were just protecting yourself. You are Tony Stark, after all, you can do ANYTHING. Why the hell would you need help?"

"How the hell is this about me now?! No. Just no. My parents were murdered and you chose to keep that from me. You chose to HELP their murderer."

"I chose to help a brainwashed torture victim."

"He's a fucking killer!"

"So are you. So am I. What's your excuse? What's mine, for that matter?

You think it was easy for me? Finding out? Looking at him? They were our parents, Tony."

"Well.", Tony sneered, "Technically, they were my parents."

Harry felt everything around him go quiet, except for the blood pounding in his ears.

"What did you just say to me? What did YOU just say to ME?! They were my parents. Mine. And no one can take that away from me. Not even you! The hell do you even think you are doing right now, mh? Lashing out on me now? What for? Provoke me until I beat the crap out of you, so you can spin it that way again? Poor little Tony Stark, severely screwed over by the world. Buhu, my Dad never had time for me. So sad. I now have a justification for every shitty thing I wanna do. My life is so hard. Buhu. My girlfriend left me. I made some horrible decisions and people died. But hey, not my fault. I am the victim here, right?"

Tony's chin was quivering now, he was staring at Harry wide eyed.

"Grow the fuck up, Tony. For once in your life take responsibility for your own fucking life! You always expect everyone to help you. When you needed me, I was there. I came with you. I stood by your fucking side. Became CEO and had your BACK. And when I needed you? When I lost my wife you wallowed in your own pity. Poor Tony, doesn't want to think about the fact that Ginny is gone. Never mind me. Never mind the CHILDREN. And now here you are again. I didn't tell you, so I wronged you. Your friend's chose to side against you. And everyone has left little Tony alone again! But that couldn't POSSIBLY have anything to do with him now, mh?!"

Harry stopped, when he saw movement behind Tony. It appeared the other members of his household had returned. Emmy and Wanda were staring at him open-mouthed, Johanna was holding onto the doorframe, her eyes glued onto him.

"Girls." she said, "Let's head upstairs. Showers sound like a nice idea."

Neither Wanda nor Emmy moved, so Johanna took one arm each and almost dragged them out. Harry and Tony were just staring at each other. Not moving. Not blinking. Harry could hear Johanna upstairs, her voice loud and angry "What is this?! Back to bed. Now. Bewegung!"

Oh no, Harry thought. They had been so loud, the kids had definitely heard them.

"So that's what you think of me? Quite… enlightening.", Tony told him, his voice now sounding more hollow than anything else.

"You basically just told me I was only adopted, so why does my opinion matter anyway? I think you should leave. Now.", Harry told him coldly. Not waiting for a response, not even waiting for Tony to leave, he just walked past him and up the stairs.

The hallway was dark and empty. He could hear the showers in the kids' bathrooms running, both of them. When he made his way up to the 3rd floor, he could see light still on in Lily's room. She switched it off the moment she realized he could probably see it. Smooth, his daughter, really smooth.

Like a zombie he moved into the master bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed. The shower in their bathroom was running as well.

His emotions were running amok. He was torn between anger and betrayal on the one side and horror and regret on the other. What had Tony dared to say to him? What had he said to Tony?

He was sitting upright, blankly staring towards the door. Tony had left, right? He wasn't still downstair? He should check. Really. But he didn't want to. He wanted to… punch something. Punch Tony. And then apologize. Tell him he was sorry and he loved him. Always would. What had Ron told him all those months ago? 'Just because you always love each other, doesn't mean you always like each other."

"Harry, Schatz?", he could hear Johanna coming out of the bathroom behind him. Could smell her shampoo.

The bed behind him dipped down and he felt her arms encircle him from behind, her damp bathrobe pressed into his back. Her wet hair held back by a towel. She carefully rested her face on his shoulder.

What did her shampoo smell like? He had never thought about that before. Something fruity.

"It's going to be alright, Harry.", she softly mumbled into his neck, "It's going to be alright."

"What did I do?", he asked her, his own voice sounding so far away, so strange, "Oh God, what did I do?"

"You told him some things that were true and some that were very harsh. But all of which you have been carrying around for a long time now."

"I… I shouldn't have. I should… I shouldn't have… we don't do this. We don't fight. We are Tony and Harry. We are a team."

"Just because you don't fight, doesn't mean you are okay.", Johanna started to soothingly rub his arm, "Fighting is good sometimes. We fight, don't we? It clears the air. Gets the anger out. Lets wounds heal."

"How do we come back from this?"

"With time. Time and forgiveness. And love. I believe in you, mh? You are Harry and Tony. You will be okay."

.

.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 33: Our Idiots**_


	32. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

Howard Stark knew he wasn't the best father or husband in the world. Far from it, actually.

But he had started out with nothing and his boys would have everything. And to be honest: he loved working. He loved experimenting. He loved THINKING.

And looking after children was… well, boring sometimes. Not his boys. They were both far from boring. But he never got the appeal of sitting around playing monopoly… or throwing a ball. And feigning interest in rudimentary drawing seemed ridiculous. No, it was not good. Try harder. Work harder. It will get better. That was how he had managed to get where he was and he'd gotten farther than anyone would have ever expected.

People had wondered about him, the playboy, marrying Maria. Why had he? Simple: He loved her. She loved him. She understood him. She didn't try to change him. She accepted him and didn't ask anything of him that he couldn't give. So when she had told him that she had wanted a child, he hadn't found it in him to say no. How could he, really, take that from her? So he had agreed and he had resigned himself to being a terrible father. It was inevitable, he knew. What had he heard all those years ago? Oh yes. 'You can't be a father, Howard. You will get bored after a couple of months and then what?' He had hated her for saying it, but in a way he knew she wasn't wrong.

Tony had been a positive surprise. Smart. Determined. Howard knew that one day they'd be able to talk to each other like equals and he was looking forward to that. He was determined to do his best, spend time with Tony, teach him. But work took up so much time. His brain didn't like resting. He took Tony on an expedition, thinking they could spend time together that way, but Tony didn't like it and Howard didn't know what to tell him anymore. He would make up for it someday.

Someday, when Lily was older, he would find her, tell her the truth and tell her how sorry he was. He would be a father or at least a friend. Someday he would finally find the time to spend more time with Tony.

But Tony didn't really like spending time with him then, angry at his absentee Dad. And Lily… Lily died without ever even knowing him. Howard felt like his whole life, his whole carefully constructed plan came crushing down around him.

And then there was Harry. Tiny, orphaned little Harry. Locked in a cupboard, alone in the dark. Holding on to Howard like a lifeline and not letting go. He had already been on his way out. The home was nice. There were baby things everywhere. Nothing for him to do, but demand to wake a sleeping baby. He had walked past that cupboard and heard a tiny, almost inaudible whimper. The look of horror on Petunia Dursley's face had been far more telling than that noise that could have come from anywhere. Malnourished and scared, the doctor had told him, with a strange cut on his forehead. He hadn't waited. Hadn't planned. He had taken the jet home, Harry safe in his arms and never looked back. No one had cared enough to check, no one had even bothered to look. Hide him. Protect him. Do it right, this time.

And so he had tried this time. He had read some bedtime stories. He had looked at those drawings. He had hung some in his workspace.

He couldn't do that anymore with Tony. Tony, he hoped, would understand someday. And maybe, just maybe, he would see that Howard was trying. It was all he could do now.

"Dad?", Harry asked him carefully. Howard looked down at his second (third, fourth, fifth) chance and smiled. His golden boy with the unruly black hair. He was nervous and trying not to show it, Howard realized. His hair was neatly brushed over his forehead and he was, much like his father, dressed in a suit.

"Yes, Harry?"

" Tony won't be back in time, will he? "

"No. He is ACTUALLY studying, I hear. We should not risk him realizing that it's something I welcome. "

Harry simply rolled his eyes at his father's dig at his brother, but it seemed to distract him at least for a bit.

The three Starks were nervously seated in their living room, when half an hour later the doorbell rang and the maid let a middle aged woman in a slightly oldfashioned dress inside.

They all got up in unison, remembering their manners.

The blonde woman smiled at them, "Hello, my name is Esme Eisberg. I am a professor at Ilvermorny. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Thank you for coming." , Maria smiled back, her hand protectively resting on Harry's shoulder.

"You were probably the hardest family to reach that I have ever met.", she laughed, "But I expected that when I read young Harry's name on my list."

Howard felt Harry stiffen next to him. He didn't like being called 'young' anything, Howard knew that all too well.

"Maybe we can sit down and you tell us what exactly you plan on doing for Harry's future.", Howard told her impatiently, the smile vanished off her face. Maria made a hissing noise through her teeth. He knew that all too well, too. It meant he was being rude.

"Very well.", Professor Eisberg told them and took a seat. The Starks all sat down again as well.

"You have probably already noticed that young Harry here is different from other boys his age.", she started and Howard was THIS close to interrupting and telling her, not to call Harry that. He was quite fond of his electronic gadgets, "And there is a reason for it."

"Magic.", Howard cut her elaborate speech short. Maria groaned in frustration, but Howard REALLY didn't have the patience to sit through sweeping, dramatic retellings.

"Yes, he is a wizard", Professor Eisberg told them, looking unsure how to proceed. "That does explain his habit of blowing up things. Summoning things… oh yes, and being impossible to keep track off."

"Harry was very good at hiding as a toddler.", Maria agreed eagerly.

"Well, that sounds promising.", Professor Eisberg smiled, "Do you have any questions for now, Harry?"

"No."

Howard smiled at Harry's tone. That boy knew how to hold a grudge.

"Oh… okay. There are several magical schools all over the world…"

"Does one of them happen to be in Scotland?", Howard asked, thinking about what little information he had been able to unearth about Lily and her husband.

"Oh. Yes. There is… how did you…?"

"What's it called?"

"Howard!", Maria hissed.

"Ahm. Hogwarts. It's one of the oldest and best schools in the world.", she answered dutifully, "I was under the impression that young Harry here came from a non-magical family. How do you know all this?"

"I am Howard Stark", he told her earnestly.

"Howard!", Maria groaned, but it had the desired effect on Harry, who laughed wholeheartedly, turning his head to grin at his father. When he turned back to look at Professor Eisberg, she gasped in shock, her eyes wide open.

"What?!", Maria asked.

"Harry… might I see that scar on your forehead?"

"No."

"It's really important."

"No."

"What is important about Harry's scar?", Howard asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Professor Eisberg was looking between the three Starks with a mixture of excitement and horror.

"Harry Potter.", she said and Howard felt his blood freeze.

"I think you should go.", he told her darkly. Harry was looking at him wide-eyed.

"No.", Maria told him sharply, "I apologize for my family's behaviour today, Professor, emotions are running high."

Professor Eisberg was looking wearily between them.

"Do you know that the whole wizarding community has been looking for Harry for years? Fearing him dead?"

Howard couldn't help himself: he laughed, "Oh. With what I have seen, I very much doubt that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that is any of your concern.", Howard told her sharply.

"Enough now! This is not helping!", Maria interrupted them sharply, "Professor Eisberg, did Lily and James Potter go to Hogwarts?"

"They certainly did."

"Thank you. Would it be possible for Harry to go to another school than Ilvermorny?"

"Of course. Technically his name should have been on the list for Hogwarts. But I assume all of that changed when… yes, when what exactly happened? ", she asked, but no one answered her.

"Why did you immediately know Harry's birth name, when you saw his scar?", Maria asked carefully.

"You don't know?"

"Would she ask, if we did? ", Howard asked.

"Is it because Mom and Dad adopted me away from… the Dursleys? ", Harry piped up.

"No. You were famous before that. Oh, I am not the right person to explain this."

"You are the only person.", Maria told her firmly.

"Oh… ahm… well, just because there is magic in the world, does not mean there are no more problems. We might be magical, but we are still very much human. And we are just as good or bad, as non-magical people. Some years ago in Britain there was a wizard that turned especially bad. He was so powerful that people even refused to call him by his name. They called him 'you know who' or something like it instead."

Howard shuddered at that thought. He had seen a lot of horrible things in his long life and to think that there was a whole different world out there with just the same kind of problems… no, he thought, that is not happening.

"He was cruel and relentless. Many fought him and he killed most of them. People say that Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, was the only one he ever feared. Lily and James Potter were members of the resistance. As far as I know."

"They were 21 and had a baby at home.", Howard huffed, "They should not have been near any kind of resistance."

"Sometimes, I fear, Mr. Stark, people don't happen to have a choice."

Howard was prepared to respond with a snarky comment as to how many wars exactly he had seen, but he stopped, when he saw Harry's face. This was the first time they had an opportunity to find out about Lily and James and he couldn't let his own grief and regret get in the middle of that.

"What happened?", Harry asked, his voice sounding a lot less snarky than before. Small. He sounded small. Howard hated it. Harry wasn't supposed to sound like that. Ever.

"As far as I know, Voldemort went to the Potter's home and… well… Harry here is the only known person to ever have survived the killing curse.", the Professor explained, her pitying gaze turned on Harry.

"He tried to kill Harry?", Maria asked, Howard could see her inching closer towards Harry.

"I am afraid so, yes."

"Is that why they hid Harry away and just left him there?", Howard asked harshly, unable to ever truly forget the sight of that scared little baby clinging to him.

"I… I honestly don't know.", Eisberg admitted, " I knew that Dumbledore had placed Harry somewhere safe. We all heard the news later. That Harry had vanished. That his Aunt and Uncle were killed. That was all."

This was news to Howard, who had chosen to never think of those people again.

"They had a child, too, no? What happened to the boy?", Maria asked.

"He survived. That's all I know."

"And Voldemort?", Howard scuffed at the name. Ridiculous.

"Dead.", the Professor explained.

One thing less to worry about, Howard thought and got up.

"Dumbledore. The man that took charge of Harry's life, how do I reach him?"

"I could contact him. I will have to anyway. Harry is alive, people need to…"

"No.", this time Maria was faster, "You cannot tell people. He is safer this way."

"But…"

"No.", Maria's voice was firm, "We need time to think this through. Time to plan. People don't know where Harry is. It should stay that way."

Professor Eisberg was looking at them with worry and excitement, "I don't know. This is big."

"And we can't exactly run away and hide from you.", Howard admitted grudgingly.

"You can come back tomorrow.", Maria offered, "But we will need some time tonight. To talk… about what you have just told us."

The Professor's gaze came to rest on Harry sitting between both his parents, their hands placed on each of his shoulders. Howard could see him looking down at his hands wearily.

"Yes. I will be back tomorrow."

It was the first time since he had exploded the lab that Harry slept in his parents' bed.

"Someone tried to kill him.", Maria whispered, once Harry had finally fallen asleep, "As a baby."

"The same person that went and killed two 21 year olds. ", Howard sighed, "Not much more than children themselves. "

"Tony's age now." , Maria's voice was heavy, she was crying, Howard realized.

He felt a shiver run down his back. Yes. Tony's age. He hadn't made that connection before. Lily had been married and a mother. Tony was… Tony. It was hard to console them as the same age.

"We can't let him go, Maria."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is just no way. We can't protect him there. And it doesn't sound like a healthy community. They just left him with THOSE people, after Lily and James were killed. Like… like he wasn't important. "

"For his protection. To hide him away. And the Professor said he… Voldemort was dead.", Maria tried carefully.

"Then why hide him? And even if: he is safer here. With us. Where we can protect him. "

"Howard… we can't protect him forever. You know that. And we can't keep those opportunities from him. "

"He is a Stark. He can have everything. Money. Power. Whatever he likes. He doesn't need to go to a different… world for that. "

"It's not the same, Howard, and you know it, too."

" I am NOT losing another child to this madness. I won't! ", Howard hissed angrily, still mindful of the sleeping boy between them. But Harry was still breathing heavily.

" Oh Howard… I am so sorry. And I am worried and scared as well, but we can't take that away from him. Magic, it's a part of him. And we can't protect him forever. We won't always be there. All we can do is give him the opportunity to learn to defend himself. "

Howard huffed angrily. He knew she was right. But all he could see then and there was him standing over the still scarily fresh grave of Lily all those years ago. His poor girl he never got to know. She never even really got to live…

"They were at war, Howard. You can't guarantee Harry never having to face one, with or without magic. Tony, neither."

"I know that. But I can damn well try. "

….

When Howard woke the next morning, the space in the middle of the bed was empty. Maria was still asleep, but Harry was gone. With his shocks and worries of the past day still fresh in mind, Howard hurried out of bed in search of his youngest.

He found Harry on the balcony off the living room, looking over the already busy city. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hand, that Howard recognized immediately. It was the one picture Howard's private investigator had been able to unearth of Lily and James. Howard wondered now, where and how the man had found it.

"Harry? What are you doing out here? "

"Thinking."

"I always welcome thinking. Nothing wrong with that. ", Howard sat down on a lawn chair next to Harry.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay, if I want to go to British magic school?"

Howard tried his best not to flinch at the idea.

"Of course.", he managed to say instead, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable at the idea, "We would have sent Tony to boarding school as well, if it hadn't been for your mother staying at home more anyway with you. You know that, too. You are already bored without Tony around."

"That's not why I'm asking."

"I know.", Howard admitted and carefully reached for the picture in Harry's hand, "You want to go there, because Lily and James went there, too."

"Is that bad?", Harry asked, his voice sounding small again, "I don't want to go, if you and Mom think… I… you are my Mom and Dad. I don't want you to think anything else."

Howard felt his heart break a little at his son's tone.

"Harry, if you want to go to that school to find out more about where you came from, then that is totally fine with us. Your mom and I will support you all the way."

"It doesn't mean I… you are still my parents."

Ah, Howard thought, Harry was afraid they'd be angry or sad, if he chose to follow the path of Lily and James.

"Harry. Listen closely now, because I will only say this once. You know how I hate repeating myself."

Harry nodded seriously, his small face looking apprehensive.

"You are my son. That's it. I would have loved you as my grandson, but I took you in, I gave you my name. You are mine. Whatever your name is, Stark or Potter or anything else in this world. You will always be mine and no one can take that away from you."

And as Howard said these words, he realized Harry's fear had been his biggest as well. If he went back to the magical world, maybe he'd think it was where he really belonged. Maybe he would leave them behind and become Harry Potter again.

"Dad? You'll always be my Dad, too."

"It's a good thing then, that we talked about this.", Howard told him firmly.

Hello everyone! I'll be updating the final chapter probably once I get home tomorrow :)

And today I will start editing the chapters, so they CAN be read in chronological order. I will simply put an AN at the end where to go next, in case some of you wanna go and read this in order.

 _ **CR: Skip to Chapter 18: Boys**_


	33. Our Idiots

Here we are: the last part for now. Ähm… please don't hate me for the ending o.O

I don't really know what I wanna do next, so I decided to translate/rework one of my old fanfictions for now. I was a teenager, so… yeah. And it was before I got anywhere near Uni and/or a degree in this, so in case you do decide to check it out: don't laugh. It hurts my poor, poor feelings.

On to the most important bit: My thanks!

First of all, to my amazing Beta, who reads everything, discusses even more and has the balls to tell me "No way. You can't leave it like that." She did that for my first draft of Cursed Child and after extensive discussions and rewrites, it turned into one of my favourites. I love you, H!

Then a very special thanks to xDarklightx, who was not only the second person ever to review this, but also the one with the most! You have been there the whole time, right till the end. Thank you so much!

And thank you, to everyone who has read, favourited and followed.

Most thanks go to: domijohn, Gime'SS, mwinter1, Stars90, MageVicky, V1cky84, TheSkyeDragon, comodo50, Vi38, Keira90, xxxLeanniexxx, Sakura Lisel, Kail990, Hongo En, Skendo, zmanjz, robert32514, SIYNNR, maile1, whiteabyss89, Smile Back, tibo769, TheMonitor1079, Innocenzo, , Inari, Naruto9tail, KTapering, Far Away In Wonderland and everyone who has left a review, who sent messages back and forth with me. I know you are not all around anymore, but I appreciate each and every one of your messages. And I was so happy to see my views challenged and I hope I challenged some of yours, too.

See you in Homecoming!

 **Our Idiots**

 **.**

Sirius looked at his watch and shrugged. Ten minutes late. That wasn't too bad, although extremely unusual. He took another sip from his coffee. He had thought about waiting, but then he decided to simply drink two cups… or three. Who cared? A cab pulled up in front of the small café and Johanna stumbled out in a flurry of motion and flying limbs.

"Sorry, sorry!", she groaned and sat down opposite Sirius, "Urgh, all those years and still I will NEVER get used to the traffic rules in France!"

"Which traffic rules?", Sirius asked, laughing at her exasperated face.

"Exactly! I mean, come on! It's ridiculous. It's dangerous. It costs a lot of time! Rules are there for a reason!"

"Dear, you do realize you are playing right into the cliche about Germans there?"

"Pffff, some things are just true. It might be a cliche, but that doesn't mean it's wrong.", she huffed and then smiled up at the slightly scared looking waitress, who had at least caught some of her tirade, "Caramel Macchiato. Lactose free please."

"And how is your day going? Aside from French traffic?", Sirius could hardly contain his laughter. He had lived in the French Muggle community for over 20 years now and had learned to just live with it, Johanna still got comically annoyed.

"Oh, it was fine. Harry flew out to South America yesterday and asked me, if I could look at that property here that he is interested in. It looks good. He wants to open a new power… you know what? It doesn't matter. No more business talk for today. Thanks for coming out to meet me."

"You being near me? I have to take advantage of that.", Sirius smiled, "Did you leave the kids in Cornwall?"

"Yeah, they all made me promise to go to bed early and… well, I am sure they'll order in Pizza and go to the movies. Damn, I can't believe Alec will be going to Hogwarts this fall. Only Lily left at home then. Well, Lily and Wanda."

"Time to make new ones then.", Sirius teased, knowing exactly what kind of reaction he was going to get: A very icy look and a quick "Uhh, there is my coffee. Looks amazing."

"And how are you doing in your all-male community?", Johanna asked him instead, taking an appreciative sip from her coffee.

"It's fun.", Sirius admitted. And it was. They were… nice. And he and Steve were still marvelling about technology together, "They grow a bit restless though."

Johanna sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Did something happen?", Sirius asked her carefully. He knew it had. Something was… off. No one actually told him anything, but the letters from Harry and the kids sounded as if they were desperately trying not to talk about something. Johanna made a nondescript sound.

"Did Harry swear you to secrecy?"

"Not directly. But… I don't know, Sirius. Tony came to see Harry a couple of weeks ago and it was… ugly? Yes. Let's use that word. Really, really ugly."

"Ah. Yes. No one expected it to go over smoothly."

"Harry is worried they might not come back from this.", Johanna admitted.

"Of course they will.", Sirius laughed and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I do. I was just surprised you were this convinced as well."

Sirius looked at Johanna scrutinizingly. Harry and her hadn't been together THAT long, but he forgot sometimes that they had known each other for years now. Six? No, almost seven. She had been there for a lot when it came to the relationship of these two.

"I imagine Tony said something stupid and then Harry went off on him like a bomb."

"Yes, I think that's accurate."

"I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of Harry's… righteous anger. It's ugly, but in the end I hope I became a better person for it."

"I don't think it's the same… well, kinda. Harry called him an immature, self indulgent man-child."

"And that's bad? I call Tony that all the time.", Sirius grinned and Johanna couldn't stop a smile, either.

"Yes. But I think it hurts more when it comes from Harry. To be fair though: Tony said something about Harry being only adopted anyway."

The smile vanished from Sirius' face, "He did WHAT?"

"Emmy and Wanda heard it, too. I think the kids only heard Harry's angry reply. But that was enough. Lily asked me the next day, if that meant Uncle Tony didn't want to be her uncle anymore and… of course Emmy told Teddy, who got really angry and said something along the lines of 'When Uncle Tony can say that to Dad, who is still technically his nephew, what does that mean for me?'. I was THIS close to flying over to the US and punching Tony's lights out for this."

Sirius groaned. At some point in his life, a long time ago, he would have been happy about a rift between Tony and Harry, he had to admit to himself. But now? After all those years of snarky comments and a teeth grinding truce?

"It will work out.", he tried to tell Johanna again. She sighed loudly and took another sip of her coffee.

….

When Sirius apparated home later that day, he went rummaging through his Muggle passport and credit card. Harry, as always, had prepared him for everything. He packed a quick bag and made his way to the living area, where Scott was munching away on cornflakes.

"How's Johanna?", he asked.

"Busy, but okay. Next time you should come with."

"No way. I HATE apparating."

"Then drive."

"Mpf. Maybe I will. Where are you going anyway?"

"Family business.", Sirius told Scott darkly, "I will be back in a couple of days. You look after Buckbeak?"

"Sure thing."

With a last nod at his friend, Sirius apparated himself to an alley in Paris, before taking a cab to Charles-De-Gaulle and taking a flight to New York.

He managed to sleep a little on the flight and then took a cab to Harry's apartment in Manhattan. He hadn't been there in years, but still knew the magical password.

After spending a night with more sleep, books and some really boring reality TV, he made his way over to the tower the next morning. He still hated the thing, taking a detour so he wouldn't have to walk past that particular part of the pavement.

"I am here to see Mr. Stark.", he told the receptionist, hoping the man was even in. But where else would he be, really? The almost empty compound? His home in Malibu had been blown up quite spectacularly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. But he will see me anyway.", Sirius smiled winningly.

The receptionist didn't seem convinced. At all.

"And your name, Sir?"

"Sirius Black."

She looked at her monitor, did a double take and looked up again. Her smile much brighter than before.

"Of course, Sir. You can go right up to the research labs. Do you know where to find them or will you be needing assistance?"

"I am sure I'll manage.", Sirius told her, slightly perplexed. He had not expected it to be this easy. Either there was a shared list for Harry and Tony, or Tony had not only put Sirius on his access list in the first place, but never removed him, although they very rarely spoke.

He did find Tony on his own (well, helped along by Friday), laying under some heavy looking machinery in a lab.

"What are you doing here?", Sirius almost yelled, causing Tony to hit his head and come up cursing and swearing.

"What the actual?! Sirius? What are YOU doing here?"

If Sirius wasn't mistaken, there was even a small note of worry in Tony's annoyed question.

"Déjà vu.", Sirius told him, put his bag down on a chair, grabbed one of Tony's bags of sweets and sat down, eating away.

Tony blinked at him. "What?"

"I said: Déjá vu. Or have you forgotten the last time we had this conversation? Although based on what I've been told, I assume you have."

"The last time we… oh. Funny."

"Not the word I would have chosen, but if you think so: Why not?"

"Soooooo, you are here to do what? Mediate?"

"Oh no. I don't know, really. I thought about punching you for a while. But then I thought: Why would I? There is really no need. I am sure you are doing that yourself. At least metaphorically."

"And why would I do that, pray tell?", Tony's voice was full of sarcasm, but Sirius wasn't deterred.

"Because that's what I did. I felt horrible. Miserable. For weeks, months really. But I was too proud to change something. Then you showed up."

"It's NOT the same.", Tony hissed.

"It's not? I wouldn't be too sure about that. I only got the summary from Johanna, but I hear you went for the low blow and Harry fired back with a vengeance. As he so very capably does."

Tony's eyes were shooting daggers at him now.

"I think what happened between us was a little bit worse than your little… hissy fit."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic.", Sirius used Tony's own words against him, "Remember what you told me? It doesn't matter. Not really. You can say whatever you like. Harry can call you all the things in the universe. I highly doubt either of you is innocent in this. And if it were just the two of you assholes, I would just leave it be and let you bash each other's heads in, but when the kids are involved, I am prepared to do the head bashing."

"The kids?", Tony's face fell, "What about the kids?" He had him now, Sirius realized. No matter how angry or hurt Tony was, he loved his nieces and nephews to bits. It was the one thing Tony and Sirius had always been able to agree on.

"You mean besides the fact that they haven't see you in months? You did that to them before. Remember? When they had just lost their Mum. Or that they heard enough of the whole thing that Teddy, who you will of course remember is also adopted, thinks they have become unimportant to you?"

This time Sirius was sure to see Tony's face go white. "Teddy.", he mumbled.

"So yes: Harry kept something really important from you. He sided against you. He called you… an immature man-child… what does it really matter, Tony? In the long run, I mean? Can you work past it? Can you guys talk about it? If not for your relationship as brothers, maybe for the sake of the children? For your family?", Sirius paused a moment, closed his eyes and remembered the words Tony had told him all those years ago very clearly.

"The question you now have to ask yourself is: where do you wanna be?"


	34. AN of the important kind

My dearest Readers,

I have deleted chapter 34 und 35 of this story and put them into my official sequel "Glasshouse".

If you go there now, you will find a third chapter that is brand new for you today. Let us all see what the aftermaths of the Civil War are for the Stark Family. I am looking forward to seeing you again!


End file.
